Again the magic
by bRi-Mai
Summary: Inuyasha,un criado de caballos,y la señorita de la casa Lady Kagome,se enamoran sin poder evitarlo.
1. Sus dias juntos

**Capítulo 1**

Sengoku, 1832

Se suponía que un mozo de cuadra no debía hablar a la hija del conde, y mucho menos trepar a la ventana de su dormitorio. Dios sabe qué le ocurriría si se le pillaba. Probablemente recibiría una paliza antes de ser expulsado de la finca.

Inuyasha escaló una columna soporte, curvó sus largos dedos alrededor de los herrajes del balcón del segundo piso, y colgó suspendido un momento antes de balancear sus piernas arriba con un gruñido de esfuerzo. Se agazapó delante de las puertas francesas y cubrió con sus manos ambos lados de los ojos, cuando entró con los ojos entornados en el dormitorio, donde ardía una única lámpara. Una muchacha estaba de pie delante del tocador, pasando el cepillo por su largo pelo negro. La visión llenó a Inuyasha de un súbito placer.

Lady Kagome Higurashi… la hija mayor del Conde de Miko. Era cálida, animosa, y hermosa de todas las maneras. Habiéndosele permitido demasiada libertad por sus desatentos padres, Kagome había pasado la mayoría de su corta vida vagando por la suntuosa propiedad de Sengoku de su familia. Lord y Lady Miko estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propios asuntos sociales para prestar ninguna consideración real a la supervisión de sus tres niños. La situación no era inusual para las familias que habitaban haciendas como la de Stony Cross Park. Sus vidas estaban estratificadas por el puro tamaño de la finca, donde los niños comían, dormían y jugaban lejos de sus padres. Por otra parte, la noción de la responsabilidad paternal no constituía ninguna clase de vínculo entre el conde y la condesa. Ninguno de ellos estaba particularmente inclinado a preocuparse de niños que eran el producto de una unión de carácter práctico y sin amor.

Desde el día en que se había traído a Inuyasha a la finca a la edad de ocho años, él y Kagome habían sido constantes compañeros durante diez años, escalando árboles, nadando en el río, y correteando con los pies desnudos. Su amistad había sido pasada por alto porque eran críos. Pero con el tiempo, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar entre ellos. Ningún hombre joven saludable podría evitar conmoverse y sentirse fuera de sus casillas por Kagome, quien, a los diecisiete años, se había convertido en la muchacha más adorable sobre los verdes campos del Señor.

En ese momento Kagome ya estaba vestida de cama, llevando un camisón hecho de algodón blanco intrincadamente plisado y trenzado. Cuando se movió atravesando la habitación, la luz de la lámpara silueteó las generosas curvas de sus pechos y caderas a través del delgado tejido, y se deslizó sobre los negros bucles de su cabello.

El aspecto físico de Kagome era de la clase que provocaba que el corazón se parara y quedarse sin aliento. Su colorido sólo habría dado incluso a una mujer sin atractivo la apariencia de una gran belleza. Pero además sus facciones eran finas y perfectas, y perpetuamente encendidas con el brillo de sus emociones sin reprimir. Y si todo eso no hubiese sido suficiente, la naturaleza la había dotado de un detalle final, un pequeño lunar negro que coqueteaba con la comisura de su boca.

Inuyasha había tenido un sin fin de fantasías sobre besar esa marca atormentadora, y a continuación seguirla hacia las exuberantes curvas de sus labios. Besarla y besarla hasta que quedara débil y temblorosa en sus brazos.

En más de una ocasión Inuyasha se había preguntado la cuestión de cómo un hombre de la insignificante apariencia del conde, emparejado con una mujer de mediano atractivo como la condesa, podían haber producido una hija como Kagome. Por algún capricho del destino, ella había heredado justo la correcta combinación de rasgos de cada uno de ellos. Su hijo, Souta, había sido de alguna forma menos afortunado, pareciéndose al conde con su rostro ancho y de rasgos ásperos y su constitución física de toro. La pequeña Sango (de quien se rumoreaba que era el resultado de uno de las aventuras extramaritales de la condesa) era hermosa, pero no de forma tan extraordinaria, careciendo de la radiante magia azabache de su hermana.

Cuando miraba a Kagome, Inuyasha reflexionaba sobre que se aproximaba rápidamente el tiempo en que ellos no podrían tener nada el uno con el otro. La familiaridad entre ellos pronto se convertiría en algo peligroso, si no lo era ya.

Volviendo en sí mismo, Inuyasha golpeó suavemente sobre el panel de cristal de las puertas francesas. Kagome se giró hacia el sonido y lo vio sin sorpresa aparente. Inuyasha se puso en pie, mirándola intensamente. Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Kagome lo evaluó con el ceño fruncido. Vete, vocalizó silenciosamente a través de la ventana.

Inuyasha estaba al mismo tiempo divertido y consternado cuando se preguntó que demonios habría hecho él ahora. Por lo que sabía, no se había visto envuelto en ninguna travesura ni maquinado calamidades, y no había provocado ninguna discusión con ella. Y como recompensa, había estado esperando sólo en el río durante dos horas por la tarde.

Sacudiendo la cabeza severamente, Inuyasha permaneció en donde estaba. Se agachó para sacudir el pomo de la puerta en sutil advertencia. Ambos sabían que si era descubierto en su balcón, sería él el que padecería lo peor de las consecuencias, no ella. Y era por esa razón (para preservarlo escondido) por la que ella reluctantemente quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió. Él no pudo evitar sonreír por el éxito de su treta, incluso si ella continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Olvidaste que nos íbamos a encontrar esta tarde?- Preguntó Inuyasha sin preámbulos, agarrado el canto de la puerta con una mano. Apoyó el hombro contra la delgada estructura de madera, y sonrió a sus ojos marrón oscuro. Incluso cuando él se encorvaba, Kagome debía torcer el cuello al mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada.

- No, no lo olvidé- su voz, normalmente tan dulce y ligera, era cortante por el enfado.

- Entonces¿dónde estabas?

- ¿Importa eso realmente?

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza mientras se preguntó brevemente por qué a las muchachas les gustaba someter a un hombre, a un juego de suposiciones cuando estaba en problemas. Sin llegar a ninguna respuesta razonable, recogió con valentía el guante arrojado.

- Te pedí que te reunieras conmigo en el río porque quería verte.

- Asumí que habías cambiado de planes, ya que pareces preferir la compañía de alguien más a la mía- Cuando Kagome leyó la confusión en su expresión, su boca se torció con impaciencia.- Te vi en el pueblo esta mañana, cuando mi hermana y yo fuimos a la modista.

Inuyasha respondió con un cauteloso gesto de asentimiento, recordando que se le había enviado al zapatero por el jefe de los establos, a entregar algunas botas que necesitaban repararse. Pero ¿qué demonios habría hecho para ofender tanto a Kagome?.

- Oh, no seas tan idiota- exclamó Kagome.- Te vi con una de las muchachas del pueblo, Inuyasha. La besaste. Justo allí en la calle¡para que todo el mundo lo viera!.

Él levantó la ceja instantáneamente. Era verdad. Su compañera había sido Nazuna, la hija del carnicero. Inuyasha había coqueteado con ella por la mañana, como hacía con la mayoría de las muchachas a las que conocía, y Nazuna le había pinchado sobre una cosa y otra hasta que él se había reído y le había robado un beso. No había significado nada ni para él ni para Nazuna, y el asunto había salido de su mente con rapidez.

Por lo tanto, esa era la causa de la irritación de Kagome: celos. Inuyasha intentó reprimir su placer ante el descubrimiento, pero se condensó en una masa dulce y pesada en su pecho.

Demonios. Él sacudió la cabeza tristemente, preguntándose cómo recordarle lo que ella ya sabía: que la hija de un noble no debería dar ninguna importancia a lo que él hiciera.

- Kagome- protestó, medio levantando sus manos para tocarla, y haciéndolas retroceder.-Lo que yo haga con otras muchachas no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Tú y yo somos amigos. Nosotros nunca…tu no eres de mi misma clase … ¡Maldición, no hay necesidad de que te explique lo que es obvio!

Kagome lo miró de un modo como nunca había hecho antes, sus ojos azul-grisáceos y con motas chocolates repletos de una intensidad que provocó que se le erizara el pelo de detrás del cuello.

-¿Y si fuera una muchacha del pueblo?- preguntó - ¿me harías eso mismo a mí?

Era la primera vez que Inuyasha se había quedado mudo. Él tenía un don para saber lo que la gente quería oír, y lo usaba normalmente a su favor para complacerlos. Su fácil encanto le había sido de gran utilidad, tanto para engatusar a la mujer del panadero para que le diera un bollo como para mantenerse fuera de problemas con el jefe de las cuadras. Pero con la pregunta de Kagome… había un peligro infinito en decir sí o no.

En silencio, Inuyasha tanteó alguna media verdad que pudiera usar para calmarla.

-No pienso en ti de esa forma- dijo finalmente, forzándose en encontrarse con la mirada de ella sin parpadear.

-Otros muchachos lo hacen- Ante su mirada inexpresiva, Kagome continuó del mismo modo.-La semana pasada cuando nos visitaron los Yuo su hijo Manten me arrinconó contra la barandilla en el acantilado e intentó besarme.

- ¡Ese mocoso arrogante!- dijo Inuyasha al instante con furia, recordando al muchacho rechoncho y pecoso que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su fascinación con Kagome.- Le voy a arrancar la cabeza la próxima vez que lo vea. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.

- No es el único que lo ha intentado- dijo Kagome, echando combustible al fuego deliberadamente.-No hace mucho mi primo Houjou me retó a jugar con él a un juego de besos.

Se interrumpió con una leve exclamación cuando Inuyasha se estiró y la agarró.

- Maldito sea tu primo Houjou- dijo rudamente-Malditos sean todos ellos.

Fue un error para tocarla. La sensación de sus brazos, tan flexibles y calientes bajo sus dedos, hizo que su interior se apretara con un nudo. Necesitaba tocar más de ella, necesitaba inclinarse más cerca y llenarse la nariz del olor de ella... el olor jabonoso a piel recién lavada, un toque de agua de rosas, el íntimo aroma de su respiración. Todos sus instintos clamaron para tirar de ella para acercarla y para que pusiera su boca sobre la curva aterciopelada en la que su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. En su lugar, se forzó en soltarla, sus manos permaneciendo suspendidas en el aire. Era difícil moverse, respirar, pensar con claridad.

-No he dejado a nadie que me bese- dijo Kagome – Te quiero a ti… sólo a ti.- Una nota pesarosa entró en su voz. – Pero a este paso, tendré noventa años antes de que te decidas a intentarlo.

Inuyasha no pudo ocultar su triste anhelo cuando la contempló.

-No. Lo cambiaría todo, y no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Cuidadosamente Kagome alzó una mano para tocarle la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Su mano le era casi más familiar a Inuyasha que las suyas propias. Sabía de dónde habían venido cada diminuta cicatriz y rasguño.

Cuando era una niña su mano había sido rechoncha y a menudo mugrienta. Ahora su mano era esbelta y blanca, las uñas cuidadosamente arregladas. La tentación de posar su boca en la suave palma de su mano era torturadora. En su lugar Inuyasha se endureció para ignorar la caricia de sus dedos contra su mandíbula.

- He notado el modo en que me miras últimamente- dijo Kagome, con el rubor alzándose en su rostro pálido- Conozco tus pensamientos, de la misma forma que tu conoces los míos. Y con todo lo que siento por ti, y todo lo que significas para mí… ¿no puedo tener al menos un momento de... de... – luchó por encontrar la palabra adecuada- … de ilusión?

- No- dijo él bruscamente- Porque pronto la ilusión se terminaría, y estaríamos los dos peor que antes.

- ¿De verdad?- Kagome se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, sus puños apretados como si ella pudiera desechar de un puñetazo la desagradable verdad que colgaba tan insistentemente entre ellos.

- Moriría antes de hacerte daño- dijo Inuyasha sobriamente- Y si me permitiera besarte una vez, habría otra vez, y otra, y pronto no habría lugar donde parar.

- No lo sabes- Comenzó a rebatir Kagome.

- Sí, lo sé.

Se miraron el uno al otro en un desafío sin palabras. Inuyasha conservó su rostro sin expresión. Conocía suficientemente bien a Kagome para estar seguro de que si ella detectaba cualquier vulnerabilidad en su fachada, lo haría notar sin duda; musicalmente Kagome dejó salir un suspiro de derrota.

- De acuerdo, entonces- suspiró, como para sí misma. Su columna vertebral pareció enderezarse, y su tono apagado con resignación.- ¿Nos encontraremos en el río mañana al atardecer, Inuyasha?. Tiraremos piedras, y hablaremos, y pescaremos un poco, como siempre. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?.

Pasó largo tiempo antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hablar.

- Sí- dijo él cautelosamente. Eso era todo lo que podía tener de ella…. y Dios sabe que era mejor que nada.

Una sonrisa torcida y mimosa se estiró en los labios de Kagome cuando ella lo miró.

- Será mejor que te vayan entonces, antes de que te cojan aquí. Pero primero, agáchate y deja que te arregle el pelo. Está encrespado por arriba.

Si él no hubiera estado tan distraído, Inuyasha hubiera apuntado que no necesitaba que ella le arreglara su apariencia. Iba a su habitación sobre las cuadras, y a las cinco docenas de caballos allí alojados no les importaba un demonio su pelo. Pero él se inclinó automáticamente, concediendo el pequeño deseo de Kagome por la pura fuerza de la costumbre.

En lugar de alisar sus indóciles mechones negros, Kagome se puso de puntillas, deslizó una mano por detrás de su cuello, y llevó su boca a la de él.

El beso lo afectó como la descarga de un rayo. Inuyasha hizo un sonido agitado en su garganta, todo su cuerpo inmovilizado de repente por el impacto de placer. Oh Dios, sus labios, tan exuberantes y delicados, buscando los suyos con desmañada determinación. Como Kagome había sabido, no había maldita manera de que pudiera apartarse de ella ahora. Sus músculos se agarrotaron, y se quedo pasivo, luchando por contener el torrente de sensaciones que amenazaba con aplastarlo. La amaba, la quería, con toda su ciega ferocidad adolescente. La temblorosa conservación de su autocontrol duró menos de un minuto antes de que gruñera derrotado y la rodeara con fuerza con los brazos.

Respirando entrecortadamente, la besó una vez y otra, intoxicado por la suavidad de sus labios. Kagome le respondió ansiosamente, presionando hacia arriba, mientras sus dedos se curvaban en los mechones incompletos de sus cabellos que estaban más cercanos. El placer de tenerla en sus brazos era demasiado grande… Inuyasha no pudo hacerse contener de incrementar la presión de sus besos hasta que sus labios se separaron inocentemente. Él tomó ventaja inmediata, explorando el filo de sus dientes, la húmeda seda de su boca. Eso la sorprendió (él sintió su duda), y ronroneó con su garganta hasta que ella se relajó. Deslizó su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus dedos amoldándose a la curva de su cráneo, mientras introducía la lengua más profundamente en su interior. Kagome jadeó y apretó sus hombros con fuerza, respondiendo con una franca, inconsciente sensualidad que lo devastó. Inuyasha deseó besar y amar cada parte de ella, darle más placer del que pudiera soportar. Él había sabido antes lo que era el deseo, y aunque su experiencia era limitada, no era virgen. Pero nunca había encontrado antes esa agonizante mezcla de emoción y hambre física antes…una tentación abrasadora a la que nunca podría entregarse.

Arrancando su boca de la de ella, Inuyasha enterró su rostro en el brillante velo medianoche de su cabello.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – gruñó.

La breve risa de Kagome era de un audible dolor.

- Tú lo eres todo para mí. Te quiero. Siempre lo he …

- Shhh... - Él la sacudió brevemente para hacerla callar. Manteniéndola a la distancia de la longitud de un brazo, contempló su rostro ruborizado, radiante.

- No vuelvas a decir eso jamás. Si lo haces, dejaré Stony Cross.

- Huiremos juntos- continuó ella sin descanso- Iremos a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos…

- Sagrado infierno¿sabes lo loca que suenas?

-¿Por qué es una locura?

- ¿Crees que te arruinaría la vida de ese modo?

- Te pertenezco- dijo ella tercamente- Haré lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo.

Ella creía en lo que estaba diciendo… Inuyasha lo veía en su rostro. Le rompió el corazón, incluso mientras se enfurecía. Maldita fuera, ella sabía que las diferencias entre ellos eran insuperables, y tenía que aceptar eso. No podía quedarse aquí y enfrentarse con la constante tentación, sabiendo que ceder provocaría la caída de ambos.

Sujetando el rostro de ella en sus manos, Inuyasha dejó que sus dedos tocaran los extremos de sus oscuras cejas, y deslizó sus pulgares sobre el cálido terciopelo de sus mejillas. Y porque no pudo conseguir eliminar la reverencia de su toque, habló con fría aspereza.

- Crees que me quieres ahora. Pero cambiarás. Algún día encontrarás condenadamente fácil olvidarte de mí. Soy un bastardo. Un criado, y ni siquiera un criado de los de arriba ni siquiera…

- Eres mi otra mitad.

Callado por la conmoción, Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Odiaba su propia respuesta instintiva a las palabras, el brinco de primitiva alegría.

- ¡Por todos los demonios!. Estás haciendo imposible que me quede en Stony Cross.

Kagome retrocedió un paso de él de inmediato, el color abandonando su rostro.

- No, no te vayas. Lo siento. No diré nada más. Por favor, Inuyasha, te quedarás¿verdad?.

Sintió de repente un poco del dolor inevitable que experimentaría algún día, las heridas letales que resultarían del simple acto de dejarla. Kagome tenía diecisiete años… todavía le quedaba otro año con ella, quizás ni siquiera tanto. Luego el mundo se le abriría a ella, e Inuyasha se convertiría en una peligrosa obligación. O peor, en una vergüenza. Ella se obligaría a olvidarse de esta noche. No querría recordar lo que le había dicho a un mozo de cuadra en el balcón bañado por la luz de la luna fuera de su dormitorio. Pero hasta entonces…

- Me quedaré todo lo que pueda- dijo toscamente.

Brilló la ansiedad en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos.

- ¿Y mañana?- le recordó- ¿Te encontrarás conmigo mañana?

- En el río a la puesta de sol- dijo Inuyasha, súbitamente fatigado por la interminable lucha interior de querer y jamás tener.

Kagome pareció leer su mente.

–Lo siento.- su angustiado susurro descendió en aire tan gentilmente como cayeron los pétalos de las flores cuando descendió trepando por el balcón.

Después Inuyasha había desaparecido en las sombras.

Kagome se resguardó en su dormitorio y se tocó los labios. Las yemas de sus dedos frotaron el beso más profundo en la tierna piel. Su boca había sido inesperadamente cálida, y su sabor era dulce y exquisito, con aroma a las manzanas que el debía haber robado del huerto. Se había imaginado su beso miles de veces, pero nada la había preparado para su sensual realidad.

Había querido hacer que Inuyasha la reconociera como una mujer, y había tenido éxito por fin. Pero no había triunfo en la ocasión, sólo una desesperación que cortaba como la hoja de un cuchillo. Sabía que Inuyasha pensaba que ella no comprendía la complejidad de la situación, cuando la verdad era que ella lo sabía mejor que él.

Le había sido inculcado irremediablemente desde la cuna que la gente no osaba salir de su clase social. Los jóvenes como Inuyasha le estarían prohibidos para siempre. Todo el mundo, desde lo más alto a lo más bajo de la sociedad comprendía y aceptaba tal estratificación, y causaba un desagrado universal sugerir que pudiera ser de otra forma en alguna ocasión. Es como si Inuyasha y ella hubieran pertenecido a especies diferentes, pensó con humor negro.

Pero de alguna forma, Kagome no podía ver a Inuyasha como lo hacía el resto del mundo. No era un aristócrata, pero tampoco era un mero mozo de cuadra. Si hubiera nacido en una familia de noble pedigrí, hubiera sido el orgullo de la nobleza. Era monstruosamente injusto que tuviera que comenzar su vida con tales desventajas. Él era joven, apuesto, trabajador infatigable, y aún así nunca podría superar las limitaciones sociales que habían nacido con él.

Se acordaba del día que había venido por primera vez a Stony Cross Park, un muchachito con el cabello negro desigualmente cortado y ojos que no eran ni dorados ni violetas, sino algún mágico matiz entre ellos. Según los chismes de los criados, el muchacho era el bastardo de una muchacha del pueblo que se había escapado a Londres, se había metido en problemas y había muerto en el parto. El desafortunado bebé había sido enviado a Stony Cross Park, donde se le empleó como criado de cámara. Sus deberes habían sido limpiar los zapatos de los criados de clase más elevada, ayudar a las doncellas a llevar pesados cubos de agua caliente arriba y abajo, y lavar las monedas de plata que venían de la ciudad, como para evitar que el conde y la condesa se encontraran con alguna traza de suciedad que pudiera haber procedido de las manos de un comerciante.

Su nombre completo era Inuyasha Taisho. Se había decidido que sería llamado por su nombre. Al principio los criados le habían hecho poco caso, excepto el ama de llaves, la señora Kaede. Ella era una mujer de buen corazón, rostro ancho, y mejillas sonrosadas, que era la cosa más cercana a un pariente que Inuyasha había conocido nunca. De hecho, incluso Kagome y su hermana más pequeña, Sango, estaban mucho más dispuestas para acudir a la señora Kaede que a su propia madre. No importaba lo ocupada que estuviera el ama de llaves, ella siempre parecía tener un momento libre para un niño, para vendar un dedo herido, para admirar un nido vacía que se había encontrado fuera, o para recomponer un juguete roto.

Había sido la señora Kaede quien había perdonado alguna vez a Inuyasha de sus deberes para que pudiera correr y jugar con Kagome. Esas tardes habían sido el único escape del muchacho de la poco natural existencia restringida de un muchacho sirviente.

- Debes ser amable con Inuyasha- había regañado la señora Kaede a Kagome, cuando le había ido con un cuento de cómo le había roto él su cochecito para muñecas.- Él no tiene ninguna familia ahora, ni tiene bonitas ropas que ponerse, ni buenas cosas para comer en su almuerzo, como tú. Mucho tiempo mientras tú juegas, él está trabajando para mantenerse. Y si cometiera demasiados errores, o si alguna vez se piensa que es un mal muchacho, puede ser enviado fuera de aquí, y nunca lo volveremos a ver.

Las palabras se habían calado hasta la médula de Kagome. Desde entonces había buscado el proteger a Inuyasha, asumiendo la culpa de sus ocasionales travesuras, compartiendo los dulces que su hermano mayor a veces les traía de la ciudad, e incluso haciéndole estudiar las lecciones que su institutriz le daba a leer. Y a cambio Inuyasha le había enseñado cómo nadar, cómo hacer saltar pedruscos sobre el estanque, cómo cabalgar y cómo hacer un silbato de una hoja de hierba estirada entre sus pulgares.

Contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo, incluso la señora Kaede creían, Kagome nunca había pensado en Inuyasha como en un hermano. El afecto familiar que ella sentía por Souta no tenía semejanza con su relación con Inuyasha. Inuyasha era su igual, su brújula, su santuario.

Había sido únicamente natural que cuando se convirtió en una joven, se hubiera llegado a sentir físicamente atraída por él. Ciertamente todas las demás mujeres de Sengoku lo estaban. Inuyasha se había transformado en un hombre alto de huesos grandes de aspecto impresionante, sus rasgos fuertes pero correctamente cincelados, su nariz larga y arrogante, su boca ancha. Su pelo negro colgaba sobre su frente en un flujo continuo, mientras aquellos singulares ojos dorados estaban sombreados por extravagantes pestañas negras. Para completar su atractivo, poseía un encanto relajado y un astuto sentido del humor que lo hacían el favorito de la finca y más allá del pueblo.

El amor de Kagome por Inuyasha le hacía querer lo imposible, estar con él siempre, convertirse en la familia que él nunca había tenido. En lugar de eso, ella tendría que aceptar la vida que sus padres le eligieran. Aunque las parejas por amor entre los de la clase altar no eran ya tan mal vistos como lo habían sido antes, los Higurashi todavía insistían en la tradición de los matrimonios concertados. Kagome sabía perfectamente lo que estaba previsto para ella. Tendría un indolente y aristocrático marido, que la usaría para criar a sus niños y haría ojos ciegos cuando tomara un amante para divertirse en su ausencia. Cada año pasaría la temporada en Londres, seguido por las visitas a la casa de campo en verano, y luego las cacerías de otoño. Año tras año vería los mismos rostros, escucharía los mismos chismorreos. Incluso los placeres de la maternidad le serían denegados. Los criados cuidarían a sus niños, y cuando ellos fueran mayores, serían enviados internos a un colegio como lo había sido Souta.

Décadas de vacío, pensó desdichadamente Kagome. Y lo peor de todo sería saber que Inuyasha estaba allí fuera en algún sitio, confiando a otra mujer todos sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

- Dios ¿qué voy a hacer?- susurró agitada Kagome, arrojándose sobre su cama cubierta de brocado.

Sujetó con fuerza una almohada en sus brazos y hundió su barbilla en la rechoncha blandura de su superficie, mientras imprudentes pensamientos vagaban por su mente. Ella no podía perderlo. Ese pensamiento la dejaba temblorosa, llenaba su mente de fiereza, la hacía querer gritar.

Dejando la almohada a un lado con un golpe, Kagome se puso sobre su espalda y miró ciegamente a los pliegues oscuros del cubre dosel sobre su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría conservar a Inuyasha en su vida?. Intentó imaginarse tomándole como su amante una vez que estuviera casada. Su madre tenía amoríos… muchas señoras de la aristocracia tenían, y mientras fueran discretas, nadie objetaba. Pero Kagome sabía que Inuyasha nunca aceptaría tal arreglo. Nada tenía medias tintas para él, el no consentiría en compartirla. Podría ser un sirviente, pero tenía tanto orgullo y posesividad como cualquier otro hombre del mundo.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. Parecía que la única opción era robar cada momento que pudiera para estar con él hasta que el destino los separara.

Capítulo 2

Después de su dieciocho cumpleaños, Inuyasha había comenzado a cambiar a velocidad sorprendente. Crecía tan rápidamente que hacía exclamar a la señora Kaede en afectuosa exasperación que no tenía sentido sacarle a sus pantalones, cuando tendría que volver a hacerse a la semana siguiente. Él estaba vorazmente hambriento todo el tiempo, pero ninguna cantidad de comida servía para satisfacer su apetito o para llenar su larguirucha figura de huesos grandes.

-El tamaño del muchacho presagia bien su futuro- dijo orgullosamente la señora Kaede mientras discutía de Inuyasha con el mayordomo, Salter. Sus voces llegaron claramente desde el vestíbulo adornado con piedra hasta el balcón del segundo piso por donde pasaba por casualidad Kagome.

Alerta a cualquier mención de Inuyasha, se paró y escuchó intensamente.

- Indiscutible- dijo Salter- Casi dos metros de alto ya… podría decirse que logrará con facilidad las proporciones de un lacayo algún día.

- Quizás debería ser traído de las cuadras y comenzar su aprendizaje como lacayo- dijo la señora Kaede en un tono apocado que hizo hacer una mueca a Kagome. Ella sabía que detrás de esas maneras casuales había un fuerte deseo de traerlo de la posición más baja de mozo de escuadra a algo más prestigioso.

- El cielo sabe- continuó el ama de llaves- que podríamos usar otro par de manos para cargar carbón y limpiar la plata, y para sacar brillo a los espejos.

-mm.- Hubo una larga pausa – Creo que tiene razón, señora Kaede. Recomendaré al conde que Inuyasha sea hecho lacayo. Si está de acuerdo, ordenaré que se le haga un uniforme.

A pesar del incremento de la paga y del privilegio de dormir en la casa, Inuyasha de algún modo no estaba agradecido por su nuevo status. Había disfrutado trabajando con los caballos y viviendo en la relativa privacidad de las cuadras, y ahora pasaba al menos la mitad de su tiempo en la mansión vistiendo un uniforme convencional completo compuesto de calzones negros de felpa, un chaleco color mostaza, y una levita azul. Lo que era todavía más agraviante, se le pedía acompañar a la familia a la iglesia cada domingo, abrir el banco para ellos, quitarle el polvo, y disponer en él sus libros de oración.

Kagome no pudo evitar estar un poco divertida por las amigables tomaduras de pelo a que era sometido Inuyasha por las muchachas y muchachos del pueblo que esperaban fuera de la iglesia. La visión de su amigo ataviado con el detestado uniforme era una oportunidad irresistible para que ellos comentaran la vista de sus piernas con medias blancas. Ellos especulaban en voz alta si el bulto de sus pantorrillas estaba hecho de músculos o quizás eran unos -postizos- que los lacayos a veces usaban para que sus piernas parecieran mejor formadas. Inuyasha mantenía una expresión convenientemente impasible, pero les disparaba una mirada prometiendo venganza, haciendo que ellos aullaran de placer. Misericordiosamente, el resto del tiempo de Inuyasha estaba ocupado en jardinería y en limpiar los coches, lo que le permitía llevar sus gastados pantalones y una camisa suelta blanca. Se puso profundamente bronceado, y aunque el tinte bronce de su piel proclamaba claramente que pertenecía a la clase obrera, destacaba el vívido dorado electrico de sus ojos y hacía que sus dientes parecieran todavía más blancos de lo habitual. No era de sorprender que Inuyasha comenzara a atraer la atención de las huéspedes femeninas de la finca, una de las cuales incluso intento contratarle fuera de Stony Cross Park.

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de seducción de la señora, Inuyasha rechazó la oferta de empleo con tímida discreción. Desafortunadamente, ese sentido acuerdo lleno de tacto no fue compartido por el resto de los criados, que se burlaron de Inuyasha hasta que este se puso rojo bajo su bronceado.

Kagome le preguntó por la oferta de las señoras tan pronto como encontró una oportunidad para estar a solas con él. Era mediodía, justo después de que Inuyasha había terminado sus tareas en el exterior, y tenía unos pocos preciosos minutos de tiempo libre antes de que debiera vestirse con su uniforme para trabajar en la mansión.

Se estiraron juntos en su punto favorito del río, donde un prado bajaba a la ribera. Hierbas altas los camuflaban de la vista cuando se sentaron en las rocas planas que se habían tornado suaves por el silenciosamente persistente flujo del agua. El aire estaba pesado por los aromas del mirto de la orilla y por el brezo calentado por el sol, una mezcla que apaciguó los sentidos de Kagome.

-¿Por qué no te vas con ella?- preguntó Kagome, subiendo sus rodillas bajo las faldas y rodeándoselas con los brazos.

Estirando su cuerpo larguirucho, Inuyasha se subió sobre un codo.

-¿Con quién?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su fingida ignorancia.

- Lady Rei, la mujer que quería contratarte. ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

Su lenta sonrisa casi la cegó.

- Porque mi sitio está aquí…

- ¿Conmigo?

Inuyasha se quedó callado, su sonrisa demorándose mientras la miraba a los ojos. Palabras no dichas colgaban entre ellos… palabras tan visibles como el mismo aire que respiraban.

Kagome quería enroscarse a su lado como un gato perezoso, relajándose a la luz del sol y al amparo de su cuerpo. En su lugar, se forzó en quedarse quieta.

– He escuchado casualmente a uno de los lacayos diciendo que podrías haber obtenido el doble de salario del que ganas ahora, sólo que tendrías que darle un tipo de servicio distinto del que estás acostumbrado.

-Debe haber sido cosa de Yano - murmuró Inuyasha.- Maldita sea su lengua suelta. ¿Cómo puede saberlo él, en cualquier caso?.

Kagome se quedó fascinada al ver cómo el rubor cubría la parte alta de sus mejillas y el pesado puente de su nariz. Entonces lo comprendió. La mujer quería contratar a Inuyasha para llevarlo a su cama. Una mujer de al menos dos veces su edad. Kagome se sintió comenzar a arder, y entonces su mirada se deslizó por el amplio perfil de sus hombros, bajando hacia la enorme mano que descansaba sobre el lecho verdinegro de musgo.

- Ella quería que durmieras con ella- Dijo más que preguntó Kagome, rompiendo el silencio que se había vuelto repentinamente íntimo.

Los hombros de Inuyasha se contrajeron en señal del más puro encogimiento de hombros.

–Dudo que dormir fuera su objetivo.

Su corazón se aceleró en un violent ritmo cuando comprendió que no era la primera vez que le había ocurrido tal cosa a Inuyasha. Ella nunca se había permitido demorarse plenamente sobre la experiencia sexual de Inuyasha—la perspectiva era demasiado perturbadora para contemplarlo. Él era suyo, y era insoportable pensar que él se volviera hacia alguien más para necesidades que ella se desesperaba por complacer. Si sólo, si sólo…

Sofocada bajo el peso de los celos, Kagome fijó su mirada sobre la mano grande y encallecida de Inuyasha. Alguna otra mujer conocía a Inuyasha mejor que ella, mejor de lo que ella nunca podría. Alguien había tomado su cuerpo sobre ella, dentro suyo, y había conocido la dulce calidez de su boca, y el roce de su mano sobre su piel. Se retiró cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo que se le había deslizado en los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo… cuándo fue la primera vez que tu…?- se vio forzada a parar cuando las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Era la primera vez en la vida que ella le preguntaba sobre sus asuntos sexuales, una materia en la que ella siempre había tenido escrupuloso cuidado por evitar.

Inuyasha no contestó. Levantando la mirada hacia él, Kagome vio que parecía perdido en la profunda contemplación de un bicho mientras escalaba una larga hoja de hierba.

- No creo que debamos hablar sobre eso- dijo finalmente con voz muy suave.

- No te culpo por dormir con otras muchachas. Lo esperaba, en realidad, yo… sólo…- Kagome sacudió su cabeza levemente, dolorida y aturdida cuando se forzó a si misma a admitir la verdad-…Yo sólo desearía que pudiera ser yo.- consiguió decir mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía mayor.

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza, la luz del sol deslizándose sobre su negro cabello. Suspiró y buscó su rostro, retirando el mechón de cabello cuando volvió a caer sobre su mejilla. La yema de su pulgar frotó la marca de belleza cercana a su boca, el pequeño lunar que siempre parecía fascinarle tanto.

- Nunca podrás ser tú- murmuró.

Kagome asintió, mientras una cruda emoción hacía su boca contraerse y sus ojos entornarse contra la amenaza de las lágrimas.

-Inuyasha—

-No - advirtió rudamente él, retirando su mano, sus dedos cerrándose apretadamente en el aire vacío.- No lo digas, Kagome.

- No cambia nada, si lo digo o no. Te necesito. Necesito estar contigo.

- No.

- Imagina cómo te sentirías si yo durmiera con algún otro hombre- dijo ella en temeraria desdicha- sabiendo que él me estaba dando el placer que tú no puedes, que él me tomaba en sus brazos por la noche y…-

Inuyasha hizo un sonido gutural y rodó con rapidez sobre ella, extendiéndola bajo él sobre la dura tierra. Su cuerpo era pesado y poderoso, instalándose con mayor firmeza cuando las piernas de Kagome se abrieron instintivamente bajo sus faldas.

- Lo mataría-dijo Inuyasha roncamente- No podría soportarlo.

Él miró su rostro lleno de lágrimas y luego su mirada se movió a su ruborizada garganta y al rápido movimiento de sus pechos alzados. Una curiosa mezcla de triunfo y alarma llenó a Kagome cuando vio el calor sexual de su mirada, y sintió la agresiva energía masculina de su cuerpo. Estaba excitado, podía sentir la dura e insistente señal de ello entre sus muslos.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, luchando por controlarse.

- Tengo que dejarte ir.- dijo entre dientes.

- Todavía no- susurró Kagome. Se retorció un poco, sus caderas levantándose contra las suyas, y el movimiento provocó una marea de sensaciones en lo profundo de su abdomen.

Inuyasha gruñó, cerniéndose sobre ella, mientras sus dedos se hundían en la densa capa de musgo que cubría la tierra.

- No. - su voz estaba rota con la ira y el esfuerzo y… algo más… algo que sonaba a excitación.

Kagome se movió de nuevo, embargada con un peculiar sentimiento de urgencia, queriendo cosas para las que ella no podía encontrar palabras. Deseando su boca.. manos… cuerpo.. queriendo poseerlo y ser poseída. Sintió su cuerpo henchido, el tierno lugar entre sus piernas doliéndole delirantemente con cada lento roce contra la cresta de su erección.

- Te amo- dijo ella, buscando a tientas un modo de convencerlo de la enormidad de su necesidad- Te amaré hasta el día en que muera. Eres el único hombre que siempre querré, Inuyasha, el único…-

Sus palabras fueron sofocadas cuando él apresó su boca en un suave, sincero beso. Ella gimió de satisfacción, dado la bienvenida a la tierna exploración, la punta de su lengua buscando el delicado interior de sus labios. La besó como si estuviera robando secretos de su boca, devastándola con exquisita gentileza. Vorazmente, ella deslizó las manos bajo su camisa y sobre su espalda, saboreando el tacto de sus músculos flexionándose y del esplendor de su piel. Su cuerpo era duro, músculos esculpidos recubriendo acero… un cuerpo tan sano y sin defectos que ella sentía reverencia por él.

La lengua de él entró en su boca más profundamente, causándole un lloriqueo por los sutiles grados de incremento del placer. Sus brazos se curvaron a su alrededor protectoramente, y aligeró su peso para evitar aplastarla, incluso mientras continuaba devorándola con besos dulces que le robaban el alma. La respiración de él era irregular y demasiado rápida, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin parar. Kagome presionó sus labios contra su garganta, descubriendo que el compás de sus latidos hacía pareja con los suyos propios. Él, como ella, sabía, que cada momento de prohibida intimidad venía con un precio que ninguno de ellos podían permitirse. Inflamado más allá del punto de la cautela, Inuyasha tomó los botones frontales de su vestido, entonces dudó mientras batallaba una vez más con su conciencia.

- Sigue- dijo Kagome con voz confusa, su corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Besó la dura línea de su mandíbula, sus mejillas, cada parte de su rostro que ella podía alcanzar. Encontrando un punto sensible a un lado de su cuello, se concentró en el lugar vulnerable hasta que todo el cuerpo de él tembló.

– No pares- susurró fervientemente- No pares todavía. Nadie puede vernos. Inuyasha, por favor ámame, ámame….

Las palabras parecieron erosionar su voluntad de resistir, el hizo un sonido gutural cuando sus dedos trabajaron con rapidez en la fila de botones. Ella no llevaba corsé, nada excepto una delgada capa de camisa que se adhería a la redonda curva de sus pechos. Después de abrir su corpiño, Inuyasha tiró hacia abajo la camisa, exponiendo las suaves puntas rosas de sus pezones. Kagome levantó la mirada a su tenso rostro, valorando su expresión absorta, el modo en que sus ojos se habían entrecerrado con la pasión. Él tocó su pecho, sus dedos curvados bajo el pálido peso, su pulgar casando delicadamente sobre su cresta hasta que se contrajo. Se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo círculos alrededor del pezón excitado con toques perezosos de su lengua. Kagome jadeó de placer, sus pensamientos encendiéndose y ardiendo hasta las cenizas cuando la tomó completamente en su boca. Él tiró con delicadeza y succionó a ritmo constante, hasta que el calor alcanzó cada parte de ella, y el lugar entre sus muslos comenzó a latir en febril demanda. Dejando escapar un tembloroso jadeo, Inuyasha presionó su mejilla contra la curva desnuda de sus pechos.

Incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, Kagome deslizó sus dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones, y soltó los broches de sus tirantes. La superficie de su estómago estaba firmemente musculada, la piel suave como el satén excepto por la salpicadura de grueso vello por debajo del hueco de su ombligo. Su mano tembló cuando buscó el primer botón de sus pantalones.

- Quiero tocarte- susurró- Quiero sentirte ahí…

- Demonios, no- murmuró Inuyasha, atrapando sus muñecas con sus manos y colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos amabares brillaban y su mirada caliente viajó desde su boca a sus pechos.- Por el amor de Dios, apenas puedo controlarme a mí mismo así. Si me tocas, no seré capaz de detenerme a mi mismo de terminar esto.

Ella se contorsionó bajo él

- Quiero que lo hagas…

- Lo sé- murmuró Inuyasha, inclinándose para enjugar la frente sudorosa con su manga, mientras mantenía su cuidadoso agarre sobre las muñecas de ella.- Pero no voy a hacerlo. Tienes que seguir siendo virgen.

Kagome tiró casi con enfado de sus brazos prisioneros.

- ¡Haz lo que deseo, y maldito sea todo el mundo!

- Valientes palabras- se burló él gentilmente- Pero me gustaría oír lo que le dirías a tu marido en tu noche de bodas, cuando descubra que tu doncellez ya ha sido tomada.

El arcaico sonido de la palabra -doncellez- hizo a Kagome sonreír desagradablemente a pesar de su desdicha. Virginidad… la única cosa que el mundo parecía esperar de ella. Relajándose bajo él, dejó quedarse lacias sus muñecas en su agarre. Le miró a los ojos, sintiendo que todo el mundo se había cubierto de sombras y que él era la única fuente de luz.

- No me casare con nadie excepto contigo, Inuyasha- susurró ella- Y si alguna vez me dejas, me quedaré sola el resto de mi vida.

Su cabeza oscura bajó sobre la suya.

- Kagome- dijo con la voz reverente que podría haber usado para una plegaria- Yo nunca te dejaré a no ser que me digas que me vaya.

Su boca descendió a sus pechos desnudos. Kagome empujo hacia arriba impulsivamente, ofreciéndose sin reservas, dando un grito cuando el tomó un pezón duro y erguido en su boca. Humedeció la rosada carne con su lengua, remolineando sobre él y dándole golpecitos hasta que ella gimió en frustración.

- Inuyasha- dijo entrecortadamente, tirando en vano de sus brazos atrapados- Te necesito… por favor haz algo…Ansío tanto…

Él levantó su largo cuerpo para poder subir la parte delantera de sus faldas. El grueso de su erección se levantaba detrás de sus pantalones cuando presionó contra su cadera. Kagome deseó tocarle, explorar su cuerpo con la misma ternura que él le había mostrado, pero él no le dejaría. Él rebuscó bajo las capas de muselina, y encontró la cintura de sus calzones. Diestramente, desató las cintas que sujetaban la prenda, y entonces se paró para mirarla a sus ojos medio cerrados.

- Debería parar- su cálida mano se colocó sobre su estómago, por encima de los calzones- Es demasiado peligroso, Kagome.

Presionó su frente contra la de ella, hasta que sus transpiraciones se mezclaron y sus alientos llenaron la boca del otro en cálidos, tiernos jadeos.

- Oh, Dios, cómo te quiero- dijo él roncamente.

El peso de su mano la hizo estremecerse. Instintivamente se estiró abriendo sus muslos y se subió sobre los codos con fuerza, intentando llevar los dedos de él donde más lo necesitaba. Con gran cuidado, buscó bajo el velo de delgado de algodón, tocándola entre sus piernas completamente abiertas. Acarició la mancha de elásticos rizos, las puntas de sus dedos excavando tiernamente para encontrar el redondo monte de debajo. Kagome jadeó contra su boca cuando él separó su carne hinchada, retirando los suaves pliegues hasta encontrar la entrada de su cuerpo. Ardió con partes iguales de embarazo y excitación, girando el rostro un lado cuando él continuó su gentil exploración. Estaba familiarizado con los detalles de la carne de una mujer, sabiendo exactamente dónde era ella más sensible, las puntas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre el anhelante montículo de su sexo con increíble ligereza. Sus callos raspaban la piel húmeda, la sensación tan dulce y delicadamente enloquecedora que ella dejó escapar otro grito tembloroso.

- Shhh- la apaciguó Inuyasha, acariciándola alrededor del excitado brote, mientras su cabeza se levantaba para escrutar el prado más allá de las altas hierbas.- Alguien podría oírnos.

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras luchaba por obedecer, aunque pequeños lloriqueos siguieron deslizándose de su garganta. Inuyasha continuó buscando compañía no invitada, su mirada alerta revisando por encima los terrenos de la finca al borde del prado. Su dedo medio encontró la barrera de su virginidad y masajeó el frágil impedimento hasta que se suavizó. Kagome cerró los ojos contra el brillo de la luz del sol, no ofreciendo resistencia cuando Inuyasha usó sus rodillas para abrirle más las piernas, hasta que la parte interna de sus músculos estaba tirante y tensa. La penetró con un dedo, parando cuando la sitió sacudirse con sorpresa. Su boca tocó la frente de ella, y susurró contra su húmeda piel sedosa.

-Cariño, no te haré daño…

- Lo sé, es sólo... - ella se forzó a yacer pasivamente bajo él cuando sintió su dedo penetrar un poco más. Su voz tomada por un bajo palpitar- Me siento tan ra…rara…

Inuyasha lo empujó por complete hasta el segundo nudillo, y acarició sus sedosas paredes interiores, mientras su cuerpo automáticamente aferraba y se adhería a la gentil invasión. Gimiendo cuando sintió el frenético palpitar de la carne de ella, Inuyasha ajustó la parte inferior de su mano contra la cresta de su sexo hormigueante. Comenzó un movimiento lento y balanceante, su dedo introduciéndose más profundo, su mano frotándola rítmicamente.

-Oh…- Kagome no pudo pararse de embestir hacia arriba en esclava obediencia a las provocaciones de su mano- Oh, Inuyasha…

Él deslizó su brazo libre bajo su espalda, levantando sus pechos cuando mientras se los besaba de nuevo, su lengua jugando con los rígidos extremos. Se le alzó una oleada se sensaciones, que luego retrocedió dejándola gimiendo de excitación. Inuyasha no dudó, acariciándola con firmeza, sus dientes tomando sus pezones hasta que se pusieron más enrojecidos y duros. Kagome se concentró en el profundo deslizamiento de su dedo, en el placer que se arremolinaba y presionaba a través de sus caderas y de su espina dorsal, hasta que perdió la conciencia de todo excepto de sus manos, su boca, del peso de su pesado cuerpo posado sobre ella. Se imaginó su sexo entrando en ella, rasgándola y estirándola y llenándola… y de repente, no se pudo mover cuando voluptuosos espasmos comenzaron a arrollarla… olas de alivio tan intenso la hicieron sollozar, mientras la boca de él cubría precipitadamente la suya para ahogar todo sonido.

Estremeciéndose y sollozando, cabalgó sobre el placer hasta su vertiginosa cumbre, luego descendió mientras sus dedos tranquilizantes la apaciguaban hasta que se quedó tranquila.

Murmurando calladamente, Inuyasha la tomó y la meció hasta que se quedó relajada bajo él, sus miembros volviéndose pesados y cálidos. Su mano comenzó a retirarse de su empapado sexo, pero ella bajó una mano y cubrió sus dedos con los suyos.

-Ven dentro de mí- susurró- Te quiero, Inuyasha. Entra, vamos….

- No- dijo él a través de sus dientes apretados. Rodó sobre sí mismo fuera con un gemido, sus dedos hundiéndose en la húmeda tierra y arrancando grandes puñados de musgo.-Cúbrete. No puedo tocarte más, o no será capaz de detenerme…- se interrumpió con un sonido ahogado que traicionaba lo muy cerca que estaba de tomarla.- Bájate las faldas. Por favor.

- Te quiero- dijo ella sin respiración.

- Ahora. Lo digo en serio, Kagome.

No se atrevió a desobedecer, no cuando pudo oír esa nota punzante en su voz. Dejando escapar un suspiro, forcejeó para arreglar sus ropas. Después de un momento Inuyasha se puso sobre su costado para mirarla. Parecía retomado el control sobre sí mismo, aunque sus ojos todavía brillaban de pasión no satisfecha. Kagome sacudió su cabeza con una melancólicasonrisa.

- Nadie me mirará nunca como lo haces tú, como si me amaras con cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Lentamente, él se estiró y empujó un bucle de pelo tras su oreja.

–Así es como me miras tú a mí también.

Ella tomó su mano y besó la ruda superficie de sus nudillos.

- Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

Pero él permaneció en silencio, porque ambos sabían que era una promesa que él no podía hacer.

…

Kagome sabía que lo más seguro sería fingir que esos minutos llenos de pasión en el río nunca habían existido. Era imposible, sin embargo. Cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca, ella sentía su cuerpo entero reaccionar a su presencia. Las emociones parecían desperdigarse desde ella, cargando la atmósfera hasta que estaba segura de que cualquiera podía sentirlas. Ella no se atrevía a encontrarse con la mirada de Inuyasha delante de otros, temerosa de que su expresión la traicionara. Inuyasha era mucho mejor que ella en mantener una fachada impasible, pero algunos de los criados, incluyendo a la señora Kaede, remarcaron lo inusualmente callado que había estado durante la semana pasada. Estaba claro para los que lo conocían bien que algo le preocupaba.

- Es la edad, supongo- le dijo la señora Kaede a Salter, el mayordomo- los jóvenes son todo ánimo y travesuras un día y todo oscuridad y rebelión al siguiente.

- No importa cuál sea su temperamento, será mejor que Inuyasha haga su trabajo bien- dijo Salter hoscamente.

- O por su bien volverá a los establos, y será un criado de la clase más bajo durante el resto de sus días.

Cuando Kagome le repitió el comentario a Inuyasha una tarde, él hizo una mueca y se rió. Estaba ocupado sacando brillo a los paneles laqueados de un carruaje, mientras Kagome se sentaba sobre un cubo puesto bocabajo y lo miraba. La cochera estaba vacía y en silencio, excepto por él.

La tarea de Inuyasha le había hecho sudar, hasta que su blanca camisa se adhería dispareja a la superficie muscular de su espalda. Sus hombros se abultaban y flexionaban cuando aplicó una capa de cera en el lacado negro, y la frotó hasta que brilló como el cristal. Kagome se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero él había rehusado inexorablemente y le había quitado el trapo.

- Es mi trabajo- le dijo bruscamente- siéntate allí y mira.

Kagome le había obedecido con placer, disfrutando de la gracia masculina de sus movimientos. Como todo lo que hacía, Inuyasha ejecutó la tarea meticulosamente. Había sido enseñado desde niño que el trabajo bueno era su propia recompensa, y eso, acompañado de una completa falta de ambición, lo hacían un criado perfecto. Era el único defecto que Kagome le podía encontrar: su automática aceptación de su papel en la vida, una resignación tan íntima que parecía que nada pudiera cambiarlo. De hecho, meditóculpablemente, si no fuera por ella, Inuyasha habría sido perfectamente feliz con su destino. Ella era la única cosa que él siempre había querido y que nunca tendría. Y ella sabía cuán egoísta por su parte era mantenerlo tan firmemente atado a ella, pero no podía obligarse a dejarlo ir. Él le era tan necesario como lo era la comida y el agua y el aire.

- No quieres ser un criado inferior para siempre, ¿verdad?- presionó ella, llevando sus pensamientos a la conversación de ellos.

- Me gusta más que trabajar en la casa y llevar uniforme- replicó él.

- La señora Kaede cree que podrías hacerte primer lacayo algún día, o incluso ayuda de cámara- Kagome se negó a mencionar la pesarosa observación del ama de llaves acerca de que aunque Inuyasha haría un maravilloso ayuda de cámara, sus posibilidades de ello estaban grandemente disminuidas por su apostura. Ningún señor querría un ayuda de cámara cuya apariencia y porte deslucieran la suya propia. Es más, a alguien como Inuyasha lo conservaría de uniforme que lo marcara claramente como criado.- Y estarías mejor pagado.

- No me importa eso- murmuró él, aplicando más cera a la puerta de la superficie frontal del carruaje.-¿Para qué necesito más dinero?.

Kagome frunció el ceño pensativamente.

- Para comprar algún día una casita, y explotar tu propio terreno.

Inuyasha hizo una pausa a mitad de su abrillantado y la miró sobre su hombro con una repentina chispa diabólica en sus ojos dorado fundido.

- ¿Y quién viviría conmigo, en mi casita?

Kagome se encontró con su mirada y sonrió, mientras una fantasía la hacía presa y la sofocaba con calidez.

- Yo, por supuesto.

Considerando eso, Inuyasha colgó el trapo del encerado en el gancho de la lámpara del carruaje antes de aproximarse a ella lentamente. El estómago de Kagome se estremeció ante la mirada de su rostro.

- Necesitaría ganar una cantidad respetable de monedas para eso -murmuró- Mantenerte debe ser un objetivo costoso.

- No costaría tanto- protestó ella indignada.

Él le disparó una mirada escéptica.

- Sólo el precio de tus cintas del pelo, me convertiría en mendigo, esposa.

La palabra _esposa,_ pronunciada en ese tono bajo, la hizo sentir como si se hubiera tragado una cucharada de caramelo.

- Te compensaré de otras formas- replicó ella.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha se agachó y la puso en pie. Sus manos se deslizaron ligeramente sobre sus costados, demorándose justo bajo sus brazos, las palmas de sus manos rozando contra sus pechos. El masculino aroma almizclado de él y el brillo de su piel manchada de sudor la hizo tragar con esfuerzo. Sacó de su manga un pañuelito bordado de pequeñas rosas y secó la frente de él.

Tomándole la delicada prenda, Inuyasha observó la artesanía de puntadas verdes y rosas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- su pulgar acarició las flores bordadas- Es hermoso.

Ella se sonrojó de placer ante el cumplido

- Sí, trabajaba en él por las tardes. Una señora nunca debe sentarse con las manos desocupadas.

Inuyasha metió el pañuelo en la cintura de sus pantalones y miró con presteza a sus alrededores. Asegurándose de que estaban completamente sólos, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sus manos vagaron ligeramente sobre su espalda y sus caderas ejerciendo una deliciosa presión justo en los lugares oportunos, ajustando su cercanía con sensual precisión.

- ¿Estarás allí esperándome cada noche, en nuestra casita?- murmuró él.Ella asintió, apoyándose en él.Las gruesas pestañas negras de Inuyasha bajaron hasta que se hicieron sombras en sus mejillas.- ¿Y me rascarás la espalda cuando vuelva fatigado y sucio del campo?

Kagome se imaginó su largo, poderoso cuerpo recortado en una tina de madera… sus suspiros de placer al calor del agua… su espalda de bronce brillando a la luz del fuego.

- Sí- jadeó ella- Y luego tu podrás enjabonarte mientras yo cuelgo la olla de estofado sobre el fuego, y te contaré la pelea que tuve con el molinero, que no me dio suficiente harina porque su báscula estaba trucada.

Inuyasha rió suavemente mientras las puntas de sus dedos rozaban ligeramente su garganta.

- El tramposo- murmuró, sus ojos destellando- Hablaré con él mañana. Nadie intenta desplumar a mi esposa y consigue librarse de ello. Mientras tanto, vámonos a la cama. Quiero tenerte toda la noche.

El pensamiento de irse a dormir con él a una acogedora cama, sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, hizo a Kagome temblar con anhelo.

- Probablemente te quedarás dormido tan pronto como tu cabeza toque la almohada- dijo- El trabajo de granja es una tarea dura, estarás agotado.

- Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para amarte-.Sus brazos se deslizaron rodeándola, y se encorvó para acariciarle con la nariz la curva de su mejilla. Sus labios eran como terciopelo caliente cuando él susurró contra su piel- Voy a besarte desde la cabeza a la suela de los pies. Y no pararé hasta que te haga llorar, y luego te daré placer hasta que te debilites por mi amor.

Kagome deslizó sus dedos a su dura nuca y llevó la boca de él a la suya. Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos, moldeándoles gentilmente hasta que ella la abrió para admitir la incursión exquisita de su lengua. Ella quería la vida que él acababa de describir… la quería infinitamente más que el futuro que la aguardaba. Aunque esa vida perteneciera a otra mujer. La idea de alguien más compartiendo sus días y noches, sus secretos y sueños, la llenó de desesperación.

-Inuyasha- gimió ella, quitando la boca de la suya- prométeme…

El la sostuvo más fuerte, acariciándole la espalda, frotando la mejilla contra su pelo.

- Todo, todo...

- Si te casas con alguna otra, prométeme que siempre me amarás más a mí.

- Dulce y egoísta amada, - murmuró él tiernamente- Tendrás siempre mi corazón, me has arruinado para la vida.

Kagome envolvió su cuello con los brazos.

- ¿Estás resentido conmigo por ello?-su voz estaba sofocada contra su hombro

- Debería. Si no fuera por ti, habría estado contento con cosas ordinarias. Con una muchacha corriente.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella abrazándole con fiereza.

- ¿De veras?

- No.- admitió ella, e Inuyasha se rió, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para besarla.

Su boca era firme y exigente, su lengua se deslizó profundamente con brutal sensualidad. Cuando las rodillas de Kagome se debilitaron, se amoldó a él hasta que no quedó ni un centímetro de espacio entre ellos. Inuyasha la sostuvo con facilidad, manteniéndola entre sus muslos, su gran mano acunando su nuca. La presión de sus labios se alteró cuando lamió el interior de su boca con un jugueteo erótico que arrancó un entrecortado suspiro de ella. Justo cuando pensaba que se derretiría en el suelo formando un charco de éxtasis, Kagome fue contrariada cuando Inuyasha quitó abruptamente la boca de la suya.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella con voz confusa.

Inuyasha la silenció dando un toque con el índice sobre sus labios, mirando la entrada de la cochera con ojos entrecerrados.

-Pensé que había oído algo.

Kagome frunció el ceño de repentina preocupación, mirando como él rápidamente cruzaba las losas a grandes pasos hacia la entrada abovedada. Él miró de un lado de la vacía cochera al otro. No detectando señales de nadie, se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia KagomeElla deslizó los brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura.

- Bésame otra vez.

- Oh, no- dijo él con una mueca torcida- Vas a regresar a la casa. No puedo trabajar contigo aquí.

- Me quedaré callada- dijo ella, sacando su labio inferior rebeldemente- ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí.

- Sí, si lo sabré. -Miró a su propio cuerpo excitado, y entonces le disparó a ella una mirada infectada.- Y es difícil para un hombre hacer su trabajo cuando está en estas condiciones.

-Yo te lo pondré mejor.- ronroneó ella, bajando la mano al fascinante bulto de su erección- Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Con un gemido de risa, Inuyasha le robó a sus labios un cálido y rápido beso y la apartó de él.

- Ya te he dicho lo que vas a hacer: vuelve a la casa.

- ¿Escalarás a mi habitación esta noche?

- Puede.

Ella le lanzó una mirada burlonamente amenazadora, e Inuyasha hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando se volvía al carruaje.

…

Aunque los dos eran conscientes de la necesidad de precaución, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para vagar juntos. Se encontraban en los bosques, o en su lugar del río, o por la noche en su balcón. Inuyasha rehusaba con firmeza cruzar el umbral de la habitación de Kagome, diciendo que no podía ser responsable de sus acciones, si se encontraba cerca de una cama con ella.

Su autocontrol era mucho mayor que el de ella, aunque Kagome era plenamente consciente del esfuerzo que le costaba, y cuánto la quería. Él le había dado placer dos veces más, besándola, sosteniéndola y acariciándola hasta que estaba relajada de satisfacción. Y luego una tarde, mientras yacían justos en el río, Inuyasha finalmente le permitió a Kagome llevarlo al alivio. Sería para siempre la experiencia más erótica de su vida, con Inuyasha jadeando y gimiendo su nombre, su carne rígida y sedosamente dura cuando se deslizaba a través del ardiente agarre de sus dedos, su cuerpo poderoso desvalido a su toque. Kagome disfruto de su clímax más que del suyo propio, adorando el hecho de que ella pudiera darle el mismo éxtasis que él le había mostrado a ella.

Si bien esos eran sus años maravillosos, sin embargo, su tiempo era demasiado corto en esta vida. Kagome sabía que su aventura amorosa con Inuyasha, tal y como era, no acabaría nunca. Por eso mismo, ella no esperaba que terminara tan rápidamente, ni de una manera tan brutal.

…

Su padre convocó Kagome a su estudio después de la cena una noche, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Nunca había habido ninguna razón para que el conde hablara con ella ni con su hermana Sango en privado. Souta, su hijo, era el único vástago al que el conde prestaba alguna atención… y ninguna de las muchachas envidiaban a su hermano mayor por ello. El conde era especialmente crítico con su heredero, exigiendo perfección en todo momento, prefiriendo motivar con miedo en lugar de con elogios. Y pese a todo el adusto tratamiento que Souta había recibido, era esencialmente un muchacho amable y de buena naturaleza. Kagome tenía muchas esperanzas de que no se volvería como su padre algún día, pero había muchos años de moldeado de rudeza del conde almacenados para él.

En el momento en que Kagome llegó al estudio, sintió como si su estómago se hubiera vuelto un bloque de hielo. La frialdad se extendía hacia fuera a través de sus miembros hasta que llegó a la punta de sus dedos y a la suela de sus pies. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente del por qué había recibido esa orden inusual de su padre. El conde debía haber descubierto de algún modo su relación con Inuyasha. Si fuera otra cosa, le habría dicho a su madre o a la señora Kaede que hablaran con ella. Pero el hecho de que se fuera a molestar en comunicarse directamente con ella mostraba que el asunto era de importancia. Y sus instintos le advirtieron que la confrontación iba a ser ciertamente abominable. Trató de pensar frenéticamente en cómo reaccionar, en cómo proteger mejor a Inuyasha. Haría cualquier cosa, prometería lo que fuera, para mantenerlo a salvo de la furia del conde.

Helada y sudando, alcanzó el estudio, con su interior de paneles oscuros y el enorme escritorio de caoba sobre el que se dirigían muchos de los negocios de la finca. La puerta estaba abierta, y una lámpara ardía en su interior. Entró en la habitación y se encontró a su padre de pie cerca del escritorio.

El conde no era un hombre apuesto, sus rasgos eran demasiado anchos y rudos, como si hubiera sido moldeado por un escultor que hubiera tenido demasiada prisa para refinar los profundos golpes de su cincel. Si el conde hubiera poseído una cierta medida de calidez o ingenio, o alguna adición de amabilidad, sus rasgos podrían haberse prestado un cierto duro atractivo.

Desafortunadamente, era un hombre desprovisto absolutamente de humor, que con todas las ventajas que Dios le había dado, estaba en amargo desacuerdo con todo en la vida. No encontraba placer en nada, especialmente en su familia, quienes le parecían poco más que una carga colectiva. La única aprobación que le había mostrado alguna vez a Kagome era un reluctante orgullo por su belleza física que amigos y extraños habían alabado tan a menudo. Mientras que por sus pensamientos, su carácter, sus esperanzas y miedos, no se preocupaba en absoluto por esos intangibles. Le había dejado claro que el único propósito en la vida de Kagome era casarse bien.

Cuando se encaró con su padre, Kagome se preguntó como era posible sentir tan poco por el hombre que la había engendrado. Uno de los muchos lazos entre ella e Inuyasha era el hecho de que ninguno de ellos había conocido cómo era el amor de un padre ni una madre. Para ambos, si no hubiera sido por la señora Kaede, ninguno hubiera tenido ningún concepto de amor paternal.

Leyendo en la mirada de su padre un odio vivaz, Kagome reflexionó que eso era como él siempre había mirado a Sango. La pobre Sango, quien no tenía ninguna culpa de haber sido concebida por uno de los amantes de la condesa.

- ¿Enviaste a por mí, Padre?-murmuró sin entonación.

La luz de la lámpara acuchillaba sombras a través del rostro del conde de Miko cuando se dirigió a ella fríamente:

- En este momento – remarcó- estoy más seguro que nunca de que las hijas son una maldición del infierno.

Kagome dejó inexpresivo su rostro, aunque se vio forzada a hacer una breve inspiración cuando sus pulmones se contrajeron.

-Has sido vista con el mozo de cuadra- continuó el conde- Besándoos, con vuestras manos en el otro…-

Hizo una pausa, su boca contorsionándose brevemente antes de que consiguiera disciplinar sus rasgos.

- Parece que finalmente ha sobresalido la sangre de tu madre. Ella tiene un gusto similar por los de clase baja… aunque incluso ella tiene el sentido común de divertirse con los lacayos, mientras que tú pareces haber reducido tu interés a nada mejor que un desecho de cuadra.

Esas palabras llenaron a Kagome de un odio casi letal por su intensidad. Quería golpear el rostro burlón de su padre, vencerlo, herirlo en lo más profundo de su alma… si tenía una. Enfocando un pequeño cuadro de los paneles, Kagome se disciplinó para permanecer perfectamente quieta, dando sólo un pequeño respingo cuando su padre avanzó y le agarró la mandíbula con una mano. La presión de sus dedos mordió cruelmente los pequeños músculos de su rostro.

- ¿Ha tomado tu virtud?- ladró él.

Kagome le miró directamente en la superficie de obsidiana de sus ojos. –No.

Vio que no la creía. La garra hiriente sobre su rostro se tensó.

- Y si yo llamo a médico para examinarte, ¿confirmará él eso?.

Kagome no parpadeó, sólo lo miró sin expresión, retándole silenciosamente.

- Sí.- La palabra salió como un siseo.- Pero si hubiera sido por mí, mi virginidad se habría ido hace tiempo. Se la ofrecí libremente a Inuyasha, sólo desearía que él la hubiera aceptado.

El conde la soltó con un sonido enfurecido y la abofeteó rápidamente, su palma estrellándose contra su mejilla. La fuerza de la bofetada le entumeció el rostro y le giró la cabeza a un lado. Aturdida, Kagome sostuvo la palma de su mano contra su mejilla inflamada, y lo miró con ojos abiertos.

La visión de su estupor y su dolor pareció calmar de algún modo al conde. Dejando escapar una profunda inspiración, fue a su silla y se sentó con gracia arrogante. Su brillante mirada oscura se encontró con la de ella.

- El muchacho se irá de la finca por la mañana. Y te asegurarás de que nunca se atreva a aproximarse a ti de nuevo. Porque yo descubriré si lo hace, y usaré todos los medios a mi disposición para arruinarle. Sabes que tengo el poder y la voluntad para hacerlo. No importa adónde vaya, lo haré encontrar y cazar. Y tendré el mayor placer en asegurarme que su vida termina miserable y tortuosamente. No se merece menos por profanar a la hija de un Higurashi.

Kagome nunca había comprendido verdaderamente con anterioridad que para su padre era una propiedad, que sus sentimientos no significaban nada para él. Ella sabía que él decía en serio cada palabra, que aplastaría a Inuyasha como un infeliz roedor bajo su pie. Eso no debía pasar. Inuyasha debía ser amparado de la venganza de su padre, y ser previsto. Ella no podía permitirle castigarlo simplemente porque se había atrevido a amarla. Mientras el miedo roía su corazón, habló con una voz frágil que no reconoció como suya.

- Inuyasha no se regresará si él cree que yo quiero que se vaya.

- Entonces por su bien, haz que él lo crea.

Kagome no dudó en su respuesta.

- Quiero que se encuentre un puesto para él. Uno decente, un aprendizaje, algo que le permita mejorar.

Su padre parpadeó un instante ante la audaz demanda.

- ¿Qué te da la temeridad para creer que yo voy a hacer eso por él?.

- Aún soy virgen. -Dijo ella suavemente- Por ahora.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron durante un helado momento.

- Ya veo- murmuró el conde- Amenazarás con encamarte con el primer hombre que puedas encontrar, sea un pordiosero o un criador de cerdos, si no concedo tu petición.

- Exactamente.- No se requirió ninguna habilidad de actriz para que Kagome lo convenciera. Ella era sincera. Después de que Inuyasha se fuera, nada mantendría ningún valor para ella. Ni incluso su propio cuerpo.

La audacia de Kagome pareció despertar el interés del conde, tanto como lo irritó.

- Parece que aún tienes en ti algo de mi sangre-murmuró-Aunque hay, como siempre, mucho en cuestión, considerando a tu madre. Muy bien, le encontraré un puesto al insolente bastardo. Y tú harás tu parte para asegurarte que Stony Cross se libra de él.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra de eso?-persistió ella en voz baja, sus puños apretados a los costados.

- Sí.

- Entonces tú tienes la mía a cambio.

Una mueca despectiva contorsionó sus rasgos.- No te pido tu palabra, hija. No porque me fíe de ti, te aseguro que no es así. Sino porque he aprendido que el honor de una mujer tiene menos valor que la basura del suelo.

Como no se requería respuesta, Kagome permaneció de pie allí tiesa hasta que le ordenó que se fuera. Insensible y desorientada, caminó a su cuarto, donde esperó a que viniera Inuyasha. Los pensamientos clamaban frenéticamente en su mente. Una cosa era cierta, ningún poder en la tierra podría mantener a Inuyasha alejado de ella, mientras él creyera que ella todavía lo amaba.

Capítulo 3

Había sido un día largo y duro de trabajo para Inuyasha, ayudando a los asistentes del jardinero a construir un muro de piedra alrededor del huerto de frutales. Horas de levantar pesadas rocas habían provocado que sus músculos temblaran por el esfuerzo. Con una mueca lastimera, reflexionó en que no le sería de mucha utilidad a Kagome durante un día o dos (estaba casi demasiado dolorido para moverse). Pero quizás ella le dejaría descansar la cabeza en su regazo, y le dejaría echar una siesta durante unos pocos minutos, con su perfume y suavidad rodeándole. Dormir mientras sus dedos gentiles acariciaban su pelo… la idea lo llenó de fatigada anticipación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir con Kagome, debía ver a la señora Kaede, que le había ordenado que fuera con ella de inmediato. Después de bañarse en la vieja bañera de hierro que todos los criados masculinos podían usar, Inuyasha fue a la cocina con el pelo todavía húmedo. Su piel tenía el aroma del acre jabón que se usaba para limpiar los suelos y hacer la colada, que también se les daba a los criados para sus necesidades personales.

-El muchacho de la entrada dijo que querías verme.- dijo Inuyasha sin preámbulos. Cuando miró al ama de llaves, se quedó sorprendido por la apariencia consternada de su rostro.

- Lord Miko ha pedido verte- dijo la señora Kaede.

De repente, la gran cocina perdió su calor reconfortante, y la rica dulzura de un tarro de mermelada hirviendo en el fogón cesó de llamar a su más voraz que nunca apetito.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó cautelosamente Inuyasha.

La señora Kaede sacudió la cabeza. El calor de la cocina había hecho adherirse a mechones de su cabello sal y pimienta en sus mejillas.

- Te aseguro que no lo sé, y tampoco lo sabe Salter. ¿Te has metido en algún tipo de travesura, Inuyasha?.

- Travesura, no.

- Bueno, por lo que sé has hecho tu trabajo, y te has comportado tan bien como pueda hacerlo un muchacho de tu edad.- frunció el ceño contemplativamente- Quizás el señor desea recompensarte, o enviarte a alguna tarea especial.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que eso era poco probable. El conde nunca convocaba a un criado inferior por tal razón. Era jurisdicción del mayordomo el ofrecer alabanzas o disciplina, o repartir nuevas responsabilidades.

- Ve y ponte tu uniforme- le rogó la señora Kaede- No puedes presentarte delante del señor con tu ropa ordinaria. Y date prisa, no quiere esperar.

- Demonios- murmuró Inuyasha, encogiéndose ante la idea de vestir el odiado uniforme.

Fingiendo enfadarse, el ama de llaves levantó una cuchara de madera amenazadoramente- Otra palabra blasfema en mi presencia, y te golpearé en los nudillos.

- Sí, señora- Inuyasha bajó su cabeza y ensayó una expresión mansa que la hizo reír. Ella dio unos golpecitos en su mejilla con su cálida y mullida mano. Sus ojos eran suaves pozos de marrón cuando sonrió.

- Vete, y después de que hayas visto al conde, tendré pan fresco y mermelada esperándote.

Cuando Inuyasha se fue para obedecer, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y soltó un largo y tenso suspiro. Nada bueno vendría de la demanda del conde. La única posible razón para la convocatoria era su relación con Kagome. Se sintió ligeramente mareado. Inuyasha no le temía a nada excepto a la posibilidad de que lo apartaran de ella. La idea de días, semanas, meses pasados sin ser capaz de verla era insoportable… como si se le dijera que debía intentar vivir bajo el agua. Se abrumó por la necesidad de encontrarse con ella ahora, pero no había tiempo. Uno no se demora cuando el conde envía a por él.

Vistiéndose rápidamente en el uniforme de trencilla dorada, calzándose zapatos negros y medias blancas, Inuyasha fue al estudio donde le esperaba Lord Miko. La casa parecía peculiarmente silenciosa, llena del silencio que se daba antes de que tuviera lugar una ejecución. Usando dos nudillos como Salter le había enseñado, Inuyasha dio un cauteloso golpe en la puerta.

- Entra- dijo la voz del amo.

El corazón de Inuyasha latía tan fuerte que se sintió mareado. Dejando su rostro sin expresión, entró en la habitación y esperó justo dentro de la puerta. La habitación era sencilla y severa, cubierta con paneles de brillante cerezo y con ventanas de grandes vidrieras rectangulares en un lado. Estaba escasamente amueblada con bibliotecas, sillas de asiento duro y un gran escritorio donde se sentaba Lord Miko.

Obedeciendo al conciso gesto del conde, Inuyasha se aventuró en la habitación y se detuvo delante del escritorio.

- Mi señor- dijo humildemente, esperando que cayera el hacha.

El conde lo examinó con una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

- He estado considerando lo que se va a hacer contigo.

- ¿Señor?- cuestionó Inuyasha, su estómago dando un salto de una brusquedad mareante. Miró a los duros ojos de Miko y apartó instintivamente la mirada. Ningún criado se atreve a sostener la mirada del amo. Era un intolerable signo de insolencia.

- Ya no se requiere más tu servicio en Stony Cross Park.-la voz del conde era un calmado latigazo de sonido.- Serás despedido de inmediato. Me he encargado de asegurar otra ocupación para ti.

Inuyasha asintió en silencio.

- Estoy en tratos con un constructor de barcos de Bristol- continuó Miko- un tal señor Mokotsu, que ha condescendido en tomarte como aprendiz. Sé que es un hombre honorable y espero que será un amo, si bien exigente, justo…

Miko dijo algo más, pero Inuyasha sólo lo medio escuchó. Bristol… no sabía nada de él, excepto que era un puerto comercial de los principales, y que estaba lleno de cuestas y era rico en carbón y metal. Al menos no estaba demasiado lejos, era un condado vecino.

- No tendrás oportunidad de regresar a Stony Cross- dijo el conde, volviendo a capturar su atención- Ya no eres más bienvenido, por razones que no deseo discutir. Y si intentas regresar, haré que lo lamentes amargamente.

Inuyasha comprendió lo que se le estaba diciendo. Nunca se había sentido tan a la merced de nadie. Era un sentimiento al que un criado debería estar bien acostumbrado, pero, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió resentido por él.

Intentó tragarse su hirviente hostilidad, pero permaneció aguda e hiriente en el fondo de su garganta.

_Kagome…_

- He organizado que seas transportado esta noche- dijo Miko fríamente.- La familia Farnham transporta bienes para su venta en el mercado de Bristol. Te permitirán montar en la parte trasera de su carro. Recoge tus pertenencias de inmediato, y llévalas al hogar de los Farnham en el pueblo, desde donde partirás.

Abriendo el cajón del escritorio, extrajo una moneda y se la lanzó a Inuyasha, que la cogió instintivamente. Era una corona, el equivalente a cinco chelines.

- Tu paga del mes, aunque te faltan unos pocos días para las cuatro semanas completas- comentó Miko- Que no se diga nunca que soy poco generoso.

- No, milord- medio susurró Inuyasha. Esta moneda, junto con la exigua cantidad de ahorros de su cuarto sumaría aproximadamente dos libras. Tendría que hacerlo durar, ya que su aprendizaje sería probablemente un trabajo sin paga.

- Puedes irte ahora. Dejarás atrás tu uniforme, ya que no tendrás más necesidad de él.- el conde volvió su atención a algunos papeles del escritorio, ignorando completamente a Inuyasha.

- Sí, milord- la mente de Inuyasha era una revolución de confusión cuando dejó el estudio. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado nada el conde, ¿Por qué no había exigido saber con precisión cuán lejos había ido su corto de vida amorío?. Quizás Miko estaba asumiendo lo peor, que Kagome ya había tomado a Inuyasha como su amante. ¿Sería castigada Kagome por ello?

No estaría aquí para descubrirlo. No sería capaz de protegerla ni reconfortarla… iba a ser eliminado de su vida con precisión quirúrgica. Pero maldito si no iba a verla de nuevo. El estupor palideció, y de repente su aliento pareció arder en la garganta y pecho, como si hubiera inhalado fuego en sus pulmones.

…

Kagome casi se dobló sobre sí misma de agonía cuando escuchó el sonido que había estado esperando… el silencioso rascar de Inuyasha escalando a su balcón. Su estómago rodó, y apretó los puños contra su abdomen. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y sabía que incluso sin la manipulación de su padre, su intrusión en la vida de Inuyasha sólo podía haber resultado en desdicha para ambos. Inuyasha estaría en mejor situación para hacer un nuevo comienzo, sin estorbos de nada ni nadie de su pasado. Encontraría a alguien más, alguien que fuera libre de amarlo como ella nunca lo sería. Y no dudaba que se le ofrecerían muchos corazones femeninos a un hombre como él.

Kagome sólo deseó que hubiera otra forma de liberarlo, un modo que no les causara tanto dolor a ambos.

Vio a Inuyasha en su balcón, una gran sombra detrás de la red de la cortina de encaje. La puerta se había dejado ligeramente abierta… La golpeó ligeramente con el pie, pero como siempre, no se atrevió a cruzar el umbral.

Kagome encendió cuidadosamente una vela al lado de la cama, y miró cómo su propio reflejo cobraba parpadeante vida en los paneles de cristal, sobreimpresa a la oscura forma de Inuyasha antes de que la puerta se abriera más y la imagen se deslizara fuera.

Kagome se sentó en la esquina de la cama más cercana al balcón, no confiando en sí misma para acercarse más a él.

- Has hablado con el conde- dijo sin inflexión, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba hacia abajo por su tensa espalda.

Inuyasha estaba muy quieto, interpretando la rigidez de su postura, el modo en que se negaba a él. A esas alturas debería haber estado en sus brazos.

- Me dijo…

- Sí, sé lo que te dijo- interrumpió suavemente Kagome- Vas a dejar Stony Cross Park. Y es lo mejor, realmente.

Inuyasha hizo una lenta, confusa sacudida de cabeza.

- Necesito cogerte en brazos- susurró él, y por primera vez dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Se paró sin embargo, cuando Kagome alzó una mano en un gesto de freno.

- No- dijo ella, y tomó aliento para terminar cuanto antes- Se ha terminado, Inuyasha. La única cosa que queda por hacer es decir tu despedida y desaparecer.

- Encontraré una forma de regresar- dijo él confusamente, su mirada acosada- Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas…

- Eso no sería sensato. Yo…- el autoaborrecimiento se enroscó en ella cuando se forzó a seguir- No quiero que regreses. No quiero volver a verte más.

Mirándola sin expresión, Inuyasha retrocedió un paso de ella.

- No digas eso- murmuró con voz ronca- No importa dónde vaya, nunca dejaré de amarte. Dime que sientes lo mismo, Kagome. Dios… no puedo vivir sin alguna brizna de esperanza.

Era precisamente esa esperanza lo que provocaría su probable ruina. Si él tenía esperanzas, regresaría a ella, y entonces su padre lo destruiría. El único modo de salvar a Inuyasha era alejarlo por su bien… extinguir toda fe en su amor. Si no llevaba eso a cabo, entonces ningún poder sobre la tierra sería suficiente para mantenerlo lejos de ella.

- Te pido disculpas por mi padre, desde luego, -dijo Kagome en una voz ligera y quebradiza- Le pedí que te despidiera para evitarme el embarazo. Él estaba enfadado, por su puesto, dijo que debería al menos haber mirado en algún lugar por encima de las cuadras. Tenía razón. La próxima vez elegiré con más distinción.

- ¿La próxima vez?- Inuyasha parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado.

- Me has divertido un tiempo, pero ya estoy aburrida de ti. Supongo que deberíamos intentar separarnos como amigos, sólo que…. eres sólo un criado, después de todo. Por lo tanto, permite que lo terminemos limpiamente. Es mejor para ambos que te vayas antes de que me vea forzada a decir cosas que nos harán sentir incluso más incómodos. Vete, Inuyasha. Ya no te quiero.

-Kagome... tú me quieres...-

- Estaba jugando contigo. He aprendido todo lo que podía de ti. Ahora necesito encontrar un caballero con el que practicar.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, mirándola la mirada de un animal herido de muerte. Desesperadamente, Kagome se preguntó cuánto más podría continuar sin quebrarse.

- ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como tú?- preguntó ella, cada palabra de desdén causando una cuchillada de agonía en ella.- Eres un bastardo, Inuyasha… no tienes familia, ni linaje, ni medios… ¿qué podrías ofrecerme que no pudiera tomar de cualquier hombre de bajo linaje? Vete, por favor.- sus uñas dejaron surcos sangrientos en las palmas de sus manos.- Vete.

Mientras se desentrañaba el silencio, Kagome bajó la cabeza y esperó, temblando, rezando a un Dios misericordioso que Inuyasha no se acercara a ella. Si la tocaba, o le hablaba otra vez, se desmoronaría de angustia. Se hizo inspirar y espirar, forzando a sus pulmones a trabajar, deseando que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Después de largo rato, abrió los ojos y miró el umbral vacío.

Se había ido.

Levantándose de la cama, consiguió alcanzar el lavamanos y se aferró con los brazos rodeando el cuenco de porcelana. La náusea erupcionó en espasmos castigadores, y se dedicó a ello con jadeos de desdicha, hasta que su estómago estuvo vacío y sus rodillas habían perdido toda capacidad de funcionamiento. Tropezando y reptando hacia el balcón, se acuclilló contra la barandilla y agarró los barrotes de hierro.

Vio la distante figura de Inuyasha caminando por el camino que salía de la mansión, camino que conectaba con la carretera del pueblo. Llevaba la cabeza baja, y se fue sin una mirada hacia atrás.

Kagome lo miró hambrientamente a través de los barrotes pintados, sabiendo que nunca lo volvería a ver

-Inuyasha- suspiró ella. Miró por los pintados barrotes hasta que desapareció, siguiendo un giro del camino que lo conduciría lejos de ella. Y entonces presionó su rostro gélido y sudoroso contra la manga de su vestido, y sollozó.

.-.-.-


	2. Ella y su dolor

Capitulo 4

La señora Kaede llegó a la puerta del escritorio de Kagome, una pequeña antecámara de su dormitorio. La diminuta habitación se había originado de un castillo construido a principios del siglo diecisiete. Años atrás, el conde y la condesa habían comprado el gabinete abovedado en un viaje que habían realizado al exterior. Había sido empacado dentro de bastos paneles de madera, los cuadros, el techo y el suelo y completamente reconstruido en Stony Cross Park. Tales habitaciones eran raras en Inglaterra pero comunes en Francia, donde la clase alta utilizaba aquellos cuartos para soñar despiertos, estudiar y escribir, y conversar íntimamente con algún amigo.

Kagome se acurrucó en la esquina de un sillón que había estado alojada contra la ventana del añejo vidrio, con la mirada fija en la nada. El estrecho umbral por debajo de los cristales de la ventana estaba Kagomeado con pequeños objetos... un diminuto caballito pintado de metal... un par de soldados de hojalata, uno de ellos sin un brazo... un botón barato de madera de la camisa de un hombre... un pequeño cuchillo enfundado con un mango tallado con la punta de un cuerno. Todos los artículos eran trocitos y piezas del pasado de Inuyasha que Kagome había coleccionado. Sus dedos estaban enrollados alrededor del dorso de un pequeño libro de versos, la absurda clase de libros utilizados para enseñar a los niños las reglas de la gramática y la ortografía. La señora Kaede recordó más de una ocasión en la que había visto a Kagome e Inuyasha de niños, leyendo juntos el abecedario, con sus cabezas muy juntas mientras Kagome se empeñaba en tratar de enseñarle sus lecciones. E Inuyasha había escuchado de mala gana, aunque era bastante claro que hubiera preferido mucho más andar corriendo por los bosques como una criatura incivilizada.

Frunciendo el ceño, la señora Kaede colocó un plato de sopa y tostadas sobre la falda de Kagome. -Es hora de que comas algo- dijo, acentuando su preocupación con una voz severa.

En el mes en que Inuyasha había partido, Kagome no había podido comer o dormir. Débil y desanimada, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a solas. Cuando se le ordenada acompañar a la familia en la cena, se sentaba sin tocar su comida y permanecía anormalmente silenciosa. El conde y la condesa decidieron considerar el rechazo de Kagome como un capricho infantil. Sin embargo, la señora Kaede no compartía esa opinión, preguntándose cómo podían desestimar tan fácilmente el profundo afecto que existía entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

El ama de llaves había tratado de razonar acerca de su preocupación, recordándose a sí misma que ellos eran simples niños, y como tales, eran criaturas muy animosas. Aún así... perder a Inuyasha parecía desquiciar a Kagome.

-Yo también lo extraño,- dijo el ama de llaves, con un nudo en la garganta y dolor compartido. -Pero debes pensar en lo que es mejor para Inuyasha, no para ti. No querrías que él permaneciera aquí y estuviera atormentado por todas las cosas que no podría tener. Y no le sirve a nadie dejarte convertir en pedazos de esta manera. Estás pálida y delgada, y tu cabello está tan áspero como la cola de un caballo. ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha si te viese ahora?-

Kagome elevó una lánguida mirada hacia la de ella. -Él pensaría que es lo que merezco por ser tan cruel.-

-Él entenderá algún día. Reflexionará sobre ello y se dará cuenta de que tú sólo podías haberlo hecho por su propio bien.-

-¿Tú piensas eso?- Preguntó Kagome sin aparente interés.

-Por supuesto-, asintió vehemente la señora Kaede.

-Yo no- Kagome recogió el caballito de metal de la ventana y lo observó sin emoción. -Pienso que Inuyasha me odiará por el resto de su vida.-

El ama de llaves meditó en las palabras, convenciéndose cada vez más de que si algo no se hacía pronto para sacudir a la joven de su congoja, se podría provocar un daño permanente en su salud.

-Quizá debería decirte que... he recibido una carta de él,- dijo la señora Kaede, aunque había tenido la intención de guardar esa información para ella misma. No se podía predecir cómo reaccionaría Kagome ante las noticias. Y si el conde se enterara de que la señora Kaede había permitido a Kagome ver aquella misiva, habría aún otro puesto libre en Stony Cross Park... el de ella.

Los ojos oscuros de la joven revivieron de repente, cargados de un brillo frenético. -¿Cuándo?-

-Esta misma mañana-

-¿Qué escribió? ¿Cómo está?-

-Aún no he leído la carta, tú sabes como son mis ojos. Necesito la luz apropiada... y he extraviado mis lentes...-

Kagome empujó el plato a un lado y salió con esfuerzo del sillón -¿Dónde está? Déjame verla de una vez... oh, porqué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?-

Inquieta por el color febril que se había apoderado del rostro de la joven, la señora Kaede trató de calmarla. -La carta está en mi habitación, y no la tendrás hasta que termines cada bocado de ese plato.- Dijo con firmeza. -A mi entender, nada a pasado a través de tus labios desde ayer… Te desmayarás antes de alcanzar las escaleras.-

-Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo puedes hablar de comida?- Preguntó salvajemente Kagome.

La señora Kaede la retuvo en su posición, sosteniendo la mirada desafiante de Kagome sin parpadear, hasta que la muchacha liberó sus manos con un sonido iracundo. Recogiendo el plato, agarró un trozo de pan y lo desgarró furiosamente con sus dientes.

El ama de llaves la observó con satisfacción. -De acuerdo, ven a buscarme cuando hallas terminado…. estaré en la cocina. Y luego iremos a mi cuarto por la carta.-

Kagome comió tan rápido que casi se atragantó con el pan. Pasó un poquito mejor la sopa, con la cuchara temblando de una manera tan violenta que repartió poco más que algunas gotas a su boca. Parecía no poder concentrarse en un pensamiento, su mente estaba revuelta y girando. Sabía que no habría palabras de perdón o comprensión en la carta de Inuyasha…… no haría ninguna mención con respecto a ella. Eso no importaba. Todo lo que ella quería era alguna seguridad de que él estaba vivo y bien. Oh Dios, estaba hambrienta de noticias de él.

Tanteando con la cuchara, la arrojó con impaciencia en la esquina, y calzó sus pies en sus zapatos. Era una señal de lo estúpidamente absorbida que estaba en si misma, ya que no se le había ocurrido pedirle a la señora Kaede comenzar una correspondencia con Inuyasha. Aunque era imposible para Kagome comunicarse con él, ella aún podía conseguir una frágil conexión a través del ama de llaves. La idea causó un cálido sentimiento de alivio en su interior, disolviendo el aislamiento que se había encajonado en ella por semanas. Voraz por la carta, anhelando ver las marcas que las manos de Inuyasha habían hecho en el pergamino, Kagome se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, su aparición atrajo algunas miradas extrañas por parte de la fregadera y el par de cocineras, y se dio cuenta que su rostro debía de estar muy rojo. La excitación ardía en ella, haciendo difícil permanecer en calma mientras rodeaba la enorme mesa de madera hacia el lado en donde permanecían la señora Kaede y la cocinera, cerca del horno de ladrillos sobre el hogar. El aire estaba cargado con el olor del pescado friéndose, el rico y graso aroma parecía cuajar el contenido del estómago de Kagome. Luchando contra una oleada de náuseas, tragó repetidamente y se dirigió hacia el ama de llaves, que estaba haciendo una lista junto con la cocinera.

-La carta- murmuró Kagome a su oído, y la señora Kaede sonrió.

-Sí. Sólo un momento más, milady.-

Kagome asintió con un suspiro impaciente. Se dio vuelta de frente al horno, donde una de las criadas procuraba voltear el pescado de una manera muy tosca. El aceite salpicaba repetidamente de la sartén cuando cada pieza era golpeada, el líquido se derramaba dentro de la canasta rellena con las brazas nuevas. Elevando sus cejas ante la ineptitud de la muchacha, Kagome dio un codazo al rechoncho cuerpo de la señora Kaede. -Señora Kaede….-

-Sí, ya casi terminamos.- Murmuró el ama de llaves.

-Lo sé, pero el horno…..-

-Una palabra más con la cocinera, milady.-

-Señora Kaede, no creo que la criada debiera….-

Kagome fue interrumpida por una sorpresiva ráfaga de aire caliente acompañada por un explosivo rugido mientras que la canasta empapada de aceite se prendía fuego. Las llamas alcanzaron el techo y se esparcieron hasta la sartén con el pescado, transformando la cocina en un infierno. Aturdida, Kagome sintió que la criada tropezó con ella, y el aire escapó de sus pulmones mientras su espalda chocaba con el borde de la mesa dura.

Hipando por un poco de aire, Kagome estaba débilmente consiente de los gritos de temor de la criada, opacados por los agudos alaridos de la señora Kaede para que alguien trajera un saco de sales de bicarbonato de la despensa, para sofocar las llamas.

Kagome dio la vuelta para escapar del calor y del humo, pero parecía que estaba rodeada por él. De repente su cuerpo estaba abarcado por el dolor más sofocante de lo que hubiera imaginado posible. Entrando en pánico ante la comprensión de que sus ropas se prendieran fuego, corrió instintivamente, pero no podía escapar de las llamas que la devoraban viva. Tuvo la empañada visión del rostro horrorizado de la señora Kaede, y luego alguien la arrojó violentamente contra el suelo... la voz de un hombre maldiciendo. Había punitivas quemaduras en sus piernas y en su cuerpo mientras él sacudía sus ropas incendiadas. Kagome lloró y luchó contra él, pero no pudo respirar más, o pensar o ver mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad.


	3. Los americanos

Capítulo 6

Había habido pocas personas en la vida de Kagome en las que ella había confiado bastante para amar. Sin embargo, amar a Jakotsu, Lord ShininTai había sido una de las cosas más fáciles de hacer. La suya era una amistad en su forma más pura, sin manchar con algún matiz de sexualidad. Muchos rumores sobre una aventura habían circulado durante los últimos cinco años, que sirvieron a ambos sus propósitos. Kagome gustaba del hecho de que pocos hombres se atrevieron a acercársele debido a su supuesta implicación romántica con Jakotsu. Y Jakotsu, para su parte, estaba agradecido que el chisme sobre ellos previno otros rumores más destructivos.

Kagome nunca había curioseado en el tema de las preferencias sexuales de Jakotsu, pues no tenían nada que ver con ella. Pero ella sabía lo que muy pocas personas sospechaban —que su atracción estaba limitada exclusivamente hacia los hombres. Lo cual haría a algún compañero semejante muy afortunado de hecho. El encanto de Jakotsu, su inteligencia y su ingenio afilado como piedra lo habrían hecho deseable sin importar su aspecto físico. Pero sucedía que él era también esplendorosamente hermoso, con el pelo grueso del color del oro blanco, ojos grises oscuros y un cuerpo bien ejercitado.

Cuando Kagome estaba con Jakotsu, ella no podía evitar más que disfrutarlo. Él la hacia reír, la hacia pensar y presentía lo que ella iba a decir incluso antes de que ella lo dijera. Jakotsu podría levantarla de sus ocasionales depresiones espirituales como ninguno otro, y en ocasiones, ella había hecho lo mismo por él. -A veces me haces desear ser un hombre,- ella le dijo una vez, riendo. Su sonrisa era deslumbrantemente blanca en su rostro ligeramente bronceado.

-No, tú eres demasiado perfecta como mujer.-

-Lejos de perfecta,- murmuró ella, consciente del grueso tejido de cicatrices que cubrían sus piernas.

Siendo Jakotsu, él no había recurrido a lugares comunes o a mentiras, sino que simplemente le había tomado la mano en la suya y la había sostenido durante mucho tiempo. Ella ya le había contado sobre su accidente, y el daño que había sufrido en sus piernas, no mucho tiempo después de que se hubieran conocido. Extraño, realmente, ya que ella lo había guardado en secreto a amigos de años... pero no podía ocultarle nada a Jakotsu. Ella también le había contado cada detalle de su amor prohibido con Inuyasha, y cómo ella lo había enviado lejos. Jakotsu había recibido sus confidencias con una tranquila comprensión y la cantidad justa de compasión.

Con una sonrisa tiesa, Kagome tomó sus manos en un apretón, y hablo cautelosamente. -Te necesito, Jakotsu.-

Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos atentos. -¿Que sucede?-

-Inuyasha,- logró decir ella. -Ha vuelto.-

Jakotsu sacudió su cabeza incrédulamente. -¿A Stony Cross?- Ante su asentimiento, él unió sus labios en un silbido sin sonido. -Buen Dios.-

Kagome sonrió trémulamente. -El está quedándose en la casa de solteros vino con los americanos.-

-Pobrecita,- dijo él pesarosamente. -Al parecer la mala suerte no te abandona. Ven conmigo al jardín, así podremos hablar.-

Ella anhelaba complacerle, pero se refrenó de manera incierta. -Debo permanecer y recibir a los invitados.-

-Esto es más importante,- le informó Jakotsu, llevando su mano al recodo de su brazo. -Sólo unos minutos —te traeré de vuelta antes de que se den cuenta. Ven.-

Caminaron hacia el balcón de piedra que daba a las terrazas traseras, donde una fila de puertas francesas estaban abiertas para recibir la brisa perdida del aire. Kagome habló rápidamente, contándole todo mientras que él escuchaba en silencio pensativamente. Deteniéndose brevemente en las puertas abiertas, Jakotsu echó un vistazo detrás a la multitud de invitados. -Dime cuál es él,- murmuró.

Kagome apenas tenia que echar un vistazo dentro del salón de baile, estando tan adaptada a la presencia de Inuyasha. -Él está allá, cerca del friso dorado. Mi hermano le está hablando.-

Después de echar un vistazo discreto, Jakotsu volvió su mirada y hablo secamente. -Bastante agradable, si te gustan del tipo oscuro.-

A pesar de lo perturbada que se encontraba, Kagome no pudo suprimir una risa seca. -¿Hay alguien a quien no le guste?-

-Yo, al menos. Te dejo a ti el _Sturm und Drang_, querida—Yo tomaré a alguien que sea un poco más fácil de manejar.-

-¿Que es _Sturm und Drang_?-

-Ah... veo que tendré que presentarte a los puntos más finos de la literatura alemana. Significa agitación apasionada—traducida literalmente, la 'tormenta y la tensión.'-

-Sí, bueno. No hay nada absolutamente tan emocionante como una tormenta, no es así?- Kagome pregunto pesarosamente.

Jakotsu hizo una mueca mientras que la conducía a un banco próximo. -Sólo cuando uno la esta viendo desde dentro de una casa agradable y acogedora.- Mientras se sentaban, él tomó la mano de Kagome en la suya y la presionó ligeramente. -Dime, dulce, que es lo que haremos sobre este problema tuyo?-

-Aun no estoy segura.-

-Te ha dicho Inuyasha qué es lo que desea de ti?- Jakotsu contestó a su propia pregunta antes de que ella pudiera. –Olvídalo sé exactamente lo que él desea. La pregunta es, hay alguna posibilidad de que él te fuerce de alguna manera?-

-No,- ella dijo inmediatamente. -No importa cuanto haya cambiado Inuyasha, él nunca recurriría a eso.-

Jakotsu pareció relajarse levemente. -Esas son buenas noticias.-

-Estoy asustada, Jakotsu,- Kagome confesó en un susurro poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. -No de lo que suceda ahora, o durante las próximas semanas... estoy asustada por lo que sucederá después, cuando Inuyasha se vaya otra vez. Sobreviví a él una vez, pero no sé si podré hacerlo nuevamente.-

Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó de modo tranquilizador. -Sí lo harás—yo estará aquí para ayudarte.- Una pausa larga sobrevino mientras que él consideraba sus próximas palabras. -Kagome, lo que estoy a punto de decir puede parecerte algo poco oportuno... es sólo que he estado considerando una idea últimamente, y este puede ser un buen momento para mencionarlo como cualquier otro.-

-Sí?-

Jakotsu la miró, sus narices apenas tocándose. Él sonrió, sus ojos grises destellaban mientras que reflejaban el claro de luna. -Somos un buen par, dulce. En los cinco años que nos hemos conocido, he llegado a adorarte como a ninguna otra persona en la tierra. Podría pasar la próxima hora enumerando tus virtudes, pero tu estás bien enterada de ellas ya. Mi propuesta es esta—pienso que debemos continuar como ahora, con una alteración de menor importancia. Deseo casarme contigo.-

-Has estado bebiendo?- Kagome preguntó, y él rió.

-Piénsalo—te convertirías en la señora de Marshleigh. Seríamos la más rara de todas las combinaciones, un marido y una esposa que realmente se gustan.-

Ella lo miró fijamente confundida. -Pero tu nunca desearías—-

-No. Encontraremos un tipo de satisfacción en el matrimonio, y otro fuera de él. La amistad es condenadamente mucho más durable que el amor, Kagome. Y yo soy bastante tradicionalista en un sentido—veo la sabiduría en mantener la pasión enteramente separada del matrimonio. No te culparé por buscar tus placeres donde puedas encontrarlos, y tu no me culparás por hacer lo mismo.-

-No buscaré esa clase de placeres,- murmuró ella. -A cualquier hombre que viera mis piernas le seria imposible hacerme el amor.-

-Entonces no lo dejes verlas,- dijo Jakotsu ocasionalmente.

Ella le dio un vistazo escéptico. -pero cómo—-

-Utiliza tu imaginación, querida.-

El brillo diabólico en sus ojos la hizo ruborizarse. -Nunca he considerado la posibilidad antes. Sería extraña y complicada —-

-Se reduce a un simple tema de logística,- Jakotsu le informó sardónicamente. -Pero volviendo a mi propuesta —¿lo pensaras un poco mas?-

Ella sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa renuente. -Puedo ser demasiado convencional para tal arreglo.-

-Al diablo con la convención.- Jakotsu besó su cabello. -Déjame ayudar a reparar tu corazón cuando esté quebrado. Déjeme frotar tus piernas en la noche, y abrazarte como un amigo querido lo haría. Déjeme llevarte a los lugares hermosos cuando estés cansada de las vistas inglesas.-

Kagome sonrió contra la fina trama de su capa. -¿Puedo tener un poco mas de tiempo para considerar tu tan tentadora oferta?-

-Todo el tiempo del mundo.- Jakotsu cambió de posición repentinamente, aunque sus brazos permanecían alrededor de ella, y habló tranquilamente en su oído. -El Sr. _Sturm_ está viniendo para acá, Srta. _Drang_. ¿Qué deseas que haga me quedo o me voy?-

Kagome se soltó de él. -Vete,- susurró ella. -Puedo manejarlo.-

-Haremos que ese sea tu epitafio,- bromeo Jakotsu, y rozó sus labios por su mejilla. -Buena suerte, dulce. Da un grito si me necesitas.-

-¿No deseas conocerlo antes de irte?- Preguntó ella.

-Dios, no. Mate sus propios dragones, milady,- dijo, y la dejó con una mueca.

Kagome miraba para arriba del banco cuando Inuyasha se le acercó, su presencia oscura bajaba sobre ella como una sombra. La referencia de Jakotsu sobre Inuyasha no era absolutamente exacta —él parecía más un demonio que un diablo, necesitando solamente un tridente para completar la imagen. Un diablo alto, cavilante, de ojos ardientes, en un diseño formal de negro y blanco. Él literalmente le quitó la respiración. Kagome se horrorizo ante su propia hambre incontrolable de tocarlo. Éste era el sentimiento de su juventud, el entusiasmo salvaje, vertiginoso que ella nunca había podido olvidar. -Inuyasha,- dijo ella sin aliento. -Buenas tardes.-

Él se paró ante ella y echó un vistazo atento al umbral a través del cual Jakotsu acababa de salir. -¿ Quién era ése?- Preguntó, aunque ella sospechó que él ya lo sabía.

-Lord ShininTai,- contestó ella-. -Un amigo muy querido.-

-¿Solamente un amigo?-

Diez minutos atrás, Kagome habría contestado que sí sin dudarlo. Ahora, en luz de la oferta de matrimonio de Jakotsu, ella consideró la pregunta cuidadosamente. -Él desea casarse conmigo,- admitió.

La expresión de Inuyasha era perfectamente aburrida, aunque había un parpadeo impar en sus ojos. -¿Y tu lo deseas?-

Kagome lo miró fijamente allí parado ante ella, mitad en la sombra, mitad en la luz, y sintió un cambio sobre su cuerpo, la piel zumbando debajo de la seda azul, las puntas de sus pechos endureciéndose. El calor se esparció sobre la superficie de su pecho y estómago como si alguien respirara contra ella. -Probablemente,- ella oyó su propio susurro.

Inuyasha vino hacia ella, tomándole la mano como una orden silenciosa. Ella permitió que la levantara de su asiento, y sintió que sus dedos largos se cerraban sobre muñeca enguantada apenas debajo de su anillo de pimpollos blancos. Su muñeca permaneció flexible y sin ofrecer resistencia a su asimiento. Ella sintió su corazón contraerse brevemente al sentir su pulgar deslizarse por su palma. Sus manos estaban forradas en gruesos guantes, pero la mera presión de sus dedos contra ella era suficiente para acelerar su pulso.

-Inuyasha,- preguntó ella tranquilamente, -¿por qué no me advertiste antes de volver tan repentinamente a Stony Cross Park?-

-No pensé que te importaría si venía o no.-

La obvia mentira fue entregada suavemente. Cualquier persona le habría creído, excepto ella. _¿No me importaría? _Pensó ella, suspendida entre la angustia y una risa miserable. Cuántos días lluviosos y noches solitarias había pasado anhelándolo. Durante el delirio que indujo la fiebre al umbral de su muerte, ella lo había nombrado, lo había llamado, había soñado que él la sostenía mientras ella dormía. -Por supuesto que me importa,- dijo ella con una ligereza forzada, echando a un lado las memorias. -Fuimos amigos después de todo.-

-Amigos,- él repitió sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Kagome retiró cautelosamente su muñeca. -Claro que sí. Muy buenos amigos. Y tantas veces me preguntaba que había sido de ti, después de que te fuiste.-

-Ahora lo sabes.-Su rostro era duro y llano. -¿Me preguntaba también... qué te sucedió a ti después de que me enviaran a Bristol? He oído mencionar una enfermedad —-

-No hablemos de mi pasado,- interrumpió Kagome con una rápida risa desaprobadora. -Es bastante tonto, te lo aseguro. Estoy más interesada en oír todo de _ti. _Cuéntame todo. Comienza con el momento en que primero pusiste un pie en Nueva York.-

La ingeniosa adulación de su mirada pareció divertir a Inuyasha, como si entendiera de alguna manera que ella había decidido mantenerlo a distancia flirteando con él, de tal modo evitando la posibilidad de discutir cualquier cosa significativa. -No es conversación para un salón de baile.-

-Ah¿Entonces es conversación de salón¿Conversación de salón de juego de naipes¿No? Cielos, debe ser espeluznante entonces. Caminemos fuera a alguna parte. A los establos. Los caballos se entretendrán con tu historia, y ellos casi nunca cotillean.-

-¿Puedes dejar a tus huéspedes?-

-Oh, Miko es un experto anfitrión él lo hará bien.-

-¿ Y qué hay de un chaperón?- Preguntó, aunque ya la dirigía a la entrada lateral del salón de baile.

Su sonrisa se volvió seca. -Las mujeres de mi edad no requieren a los chaperones, Inuyasha.-

Él le dio un vistazo cuidadosamente alarmante. -Tu puedes necesitar uno todavía.-

Caminaron a través de los jardines exteriores hacia la entrada trasera de los establos. Los alrededores de la mansión habían sido construidos en al estilo europeo, con los establos formando una de las alas que cercaba el patio del frente. Se comentaba en broma que los caballos de Lord Miko vivían más magníficamente que la mayoría de la gente, y había más que un poco verdad en ello. El patio central de los establos tenia un gran bebedero de mármol para los caballos. Pasajes abovedados conducían al cuarto de los arneses, a filas de cinco docenas de casillas y a un cuarto de carros que olía fuertemente a lustre de bronce, cuero y cera. Los establos habían cambiado poco en los años que Inuyasha había abandonado Stony Cross Park. Kagome se preguntaba si sentiría placer en la familiaridad del lugar.

Se detuvieron en el cuarto de los arneses, en las paredes colgaban sillas de montar, frenillos, cabestros, pecheras y cueros. Las cajas de madera llenas de instrumentos para acicalar estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en estantes. El olor a caballos y a cuero hacía que el aire fuese dulcemente acre.

Inuyasha vagó hacia una silla de montar y pasó sus yemas sobre la superficie pasada de moda. Su cabeza oscura se inclinó, y pareció como si repentinamente se perdiera en recuerdos.

Kagome esperó hasta que su mirada volvió a ella. -¿Cómo conseguiste comenzar en Nueva York?- preguntó. - Hubiera creído que encontrarías algo en relación con los caballos. ¿Por que es que te convertiste en un barquero?-

-Mover cargo en los muelles fue el primer trabajo que pude encontrar. Cuando no cargaba los barcos, aprendí cómo defenderme a mí mismo en una pelea callejera. La mayoría del tiempo los cargadores del muelle tienen que pelearse para definir quien consigue el trabajo.- Se detuvo brevemente, y agregó francamente, -Aprendí en poco tiempo la forma de pelear para conseguir lo que deseaba. Finalmente pude comprar un pequeño barco de vela con calado hondo, y me convertí en el barquero más rápido en ir y volver a Staten Island.-

Kagome escuchó cuidadosamente, intentando comprender el proceso gradual por el cual el arrogante muchacho se había convertido en este hombre duro que estaba parado frente ella. -¿Alguien fue tu mentor?- Preguntó ella.

-No, no tuve ningún mentor.- Él recorrió sus dedos por la línea firme de su pelo corto. -Yo me considere a mí mismo un criado durante mucho tiempo—Nunca pensé que sería más de lo que era entonces. Pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que los otros barqueros tenían ambiciones mucho mayores que las mías. Me contaban historias sobre hombres como Taisho Jacob Mushin —¿has oído hablar de él?-

-Creo que….. ¿Es contemporáneo de los Houshi?-

La pregunta hizo reír a Inuyasha repentinamente, sus dientes destellaban blancos en su rostro oscuro. -Él es más rico que los Houshi, aunque ni Miroku lo admitirá. Mushin era el hijo de un carnicero que comenzó con nada e hizo una fortuna en el comercio de las pieles. Ahora él compra y vende propiedades inmobiliarias en Nueva York. Tiene un patrimonio de al menos quince millones de dólares. He conocido a Mushin—es un hombrecillo dominante que apenas sabe hablar inglés —y se ha convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.-

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. Ella había oído hablar del explosivo crecimiento de las industrias en América, y del crecimiento rápido del valor de las propiedades en Nueva York. Pero le parecía casi imposible para un hombre —especialmente uno de clase baja — haber adquirido tal fortuna.

Inuyasha pareció seguir el tren de sus pensamientos. -Todo es posible, allá. Tu puedes hacer mucho dinero si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Y el dinero es todo lo que importa, puesto que los americanos no se caracterizan por los títulos o la sangre noble.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con, 'si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario'?- Preguntó Kagome. -¿Qué has tenido que hacer?-

-He tenido que sacar ventaja de otros. He aprendido a ignorar mi conciencia y a poner mis propios intereses sobre los de cualquier persona. Sobretodo, he aprendido que no puedo darme el lujo de cuidar a otras personas sino sólo a mí mismo.-

-Tu no eres así,- dijo ella.

Su voz era muy suave. -No lo dudes ni por un minuto, milady. No soy nada como el muchacho que usted conoció. Él mas bien pudo haber muerto cuando dejó Stony Cross.-

Kagome no podía aceptar eso. Si no hubiera quedado nada de ese muchacho, entonces una parte vital de su corazón moriría también. Girando hacia una tachuela en la pared más cercana, ella ocultó la infelicidad que había convertido su mirada. -No digas eso.-

-Es la verdad.-

-Parece que me estuvieras advirtiendo de mantenerme lejos de ti,- dijo ella con voz poco clara.

Kagome no se dio cuenta del acercamiento de Inuyasha, pero repentinamente él estaba detrás de ella. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero ella estaba agudamente conciente de la solidez y del tamaño de él. En el medio de su agitación interna, un hambre puramente física la envolvió. Se sentía débil con la necesidad de reclinarse contra él y atraer sus manos a su cuerpo. Había sido una mala idea haberse ido sola con el, pensó ella, cerrando los ojos firmemente.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo,- dijo suavemente Inuyasha. -Debes pedirme que me vaya de Stony Cross. Dile a tu hermano que consiga librarse de mí, que mi presencia aquí te ofende. Me iré, Kagome... pero sólo si tu dejas que suceda.-

Su boca estaba muy cerca de su oído, su respiración acariciando el blando borde externo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-

-Entonces me voy a acostar contigo.-

Kagome se dio vuelta para hacerle frente la mirada estupefacta. -¿Qué?-

-Ya me oíste.- Inuyasha se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo sus manos a ambos lados de ella, sus palmas aplanadas en la madera antigua del establo. -Voy a tomarte,- dijo, su voz enlazada con una amenaza suave. -Y no será nada como la forma gentil de hacer el amor a la que estás acostumbrada con ShininTai.-

Eso era un tiro en la oscuridad. Inuyasha la miró atentamente, para ver si ella contradecía su presunción.

Kagome guardó silencio mientras se daba cuenta que decirle algo de la verdad haría que todos sus secretos quedaran revelados. Era mejor que él pensara que ella y Jakotsu eran amantes, antes que preguntarse por qué ella había permanecido sola por tantos años.

-Tu... tu no pierdes tiempo en delicadezas¿no es así?- Se las arreglo para decir, mirándole con asombro, mientras que una sensación caliente invadió el agujero de su estómago.

-Yo sólo pensé que era justo darte una advertencia.-

La familiaridad extraña del momento la sacudió, mientras se sentía esclava de esos extraordinarios ojos azul verdosos. Esto no podía realmente estar sucediendo. -Tu nunca forzarías a una mujer,- murmuró ella. -No importa lo mucho que hayas cambiado.-

Inuyasha contestó firmemente, mientras que su mirada abarcaba cada grado de temperatura entre el fuego y el hielo. -Si no me envías lejos de Stony Cross para mañana por la mañana, lo tomaré como una invitación personal a tu cama.-

Kagome sintió una mezcla desconcertante de emociones..., diversión, consternación... para no mencionar admiración. El muchacho que había nacido para servir se había convertido en un espléndido y arrogante hombre, y ella amaba su furiosa confianza en sí mismo. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, ella estaría completamente gustosa de darle todo lo que el deseara de ella. Si sólo……..

De repente su mente se puso en blanco al sentir las manos de Inuyasha sobre su collar de perlas. El apoyo la mayoría de su peso en una pierna, dejando que la otra jugara libremente entre sus faldas. En ese momento de proximidad completamente vestidos, Kagome sintió su propio control derrumbarse. La fragancia de su piel llenó sus fosas nasales —un indicio de colonia y jabón de afeitar, y la limpia y calidad fragancia masculina que sólo le pertenecía a él. Respirando profundamente, ella sintió una sacudida elemental en respuesta.

Con una deliberación que la dejo perpleja, Inuyasha utilizo el frente de su cuerpo para anclarla contra la pared. Ella sintió su mano libre resbalar detrás de su cuello, y su enguantado pulgar y dedo índice esparcirse firmemente alrededor de la parte posterior de su cráneo. Por alguna razón no se le ocurrió a Kagome que ella debería intentar oponerse. Ella sólo podía quedarse allí, colgando su asimiento, débil con excitación, deseo y agitación.

-Dime que me vaya,- murmuro Inuyasha, pareciendo querer que ella luchara, casi deseando que lo hiciera. Su falta de oposición parecía enardecerlo. El aire caliente de su respiración golpeó sus labios, y ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse por dentro. -Dimelo,- él la urgió, mientras su cabeza se acercaba a la suya.

Y los recuerdos de quiénes y de que habían sido, de los últimos besos, de anhelos agonizantes, fueron consumidos en un rugido de deseo. Sólo existía su gemido atrapado en la boca caliente de Inuyasha, el beso comenzó como una agresión, transformándose velozmente en un tipo de rápida y eufórica reverencia. Su lengua se hundió dentro de ella, fuerte y segura, y ella lanzo un grito ante el placer de ello, el sonido suavizado por sus labios. Inuyasha le había enseñado como besar, y el aun recordaba todos los trucos que la excitaban. El se detuvo para jugar con ella, usando sus labios, dientes, lengua, luego volviendo dentro, ahondando dentro de su boca con besos gloriosamente agresivos. Su mano se deslizo desde su cuello al final de su espina dorsal, atrayéndola mas firmemente contra él. Arqueándose en respuesta, Kagome gimió cuando su palma alcanzo su trasero y la impulso contra sus caderas. Aun con el espesor de sus faldas entre ellos, ella pudo sentir la dura marca de su excitación.

EL placer se intensifico hasta llegar a un tono casi atemorizante. _Demasiado, muy fuerte, muy rápido. . ._

De pronto Inuyasha hizo un sonido ronco y se separo de ella.

Mirándolo, Kagome se apoyo contra la pared, sus piernas amenazando ceder bajo ella. Ambos respiraban con profundas succiones de sus destruidos pulmones, mientras que la pasión frustrada saturaba el ambiente.

Finalmente Inuyasha pudo hablar. -Vuelve a la casa,- dijo roncamente, -mientras aun pueda dejarte. Y piensa en lo que te dije.-

Le llevo varios minutes recomponerse para volver a la fiesta. Ella pensaba que había logrado llevar en su rostro una fachada de equilibrio sobre sus emociones internas—nadie parecía notar que todo estaba mal mientras ella saludaba a los invitados y conversaba y reía con alegría artificial. Sólo Souta, quien le dio una mirada meditativa desde el otro lado del salón de baile, la hizo conciente de las estrechas franjas de calor que brillaban en la parte superior de sus mejillas. Y Jakotsu, por supuesto, quien apareció en su codo izquierdo y observo su trastocado rostro con discreta preocupación.

-¿Luzco bien?- Le susurró ella.

-Aparte de ser la usual belleza arrebatadora,- dijo Jakotsu, -estas un poco acalorada. ¿Que sucedió entre ustedes¿Hablaron?-

Mas que hablar, pensó tristemente. Ese beso... el placer aniquilante como nada que ella hubiera sentido antes. Años de deseo y fantasía rezumando en una pura sensación física. Parecía imposible deshacerse del ferviente deseo, permanecer parada mientras sus rodillas mostraban una inclinación a ceder. Imposible pretender que todo era como debía ser…cuando nada lo era.

_Ese beso,_ cargado con el mutuo apetito de descubrir los cambios que se habían sucedido en una docena de años de vivir separados. Inuyasha presentaba un peligro a Kagome, en todo sentido, y aun así ella estaba segura de que tomaría las decisiones equivocadas, correría riesgos dementes, todo por el intento fútil de calmar su necesidad de él.

-Jakotsu,- murmuró ella sin mirarlo, -¿alguna vez has deseado algo tan fuertemente que harías cualquier cosa por tenerlo aun sabiendo que seria malo para ti?-

Caminaron lentamente, dando un giro por las afueras del salón de baile. -Por supuesto,- respondió Jakotsu. -Todas las cosas verdaderamente agradables de esta vida son invariablemente malas para ti y son aun mejores cuando las haces en exceso.-

-No me estas ayudando,- dijo Kagome severamente, luchando por mantener una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría que alguien te de permiso para hacer lo que tu ya has decidido¿Eso te ayudaría a pacificar tu culpable conciencia?-

-Si, a decir verdad. Pero nadie puede hacer eso por mi.-

-Yo puedo.-

Ella rió de repente. -Jakotsu...-

-Mediante esto te doy permiso para hacer lo que desees. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-

-No, sólo asustada. Y como mi amigo, tu deberías estar haciendo lo máximo para prevenirme de cometer un error que resultara en un gran dolor.-

-Tu ya sientes el dolor,- el le marco. -Ahora podrías también tener el placer de cometer ese error.-

-Dios mío,- susurro Kagome, apretando su brazo, -eres una terrible influencia, Jakotsu.-

-Lo intento,- murmuro, sonriéndole.

…

Miroku deambulaba por los jardines detrás de la casa, siguiendo un camino de lajas que giraba al- rededor de una fila de tejos habilidosamente diseñados. Él esperaba que el aire del exterior lo distrajera de las tentaciones. La noche aun era joven, y él debía aminorar el ritmo de su bebida un poco. Mas tarde, cuando los invitados se dispersen, él daría rienda suelta a su sed, y se emborracharía correctamente. DesgraciAdamente, aun tenia que sufrir unas pocas horas de relativa sobriedad. Unas pocas antorchas, estratégicamente colocadas, proveían luz suficiente para alojar una caminata nocturna. En su deambular errante, Miroku dio con un pequeño espacio abierto que contenía una fuente en el medio. Para su sorpresa, vio una muchacha desplazándose por el claro. Ella parecía estar disfrutando de la música distante que flotaba de las ventanas abiertas del salón de baile. Tarareando suavemente, ella se deslizaba en una soñadora aproximación a un vals, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para beber un sorbo de su copa de vino. Observando un atisbo de su perfil, Miroku vio que no era una muchacha sino una mujer joven, con hermosas, pero comunes facciones.

Debe ser una sirvienta, pensó el, notando que su vestido era viejo, y su cabello estaba entrelazado flojamente en su espalda. Tal vez ella era una mucama disfrutando de un vaso de vino robado.

La mujer giro de acá para allá como una cenicienta descarriada cuyo vestido de baile había desaparecido antes de que ella llegara a la fiesta. Ella hizo que Miroku sonriera. Olvidando temporalmente su deseo de otro trago, Miroku se acerco, mientras el salpicar de la fuente ocultaba el sonido de sus pasos.

En el medio de un lento giro, la mujer lo vio y se congelo.

Miroku permaneció parado delante de ella con su acostumbrada elegancia desgarbada, girando su cabeza y mirándola con una mirada bromista.

Recuperándose rápidamente, la mujer le clavo la mirada. Una sonrisa arrepentida curvo sus labios, y sus ojos destellaban en la suave luz de las antorchas. A pesar de su falta de belleza clásica, había algo irresistible en ella…un tipo de vibrante alegría femenina que el nunca había vista antes.

-Bueno,- ella dijo, -esto es _bien _humillante, y si tienes algo de piedad, olvidaras lo que has visto.-

-Tengo la memoria de un elefante,- él le dijo con un arrepentimiento fingido.

-Que desagradable de tu parte,- contestó ella, y rió libremente.

Miroku fue seducido instantáneamente. Cientos de preguntas llenaron su cabeza. Quería saber quien era, por que estaba allí, si le gustaba el té con azúcar, si había trepado árboles de niña, y como había sido su primer beso…

El desborde de curiosidad lo dejo perplejo. El generalmente evitaba el preocuparse por alguien lo suficiente como para evitar estas preguntas. Sin confiar en poder hablar, Miroku se acerco a ella cuidadosamente. Ella se puso levemente rígida, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a la proximidad con un extraño. Mientras el se acercaba, vio que sus facciones eran llanas y su nariz un poco demasiado larga, y su boca era suave y dulcemente formada. Sus ojos eran de un color claro…verde quizás…ojos brillantes que contenían profundidades inesperadas.

-Bailar un vals es de alguna manera más fácil con un compañero,- comento el. -¿Te gustaría probar?-

La mujer lo miro como si de pronto se encontrara en una tierra lejana con un amable extranjero. La música del cuarto de baile se deslizaba por el aire en una corriente intoxicante. Después de un momento, ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpas, buscando una excusa para rechazarlo. -Mi vino aun no se ha acabado.-

Lentamente Miroku alcanzo la copa casi vacía de su mano. Ella se rindió sin una palabra, su mirada permanecía trabada con la de él. Llevando la copa a sus labios, Miroku trago el contenido en una experta maniobra, luego apoyo el frágil recipiente en el borde de la fuente.

Ella rió intensamente y sacudió sus dedos a él en una mueca de reproche.

Mientras él la miraba, sintió su pecho cálido, de la misma forma que cuando tuvo laringitis y su enfermera le hizo respirar el vapor revividor de un pote de hiervas hirvientes. El recordó el alivio de poder volver a respirar después de horas de sofocación, el ávido movimiento de sus pulmones mientras absorbían el precioso aire caliente. Extrañamente, esto se sintió como ello…una sensación de alivio, pero de que el no tenía idea.

Él le ofreció su mano desnuda, habiéndose quitado los guantes y colocado en su bolsillo tan pronto como él ingresó al jardín. Volteando su palma hacia arriba, el deseaba silenciosamente que ella la tomara.

Aparentemente la decisión no era nada fácil. Ella miro mas allá de él, su expresión repentinamente contemplativa, el borde de sus dientes mordiendo la exuberante curva de su labio inferior. Justo cuando Miroku pensaba que iba a rechazarle, ella lo alcanzo impulsivamente, sus cálidos dedos cerrándose en los de él. Él sostuvo su mano como si sostuviera un frágil pájaro, y la acerco lo suficiente como para oler una pizca de agua de rosas en sus cabellos. Su cuerpo era Delgado, dulcemente formado, su cintura sin corsé suave debajo de sus dedos. A pesar de lo innegable romántico del momento, Miroku sintió un tirón de deseo totalmente antiromántico mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba con la típica conciencia masculina ante la presencia de una mujer deseable. Él deslizo a su compañera en un lento vals, guiándola expertamente a través del irregular camino de lajas.

-He visto duendes bailando en el jardín antes,- dijo él, -cuando tomo lo suficiente de brandy. Pero nunca había realmente _bailado_ con una antes.- Él la sostuvo mas estrechamente cuando ella trató de cambiar su dirección.

-No, déjame guiarte.- -Estábamos muy cerca del borde del pavimento,- protesto ella, riendo mientras él la obligaba a volver a su ritmo.

-No, no lo estábamos.-

-Americano mandón,- dijo ella, arrugando su nariz. -Estoy segura que no debería bailar con un hombre que admite haber visto duendes. Y sin duda tu esposa tendrá una o dos cosas que decir sobre esto.-

-No tengo esposa.-

-Si la tienes.- Ella le dio una sonrisa amonestadora, como si fuera un niño de colegio al que encontró en medio de una travesura.

-¿Por que estas tan segura?-

-Porque tu eres uno de los americanos, y ellos están todos casados, exceptuando al Sr. Inuyasha. Y tu _no_ eres Inuyasha.-

-Hay otro americano no casado en el grupo,- comento Miroku perezosamente, soltando su cintura y haciéndola girar con una mano. Al completar la vuelta, la volvió a sostener contra sí y le sonrió.

-Si,- respondió ella, -pero ese seria el...-

-Sr. Houshi,- dijo Miroku servicialmente, mientras la voz de ella se iba perdiendo.

-Oh...- Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Si el no la hubiese estado sosteniendo tan fuertemente, ella se hubiera tropezado. -Se supone que debo mantenerme lejos de ti.-

El sonrió a ello. -¿Según quien?-

Ella ignoró la pregunta. -Y estoy segura de que ni la mitad de los rumores que corren sobre ti pueden ser ciertos—-

-Lo son,- dijo Miroku sin un rastro de vergüenza.

-Eres un libertino, entonces.-

-De la peor clase.-

Ella se soltó con una risa. -Al menos eres honesto. Sin embargo, será mejor que me vaya ahora. Gracias por el vals... fue encantador.-

-No te vayas,- dijo Miroku, su voz suave y apremiante. -Espera, dime quien eres.-

-Tienes tres oportunidades-

-¿Eres una criada?-

-No.-

-No puedes ser uno de los Higurashi— no luces para nada como ellos. ¿Eres del pueblo?-

-No.-

Miroku frunció el seño ante una idea repentina. -No eres la amante del Conde ¿no?-

-No,- ella dijo dulcemente, sonriendo. -Esa fue tu tercera oportunidad. Adiós Sr. Houshi.-

-Espera—-

-Y nada de bailar con duendes en el jardín,- lo amonesto ella. -Esta mojado, y te arruinaras los zapatos.-

Ella lo abandono velozmente, dejando sólo la copa vacía en la fuente, y la confusa sonrisa en los labios de Miroku, como única evidencia de que ella había estado allí.

…

-¿Él dijo _que_?- Exigió Sango, casi tumbándose de su asiento al borde de la cama de Kagome. Como era usual, había venido al cuarto de Kagome luego de la fiesta para escuchar los últimos chismes.

Kagome se hundió mas profundamente en el agua aceitosa y humeante de su baño. Caliente como estaba el agua, no era enteramente responsable por el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Ella pasó su mirada del rostro incrédulo de su hermana al boquiabierto y asombrado de la Sra. Kaede. A pesar de su propia agitación, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. -Me dijo que si le permito quedarse en Stony Cross, entonces el va a acostarse conmigo.-

-¿Te ha dicho también Inuyasha que aun te ama?- Preguntó Sango.

-Buen Dios, no,- dijo Kagome secamente, estrechando sus doloridas piernas y meneando sus dedos debajo del agua. -Las intenciones de Inuyasha para conmigo no tienen nada que ver con el amor—eso esta bien claro.-

-Pero… pero un hombre no aparece así y dice que va a…a… -

-Aparentemente Inuyasha sí.-

Sango sacudió su cabeza en confusión. -Nunca he escuchado semejante arrogancia!-

Un vestigio de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Kagome. -Una podría considerarlo halagador, supongo, si decide verlo bajo esa luz.- Un mechón de cabello se desprendió de su peinado, y ella se estiró para arreglarlo.

Sango rió de repente. -Hasta deportivo, realmente, el avisarte de sus intenciones.-

-Yo lo llamo simplemente insolente,- dijo La Sra. Kaede, acercándose a la tina con una toalla doblada, -y no perderé oportunidad de decírselo.-

-No, no, no se lo mencione,- dijo Kagome apresuradamente. -No debe. Es sólo un juego. Quiero disfrutarlo, sólo por un tiempo... -

La ama de llaves la observo asombrada. -Milady¿ha perdido el juicio? Esto esta muy lejos de ser un juego, a razón de su historia con Inuyasha. Las emociones de ambos lados son muy profundas, y han estado enterradas por mucho tiempo. No siga este camino con él, milady, si no esta preparada para seguirlo hasta el final.-

Permaneciendo rebeldemente callada, Kagome se paro para ser envuelta en la gruesa toalla de algodón que sostenía la Sra. Kaede. Ella salió de la tina y se mantuvo quieta mientras la Sra. Kaede se agachaba para secarle las piernas. Mirando a Sango, vio que su hermana menor rápidamente desvió la mirada, mirando fijamente el hogar, como ocupada en sus pensamientos. No podía culpar a Sango por no querer mirar. Aun después de todos estos años, la visión de sus propias piernas nunca dejaba de sorprender a la misma Kagome.

Doce años habían pasado del accidente, del cual poco recordaba. Ella era bien consciente, sin embargo, de que fue sólo por la Sra. Kaede que ella había logrado sobrevivir. Cuando los doctores llegaron de Londres dijeron que nada se podía hacer por Kagome, pero la ama de llaves mando a buscar a una curadora del pueblo vecino. Una bruja blanca, en realidad, a quien los aldeanos temían y adoraba, y quien juraba que sus dones curativos eran eficaces.

Souta, siendo un realista, había protestado violentamente ante la aparición de la bruja, quien resultó ser una mujer de media edad y de modesta apariencia, llevando sólo un pequeño caldero de cobre en una mano y un saco abultado lleno de hierbas en la otra. Como Kagome había estado cerca de la muerte, ella no recordaba a la bruja, pero Sango la había entretenido largamente con la narración del episodio.

-Yo pensaba que Souta la iba a arrastrar con sus propias manos,- le había confesado Sango a Kagome deleitándose. -El se planto en la puerta de tu cuarto, habiendo decidido que te protegería en tus ultimas horas. Y esta mujer camino hacia él sin ningún miedo—ella ni siquiera se acercaba a la mitad de su peso—y demando que la dejaran verte. La Sra. Kaede y yo le rogamos a Souta durante toda la mañana que la dejara hacer lo que pudiera por ti, ya que no te haría ningún daño en aquel punto. Pero él estaba especialmente testarudo, y le hice unos comentarios bastante obscenos sobre los palos de escobas.-

-¿Y la bruja no se asustó de él?- Había preguntado Kagome, sabiendo cuan intimidante su hermano mayor podía ser.

-Para nada. Ella le dijo que si no la dejaba entrar a tu cuarto, le impondría un hechizo.-

Kagome había sonreído ante ello. -Souta no cree en magia o hechicería—el es demasiado practico.-

-Si, pero es un hombre, después de todo. Y parece que el hechizo con el cual ella lo amenazo le removería su... su... - Sango había comenzado a ahogarse con su propia risa. -Su potencia masculina,- finalmente pudo decir al quedarse sin aliento. -Bueno, la sola idea fue suficiente para ponerlo pálido, y luego de algunas negociaciones, el le dijo que tenia exactamente una hora para estar en tu cuarto, y que el la observaría todo el tiempo.-

Sango había descrito la escena que aconteció, las velas azules... el circulo que había sido dibujado alrededor de su cama con un palo enmugrecido... el incienso que había saturado el aire con un olor punzante mientras la bruja realizaba sus rituales.

Para el asombro de todos, Kagome había sobrevivido la noche. Cuando las hierbas que la cubrían fueron removidas a la mañana siguiente, sus heridas no estaban mas podridas sino limpias y comenzaban a curar. DesgraciAdamente, las habilidades de la bruja no habían podido impedir que se formaran unas gruesas y rojas cicatrices que iban desde los tobillos de Kagome hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. Sus piernas eran horrendas... no había otra palabra. Sus pies, que habían estado cubiertos con zapatos de cuero en el momento del accidente, se habían salvado milagrosamente del daño. Sin embargo, en las áreas donde grandes cantidades de piel estaban dañadas, el tejido de la cicatriz jalaba apretadamente a los bordes de la piel restante, afectando los movimientos de los músculos y de las articulaciones. Caminar era en ocasiones difícil y doloroso, en los días en que ella se exigía demasiado. Tomaba baños nocturnos de hierbas y aceites para suavizar las cicatrices, seguidos de una suave elongación para mantenerse lo más ágil posible.

-¿Y si le dice a Inuyasha lo de sus piernas?- Pregunto la Sra. Kaede, colocando un camisón blanco sobre la cabeza de Kagome. -¿Cuál cree que será su reacción?-

La prenda se acomodo en ella, cubriendo un cuerpo que abarcaba la incongruente diferencia de pura piel blanca y un torso bien torneado mezclado con un par de piernas dañadas.

-Inuyasha no puede tolerar la debilidad en ninguna forma,- dijo Kagome, acomodando una silla y sentándose pesAdamente. -Me tendría lastima, y esa emoción es tan cercana al desprecio, me pone enferma de sólo pensarlo.-

-No puedes estar segura.-

-¿Estas diciendo que Inuyasha no encontrara a mis cicatrices repugnantes?- Preguntó Kagome, haciendo una suave mueca de dolor cuando la ama de llaves comenzó a masajear sus piernas con una salvia de hierbas que suavizaba el tejido hormigueante de sus cicatrices. A nadie mas, ni siquiera a Sango, le permitía tocarla de esa forma. -Tu sabes que lo hará. Cualquiera lo haría.-

-Kagome,- se escucho la voz de su hermana mas joven, -Si alguien te ama, debería ser capaz de mirar mas allá de tu apariencia.-

-Eso es así en los cuentos de hadas,- dijo Kagome. -Pero ya no creo en ellos.-

En el silencio incomodo que se adueñó del cuarto, Sango se deslizo de la cama y deambulo hacia la cómoda, sentándose frente al espejo Reina Ana. Tomo un cepillo y suavizo las puntas de su cabello, mientras hacia el esfuerzo para cambiar el tema de conversación. -No adivinaras lo que me ha pasado esta noche, ninguna de ustedes. Fui al jardín por aire fresco, y me dirigí a la fuente de la sirena... ya conocen el lugar, donde puedes oír la música del salón de baile.-

-Deberías haber estado _dentro _del salón de baile, bailando,- dijo Kagome, pero Sango la silencio con un gesto.

-No, no, esto es mucho mejor de nada de lo que puede haber pasado allí. Estaba tomando una copa de vino y bailando como una bailarina demente, cuando de repente vi a alguien parado cerca, observándome.-

Kagome se rió, divertida por la historia. -Yo hubiera gritado.-

-Casi lo hago.-

-¿Era un hombre o una mujer?- Preguntó la Sra. Kaede.

-Un hombre.- Sango se dio vuelta de la cómoda para sonreírle a ambas. -Alto y ridículamente apuesto, con la más hermosa cabellera dorada. Y antes de que podamos presentarnos, me tomo en sus brazos y bailamos.-

-No te creo- exclamo Kagome con fascinante sorpresa.

Sango se abrazo excitada. -Sí! Y resulto ser que mi compañero de vals no era otro mas que ese Sr. Houshi, quien es el hombre más cortes que haya conocido en mi vida. Oh, estoy segura de que es un terrible libertino... pero que bien que baila!-

-Él bebe,- dijo misteriosamente la Sra. Kaede.

-No lo dudo.- Sango meneó su cabeza con perplejidad. -Tiene una mirada en sus ojos, como si hubiese visto y hecho todo mil veces, y ya no disfrutara ni tuviera interés en nada.-

-Él suena completamente diferente a Amberley,- comento Kagome cuidadosamente, preocupada al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba bastante interesada en el americano.

-Diferente en todo sentido,- coincidió Sango, dejando de lado el cepillo plateado. Su tono suave mientras continuaba pensativamente. -Me agrada, sin embargo. Kagome, debes averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre él y decirme—-

-No.- Kagome atemperó su rechazo con una sonrisa bromista, y se sobresaltó cuando la Sra. Kaede suavemente manipulaba su tobillo, flexionando una articulación rígida. -Si quieres saber mas sobre el Sr. Houshi, deberás dejar de esconderte y preguntárselo tu misma.-

-Que molesta,- replicó Sango sin enardecerse, y bostezo. -Tal vez lo haga.- Parándose, se dirigió a Kagome y le dio un beso en la cabeza. -En cuanto a ti, querida, ten cuidado en tus asuntos con Inuyasha. Sospecho que es mucho mejor jugador que tu.-

-Ya lo veremos,- respondió Kagome, provocando la risa de Sango y el preocupado seño fruncido de la Sra. Kaede.

…

Luego de una noche de baile, ninguno de los huéspedes de Stony Cross Park se sentía inclinado a despertar antes del mediodía, exceptuando un pequeño grupo de hombres que deseaban salir a disparar. Mientras Kagome sorbía una taza de te y sonreía a los madrugadores que se estaban reuniendo en la terraza, ella se desconcertó al encontrar a Inuyasha entre ellos.

Estaba amaneciendo. EL aire estaba fresco y pesado mientras que el débil sol ingles luchaba inútilmente para brillar a través de la neblina. Sentada en una mesa de afuera con un chal de seda anudado sobre su fino vestido de mañana, Kagome trato de no mirar a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, era difícil ocultar su fascinación. Inuyasha poseía una presencia dinámica, una virilidad inherente que ella no había visto jamás en ningún hombre, exceptuando a su hermano. Y el atuendo deportivo le quedaba a la perfección, el saco negro definía el ancho de sus hombros, con pantalones verde oscuros ajustándose perfectamente a sus piernas musculosas, y botas de cuero negras adaptándose a sus largas pantorrillas. Esas prendas eran apropiadas para cualquier hombre, pero en alguien tan grande como Inuyasha, el efecto era imponente.

Sintiendo su discreta mirada, Inuyasha la observo rápidamente. Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas con crudo interés, antes de que el se viera obligado a girar y responder a un invitado que se acercaba a él.

Kagome miro fijamente a las profundidades ambarinas de su té, su cuerpo lleno de exquisitas sensaciones. Ella no volvió a levantar la mirada hasta que su hermano se acerco para preguntarle por las actividades del día.

-El desayuno será servido en los pabellones cerca del lago,- respondió Kagome. En vistas de esta extensión, como esta misma, la primera comida del día jamás era servida antes del mediodía. Sería una prodigiosa comida, con una multitud de platos saludables y la cantidad justa de champagne para revivir el humor de la velada previa. Kagome se estiro para tocar la mano ancha de su hermano. -Que tengas una hermosa mañana,- le dijo ella alegremente, -y trata de mantener distancia de los invitados con mala puntería.-

Souta le sonrió y hablo en vos baja. -Ese no es el problema con los americanos. Aunque pocos pueden cabalgar correctamente, son unos grandes tiradores.- Mientras se reclinaba sobre Kagome, el espero hasta que ella levantó su mirada hacia el. Los ojos oscuros de él se contrajeron. -Desapareciste con Inuyasha al menos por media hora anoche. ¿A donde fueron y que has hecho con él?-

-Souta,- Kagome dijo con una sonrisa de desaprobación, -las veces que tu has desaparecido en compañía femenina—y han sido unas cuantas—jamás te he preguntado donde has ido o que has hecho.-

-Es diferente para ti.-

Kagome estaba conmovida y divertida por su proteccionismo. -¿Por que?-

Las cejas oscuras de Souta se juntaron mientras fruncía el seño, y su voz infundía acritud. -Porque eres mi hermana.-

-No tengo nada que temer de Inuyasha,- dijo ella. -Lo conozco bastante bien, Souta.-

-Lo conocías cuando era un muchacho,-rebatió su hermano. -Pero Inuyasha es un extraño ahora, y no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer.-

-No te metas, Souta. Haré lo que me plazca con Inuyasha. Y espero que no trates de manejar todo como lo hizo Papa hace tantos años. Su interferencia me ha costado demasiado, y mientras yo no tuve otra opción que aceptarlo en ese momento, las cosas son distintas ahora.-

Souta apoyo las manos en el respaldo de su silla. La tensión de su boca traicionaba su preocupación. -Kagome,- dijo él cuidadosamente, -¿Que es lo que crees que él desea de ti?-

La respuesta era clara para ambos. Sin embargo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que su hermano no entendía aun lo que _ella_ deseaba. -Lo mismo que yo deseo de él,- respondió ella.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- Souta la miro asombrado como si no la reconociera.

Suspirando, Kagome paseo la mirada a través de la terraza hasta llegar a Inuyasha, quien estaba en medio de una conversación con otro hombre. -¿Nunca has deseado poder recuperar algunas horas de tu pasado?- Preguntó ella suavemente. -Eso es todo lo que deseo... sólo una pizca de lo que pudiese haber sido.-

-No, jamás he deseado eso,- fue la respuesta brusca de él. -Las palabras -pudiese haber sido- no significan nada para mí. Sólo existe el ahora, y el futuro.-

-Eso es porque tu no tienes limitaciones en tu futuro,- dijo ella llanamente. -Pero las hay en el mío.-

La mano de Souta se cerro apretadamente en un puño. -¿Por un par de cicatrices?-

La pregunta hizo que los ojos de ella destellaran peligrosamente. -Tu nunca has visto mis piernas, Souta. No sabes de lo que estas hablando. Y viniendo de un hombre que esta acostumbrado a elegir de las mujeres más hermosas de Londres como si fueran muestras de una caja de bombones-

-¿Estas diciendo que soy un tonto superficial que valora a la mujer sólo por su apariencia?-

Kagome se sintió tentada a retractarse con el sólo interés de mantener la paz entre ellos. Pero mientras consideraba a las ultimas mujeres que Souta había traído consigo... -Siento decirte, Souta, que cada una de tus recientes adquisiciones—al menos las ultimas cuatro o cinco— mostraron la inteligencia de un nabo. Y si, ellas eran todas hermosas, pero dudo que hayas podido tener con ellas una conversión sensata por mas de cinco minutos.-

Souta se paro y la observo. -Y si al alguna vez llego a verte en compañía de una mujer que sea apenas menos que asombrosamente perfecta, entonces tal vez escuche tus criticas de cómo las apariencias no cuentan,-

-Kagome.-

-Que tengas una buena cacería,- dijo ella -Y escúchame bien—no me contradigas en esto, Souta.-

Suspirando, su hermano fue a buscar a su ayuda de cámara, quien lo estaba esperando con su rifle y su bolso de cuero.

Mas personas del grupo se acercaron a la mesa de Kagome para intercambiar bromas, y ella sonrió y conversó agradablemente, siempre conciente de la figura oscura de Inuyasha en el fondo. Sólo cuando los invitados comenzaron a descender en masa por los escalones de la terraza, guiados por Souta, Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días,- dijo Kagome, mientras el rápido latido de su corazón no la dejaba pensar. Ella le ofreció su mano, y contuvo el aliento al sentir la suave presión de sus dedos. De alguna manera ella consiguió decir con una voz social y calma. -¿Has dormido bien?-

-No.- Los ojos de él destellaron mientras le sostenía la mano por mas tiempo de lo que se consideraba aceptable.

-Espero que tu cuarto no sea incomodo,- consiguió decir Kagome, liberándose de él. -¿Que harías si te dijera que lo es?- --Ofrecerte otro cuarto, por supuesto.- -No te molestes, a no ser que sea el tuyo.- Su atrevimiento casi logra que ella ría. No recordaba si algún hombre le había hablado con tan poca falta de respeto. Y su abandono consiguió que ella se relajara en su presencia. -Eso le corresponde a la anfitriona, yo no lo soy,- le informó ella.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre la mesa, descansando sus manos suavemente sobre la superficie brillosa. Su cabeza oscura revoloteó sobre la de ella, su postura le recordaba a un gato suspendido antes de atacar a su presa. Un parpadeo de interés depredador encendió las profundidades turquesas de los ojos de él. -¿Cuál es el veredicto, milady?-

Ella pretendió no entender. -¿Veredicto?-

-¿Voy a tener que abandonar la casa, o me quedare?-

Ociosamente Kagome dibujó un circulo invisible sobre la mesa con la punta de un dedo bien arreglado, mientras que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho. -Quédate, si lo deseas.-

La voz de él fue suave. -¿Entiendes lo que sucederá si me quedo?-

Kagome nunca había creído que Inuyasha pudiera ser tan arrogante o que ella lo disfrutaría tanto. Una sensación de desafío, masculino contra femenino, se generó entre ellos. Cuando ella respondió, su voz fue tan suave como la de él. -No quisiera desilusionarte, Inuyasha, pero tengo completa fe en mi habilidad para resistir tus avances.-

Él pareció fascinado con lo que sea que vio en el rostro de ella. -¿En serio?-

-Sí. La tuya no fue la primera proposición que he recibido. Y a riesgo de sonar algo engreída, no creo que sea la última.- Kagome finalmente le sonrió como quería, completamente provocativa con una pizca de burla. -Por lo tanto, puedes quedarte y hacer lo que te plazca. Pienso disfrutar complemente de tus esfuerzos. Y debes saber que aprecio bastante el refinamiento.-

La mirada de él bajó a los labios sonrientes de ella. Aunque el no mostró reacción alguna ante su atrevimiento, Kagome sintió lo mucho que lo había sorprendido. Se sentía un poco como un alma maldita que había ido hacia Lucifer para darle palmaditas alegremente debajo del mentón.

-Refinamiento,- repitió él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues sí. Serenatas, flores y poesía.-

-¿Que tipo de poesía?-

-El tipo de poesía que escribes tu mismo, por supuesto.-

La repentina y tranquila sonrisa de él despertó suaves punzadas de placer en ella. -¿ShininTai escribe poesías para ti?-

-Me atrevo a decir que lo hará.- Jakotsu era inteligente con las palabras sin duda el podría lograr tal tarea con gran estilo e ingenio.

-Pero no le has pedido que lo haga,-murmuró Inuyasha.

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

-Jamás le he dado demasiada importancia al refinamiento,- le dijo el.

Kagome arqueó sus cejas. -¿Aun cuando tienes que seducir?-

-Las mujeres que llevo a la cama no requieren usualmente de seducción.-

Ella descansó su mentón sobre su mano, mirándolo directamente. -Ellas simplemente están allí para que las tomes¿eso quieres decir?-

-Correcto,- Él le echó una mirada insondable.

-Y la mayoría de ellas son damas de las clases altas.- Con una reverencia descuidada él giró y se marchó con el grupo de caza.

Kagome trató de mantener su respiración pareja, y se sentó hasta que su pulso se hubo calmado.

Estaba claro, para ambos, que el jugo tenia ahora dos jugadores completamente comprometidos... un juego sin reglas y sin un resultado claro, y con perdidas potencialmente peligrosas de ambas partes. Por mucho que Kagome temiera por si misma, ella temía mas por Inuyasha, cuyo conocimiento del pasado era como un acertijo con baches significantes y peligrosos. Ella debería dejar que el pensara lo peor de ella... dejar que tomara lo que deseara, para eventualmente abandonar Stony Cross con el sentimiento de venganza apaciguado.

Ahora que el grupo se había alejado, ella tuvo tiempo de relajarse con una taza de te en el desayunador. Preocupada con pensamientos de Inuyasha, ella casi se lleva por delante a una persona que estaba abandonando la casa en ese mismo momento.

El hombre la alcanzó para estabilizarla, sosteniéndola de los codos hasta que se sintió seguro de que ella estaba bien.

-Lo siento. Estaba apurado por alcanzar a los otros.-

-Ellos acaban de salir,- dijo Kagome. -Buenos días, Sr. Houshi.-

Con su cabello dorado por el sol, contextura suavemente bronceada y ojos color zafiro, Miroku Houshi era deslumbrante. El poseía una elegante despreocupación que sólo podía provenir de alguien que había nacido con riqueza ilimitada. Las suaves líneas que el cinismo había marcado alrededor de sus ojos y su boca sólo mejoraban su apariencia, desgastando su dorado atractivo físico agradablemente. Era un hombre alto y bien formado, auque sus proporciones no se acercaban a la constitución guerrera de Inuyasha.

-Si usted desciende las escaleras de la izquierda y sigue el camino hacia el bosque, los alcanzara,- le dijo Kagome.

La sonrisa de Houshi era como un rayo de sol atravesando un banco de nubes. -Muchas gracias, milady. Es mi tormento particular el disfrutar de deportes que sólo tienen lugar por la mañana.-

-¿Asumo que entonces le agrada pescar también?

-Oh sí.-

-Una de estas mañanas debería ir con mi hermano a nuestro arroyo de truchas.-

-Tal vez lo haga, aunque no creo estar a la altura del desafío. Las truchas inglesas son bastante más astutas que las americanas.-

-¿Se puede decir lo mismo de los hombres de negocios ingleses?- Preguntó Kagome, sus ojos titilando.

-Para mi alivio, no.- Houshi le hizo una leve reverencia preparándose para partir, luego pausó como si se le ocurriera un pensamiento. -Milady, tengo una pregunta...-

De alguna manera Kagome sabia exactamente que es lo que le iba a preguntar. Tuvo que utilizar su habilidad actoral considerablemente para mantener una expresión ingenua. -¿Sí, Sr. Houshi?-

-Anoche, mientras tomaba un paseo por los jardines traseros, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una joven mujer...- El pausó, obviamente considerando cuanto del encuentro debería describirle a ella.

-¿Ella no le dio su nombre?- Preguntó inocentemente Kagome.

-No.-

-¿Era una invitada¿No? Bueno, entonces era probablemente una criada.-

-No lo creo.- Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron con una suave arruga de concentración mientras continuaba. -Ella tiene cabellos marrones claros y ojos verdes... al menos, creo que son verdes... ella es pequeña de estatura, tal vez sólo unos centímetros mas alta que usted.-

Kagome se encogió de hombros, a manera de disculpas. Aunque a ella le hubiese gustado complacerlo y darle el nombre de su hermana, no estaba segura de que Sango quisiera que el conociera su identidad aun. -Por el momento, Sr. Houshi, no se me ocurre nadie de la casa que coincida con esa descripción. ¿Esta seguro de que ella no era una invención de su imaginación?-

El negó con la cabeza, sus pestañas oscuras bajando sobre sus ricos ojos azules mientras el parecía contemplar un problema de gran magnitud. -Ella era real. Y yo necesito, quiero decir, me gustaría mucho encontrarla.-

-Esta mujer parece haberle causado una gran impresión.-

Una sonrisa de burla ahondó los bordes de los labios de Houshi, y el pasó una mano por las capas brillantes de su cabello, descuidAdamente desarreglando los mechones de matices ambarinos. -Conocerla fue como tomar una bocanada de aire profunda por primera vez en años,- respondió el, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Si, lo entiendo.-

La sinceridad indiscutible de la voz de ella pareció atraer su atención. El sonrió de repente, y murmuró, -Eso veo.-

Sintiendo una ráfaga de simpatía por el hombre, Kagome le señaló en la dirección del grupo. -Aun puede alcanzarlos si corre.-

Él rió brevemente. -Milady, no hay nada en esta vida que yo desee perseguir.-

-Bien,- respondió ella encantada. -Entonces puede tomar un desayuno temprano conmigo. Haré que lo sirvan aquí fuera.-

Con su compañero aceptando amablemente la invitación, Kagome dirigió a los criados para que sirvieran el desayuno para dos. Una canasta humeante de tortas y suaves bollos fue traída rápidamente, junto con platos de huevos asados, hongos horneados y finas rodajas de perdiz horneada. Aunque Houshi parecía estar disfrutando el desayuno, él parecía mas interesado en la taza de café fuerte, tomándolo como si fuera el antídoto ante una reciente ingesta de veneno.

Reclinándose en la silla, Kagome comió un bocado de torta untada con mantequilla, y le extendió una mirada de coqueta averiguación, la mirada que nunca fallaba cuando ella quería conseguir cierta información de un hombre. -Sr. Houshi,- preguntó ella, tomando un trago de su te, -¿cuantos años hace que conoce a Inuyasha?-

La pregunta no pareció sorprender a Houshi. Luego de haber bebido dos tazas de café, pausando sólo para respirar, el se encontraba ahora bebiendo una tercera en un ritmo mas relajado. -Ocho aproximAdamente,- respondió él.

-Inuyasha me dijo que ustedes se conocieron cuando el era aun un barquero, que usted fue un pasajero de su barco.-

Una sonrisa peculiar curvó sus labios. -¿Es eso lo que le dijo?-

Ella ladeó su cabeza mientras lo observaba atentamente. -¿No es la verdad?-

-Inuyasha tiende a ocultar ciertos detalles en el interés de mantener mi reputación. En realidad, el está mas preocupado por mi reputación que yo mismo.-

Cuidadosamente Kagome sirvió mas azúcar en su té. -¿Por que hizo una sociedad con un simple barquero? Le preguntó ella en un tono deliberadamente relajado.

Miroku Houshi se tomó un largo momento antes de contestar. Él apoyó su taza media vacía y la observó a los ojos firmemente. -Inuyasha salvó mi vida, para comenzar.-

Kagome no se movió ni habló mientras el continuaba.

-Yo estaba vagando por el puerto, borracho. Aun hoy no recuerdo como llegue allí, o por que. En ocasiones pierdo la memoria cuando bebo, y no puedo decir que he hecho en horas o siquiera días.- Su fría sonrisa la heló hasta la medula. -Me tropecé y caí al agua, lejos del puerto y nadie me vio, especialmente porque el tiempo estaba inclemente. Pero Inuyasha estaba volviendo de Staten Island, y saltó al maldito océano helado en el medio de una tremenda tormenta, para colmo, y me rescató.-

-Que afortunado.- La garganta de Kagome se comprimió al pensar en el riesgo que Inuyasha había corrido por un extraño.

-Como Inuyasha no tenia forma de identificarme,- continuó Houshi, y yo estaba desmayado, me llevó al cuarto que el tenia alquilado. Un día y medio después me encontré en un agujero de ratas, siendo despertado a cachetazos por un barquero gigante y enojado.- Una sonrisa por el recuerdo tocó sus labios. -Como se puede imaginar, temía lo peor. Mi cabeza se sentía como si la hubieran abierto a la mitad. Luego de que Inuyasha me trajo algo de comer y de beber, me sentí lo suficientemente lucido como para decirle mi nombre. Mientras hablamos, me di cuenta que a pesar de su ruda apariencia, mi salvador estaba sorprendentemente bien informado. El había aprendido bastante de los pasajeros que llevaba y traía, mucho de lo cual se refería a bienes raíces de Manhattan. Hasta sabia de la parcela de tierra que mi familia había comprado en un préstamo a largo plazo, y que nunca se había desarrollado, y hasta tuvo las p……. lo siento, el coraje... de proponerme un trato.-

Kagome sonrió ante ello. -¿Cuál era el trato, Sr. Houshi?-

-Él quería subdividir la tierra en lotes y venderla como alquileres a corto plazo. Y por supuesto él quería el diez por ciento de lo que pudiera sacar de ellos.- Acomodándose, Houshi descansó sus dedos entrelazados en su diafragma. -Y yo pensé¿_Por que no? _Nadie en mi familia se había preocupado por hacer algo con esa tierra, nosotros, la tercera generación de Houshi somos bien conocidos como un grupo de ociosos buenos para nada. Y aquí estaba, un extraño, apestando a ambición e intensidad primitiva, obviamente deseoso de hacer algo de ganancias. Entonces le di todo el efectivo de mi billetera y le dije que se comprara un nuevo traje- - E Inuyasha hizo lo mejor,- dijo Kagome mas que preguntar.

Houshi asintió con la cabeza. -En sólo seis meses él había alquilado cada pedazo de la tierra. Luego, sin pedir permiso, usó las ganancias para comprar acres de una propiedad anegada de la ciudad, en el área debajo de Canal Street. Eso me puso algo nervioso, especialmente cuando comencé a escuchar las bromas que circulaban sobre los lotes sumergidos en alquiler de Houshi e Inuyasha...- Una risa escapó de sus labios. -Naturalmente me pregunte por su cordura. Pero en ese momento, no había nada que pudiera hacer mas que permanecer de lado mientras Inuyasha solucionaba el tema de rellanar el espacio con rocas y tierra. Luego el construyó viviendas y una línea de almacenes, transformándolo en una propiedad comercial invaluable. Eventualmente Inuyasha convirtió una inversión de ciento cincuenta mil dólares en un desarrollo que rinde aproximAdamente un millón de dólares anuales.-

Los números, comentados tan casualmente, dejaron a Kagome sorprendida.

Viendo los ojos completamente abiertos de ella, Houshi rió suavemente. -No por nada Inuyasha se ha convertido en un invitado buscado por todos, para no decir el soltero mas solicitado de la ciudad.-

-Supongo que sus atenciones son alentadas por muchas damas,- dijo Kagome, tratando de mantener su tono casual.

-El tiene que rechazarlas,- respondió Houshi con una sonrisa astuta. - No diría, sin embargo, que Inuyasha es conocido como un hombre de muchas mujeres. Ha habido mujeres, pero ninguna que haya despertado un serio interés en él. La mayoría de su energía esta dedicada a su trabajo.-

-¿Y que hay de usted, Sr. Houshi?-Preguntó ella. -¿Están sus afectos comprometidos con alguien?

Él negó con su cabeza rápidamente. -Me temo que comparto la visión algo escéptica de Inuyasha con respecto a los beneficios del matrimonio.-

-Yo creo que usted se enamorara algún día.-

-Lo dudo. Me temo que esa emoción en particular es desconocida para mí...- De repente su voz se perdió en el silencio. Él dejó su taza y miró en la distancia con un repentino interés.

-¿Sr. Houshi?- Mientras Kagome seguía su mirada, se dio cuenta de lo que el había visto, Sango, enfundada en un vestido de flores y colores pastel, alejándose de la casa por un camino del bosque. Un sombrero de paja adornado con margaritas frescas se balanceaba en sus dedos mientras ella lo sostenía de las cintas.

Miroku Houshi se paró tan abruptamente que su silla casi cae detrás. -Lo siento,- dijo a Kagome, dejando la servilleta en la mesa. -La invención de mi imaginación ha reaparecido y la voy a atrapar.-

-Por supuesto,- dijo Kagome, tratando de no reírse. -Buena suerte, Sr. Houshi.-

-Gracias.- Él desapareció en un segundo, descendiendo la escalera en forma de U con la gracia de un gato. Una vez que él alcanzó los jardines, él cortó el césped con grandes pasos, casi corriendo.

Parándose para ver mejor, Kagome no pudo reprimir una sonrisa -Vaya, Sr. Houshi... creía que no había nada en esta vida que usted deseara perseguir.-


	4. Placer adulto

Capitulo 7

Cada tarde desde que Kaharu había muerto, Sango se dormía con imágenes suyas filtrándose por su mente. Hasta la última noche. Parecía extraño preocuparse por otro hombre que no fuera Kaharu, especialmente cuando él era tan diferente. Recordando el rostro delgado de Miroku Houshi y el pelo recogido con una coleta, y la delicada maestría de su contacto, Sango se sintió culpable, cautivada e intranquila. Sí, bastante diferente de Kaharu.

Su prometido no había sido un hombre complicado. No había capas de oscuridad en él, nada que le impidiera dar y aceptar amor con naturalidad. Él provenía de una familia de gente agradable, que era rica, pero nunca arrogante, y escrupulosamente atenta a su deber para todos aquellos en circunstancias menos afortunadas. Kaharu había sido sumamente atractivo, con oscuros ojos castaños y el pelo de un dorado brillante, y un favorecedor remolino que hacía que los mechones cayeran en una tentadora curva que le atravesaba la frente. Él había sido delgado y había estado en forma, le encantaban los deportes y los juegos y los largos paseos.

Apenas sorprendió que se hubieran enamorado, ya que para todos era obvio lo bien que encajaban. Kaharu sacaba a la luz un lado de la naturaleza de Sango del cual ella nunca había sido totalmente consciente. En sus brazos, ella se había vuelto desinhibida. Se había deleitado de su trato sexual, y había estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar, con apasionado abandono.

Ahora que Kaharu había muerto, Sango había estado sin un hombre durante mucho tiempo. Su madre la había sermoneado que debería aplicarse en atrapar un marido tan pronto como fuera posible, antes que los últimos vestigios de juventud la abandonaran. Sango no discrepaba. Estaba sola, y echaba de menos la comodidad y el placer de encontrarse en los brazos de un hombre. Pero, de algún modo, no podía obligarse a interesarse ante la perspectiva... sólo podría esperar que alguien, algo, la liberara de las cadenas invisibles que la ataban.

Ella deambuló por el bosque de robles y avellanos, que estaba excepcionalmente oscuro durante la mañana, mientras el cielo todavía estaba cubierto de una neblina gris plateada. Llegando a un camino de herradura, lo siguió hasta una vereda hundida, y se detuvo de vez en cuando para dar una patada a una piedra con la punta de su zapato de paseo de piel. Una brisa revolvió el aire, arrastrando susurros distantes desde el bosque y haciendo que un petirrojo solitario gorjeara con indignación.

Sango no era consciente que alguien más seguía la vereda hundida hasta que oyó una serie de pasos subiendo con fuerza detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta, vio la alta figura de un hombre acercándose. Él caminaba con una fluida naturalidad que hacía que la ropa de deportista pareciera tan elegante como la ropa formal. Sango respiró con más rapidez cuando se dio cuenta que Miroku Houshi la había encontrado.

Tan espectacular como había estado a la luz de la luna, Houshi estaba aún más impresionante a la del día, su rostro hermoso pero completamente masculino, la nariz angosta y larga, los pómulos altos, los ojos increíblemente azules. Por alguna razón Houshi se detuvo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, como si él hubiera entrado corriendo en una pared invisible. Se miraron fijamente el uno en el otro desde una distancia de quizás cinco yardas, mientras Sango se dio cuenta de un dolor profundo, caliente dentro. Había una expresión peculiar en su rostro... el interés que lucha por la desilusión... la renuente fascinación de un hombre que trata con todas sus fuerzas de no desearla.

- Buenos días, señor.- el sonido de su voz parecía arrastrarlo hacia adelante. Él se acercó despacio, como si temiera que un movimiento repentino pudiera hacerla huir asustada.

- Anoche soñé contigo.- dijo él.

Como táctica conversacional, la declaración era algo alarmante, pero aún así Sango sonrió.

- ¿De que trataba el sueño?- preguntó, inclinando su cabeza mientras le miraba fijamente - ¿O es una pregunta peligrosa?

El viento despeinó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su frente.

- Sin duda una pregunta peligrosa.

Sango se dio cuenta que estaba coqueteando con él, pero parecía no poder evitarlo.

- ¿Ha venido a pasear conmigo, Sr. Houshi?

- Si no tiene ninguna objeción a mi compañía.

- Lo único a lo que me opondría es su ausencia.- le dijo, disfrutando al verle repentinamente sonreír relajadamente.

Haciéndole señas para que se le uniera, se dio la vuelta y siguió por de la vereda hundida, hacia el jardín de casa del guardabosques a lo lejos.

Houshi cogió el paso al lado de ella, sus botas marrones de cuero hacían crujir las ramitas y las hojas errantes que habían volado en la vereda. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de lana, mirando de reojo el perfil de Sango mientras paseaban.

- Sabes- dijo de manera despreocupada- no voy a permitir que te apartes de mi otra vez sin decirme quien eres.

- Prefiero permanecer misteriosa.

- ¿Porque?

Ella le contó la verdad.

- Porque hice algo escandaloso en el pasado, y ahora es terriblemente delicado salir en sociedad.

- ¿Qué tipo de escándalo? - Su tono sardónico le aclaró que él esperaba que su trasgresión fuera menor - Fue a algún sitio sin carabina, supongo. O dejó que alguien le robara un beso en público.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa sardónica.

- Sin duda no tiene ni idea del mal comportamiento que nosotras las damas podemos tener.

- Me gustaría que me ilustrase.- Ante el silencio indeciso de Sango, Houshi dejó el tema, y fijó su mirada en el enredado jardín de la casita de campo excesivamente sembrado delante de ellos. Largas franjas de madreselva se arrastraban sobre la cerca de jardín, su fragancia hacía el aire espeso y dulce. Mariposas bailaban entre manchas brillantes de amapolas y peonías. Más allá de un cuadro de zanahorias, lechugas, y rábanos, una arcada cubierta de rosas conducía a un diminuto invernadero que estaba protegido del sol por un sicómoro con forma de parasol.

- Muy bonito.- comentó Houshi.

Balanceando su sombrero, Sango le condujo al invernadero, un rincón acogedor que no podrían ocupar más que dos personas al mismo tiempo.

- Cuando era una niña, solía sentarme en este invernadero con mis libros y mis muñecas, y fingir que era una princesa en una torre.

- Creciste en Stony Cross Park, entonces.- dijo él. Sango abrió la puerta del invernadero y miró dentro. Estaba limpio y ordenado, el asiento de madera brillaba por un reciente pulido.

- Lord Miko es mi hermano.- admitió finalmente, su voz sonaba hueca cuando resonó dentro por la pequeña habitación de paneles de cristal- Soy Lady Sango Higurashi.

Houshi estaba detrás de ella, cerca, pero sin llegar a rozar. Su conciencia de él era tan eléctrica que la obligó a dar un paso adelante en el invernadero. Houshi permaneció en la entrada, llenándola con su cuerpo delgado y sus anchos hombros. Cuando Sango se dio la vuelta para afrontarle, quedó impresionada por las diferencias entre él y Kaharu. Houshi era al menos diez años más mayor que Kaharu. Un hombre poderoso, mundano, y tan claramente desencantado, con diminutas líneas de cinismo grabadas alrededor de sus ojos. Pero cuando sonreía, se desvanecía temporalmente todo signo de desencanto, y le hacía tan atractivo que su corazón casi se detenía.

- Lady Kagome mencionó que tenía una hermana, - dijo Houshi- sin embargo, yo tenía la impresión que usted vivía lejos de la hacienda.

- No, sin duda soy residente de Stony Cross Park. Pero me lo guardo para mí misma. El escándalo, entiende.

- Me temo que no.- Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron en una sonrisa relajada- Cuéntemelo, Princesa Sango... ¿por qué tiene que quedarse en su torre?

El suave ruego le hizo sentir a Sango como si se derritiera por dentro. Ella rió intranquila, deseando durante un momento atreverse a confiar en él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sango se acercó a él, esperando que él retrocediera hacia la puerta. El se retiró medio paso, sus manos aún agarraban los bordes de la entrada, de modo que ella no pudo evitar entrar en una abrazo cordial. Las cintas del sombrero resbalaron de sus dedos.

- Sr. Houshi— comenzó, cometiendo el error de mirarle.

- Miroku.- susurró él- Quiero saber tus secretos, Sanguito.

Una amarga medio sonrisa tocó sus labios.

- Los oirá tarde o temprano de otra gente.

- Quiero oírlos de ti.

Como Sango comenzó a retirarse en el invernadero, Houshi hábilmente agarró el pequeño cinturón de tela de su vestido de paseo. Sus largos dedos se engancharon bajo el tejido reforzado.

Incapaz de alejarse de él, Sango sujetó con fuerza su mano sobre la suya, mientras un agitado rubor inundó su rostro. Sabía que él estaba jugando con ella, y que ella una vez podría haber sido capaz de manejar esta situación con relativa facilidad. Pero no ahora. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca.

- No puedo hacer esto, Sr. Houshi.

Para su asombro, él pareció entender exactamente lo que quería decir.

- No tienes que hacer nada, - dijo él suavemente- Solamente déjame acercarme más... y estar junto a ti.- Su cabeza se inclinó, y él encontró su boca con facilidad.

La persuasiva presión de sus labios hizo que Sango se balanceara vertiginosamente, y él la agarró firmemente contra sí. Miroku Houshi la estaba besando, el libertino sinvergüenza nada moderado sobre el que su hermano la había advertido. Y oh, él era tan bueno en eso. Ella había pensado que nada sería jamás tan agradable como los besos de Kaharu... pero la boca de este hombre era caliente y paciente, y había algo maliciosamente erótico en su completa carencia de urgencia. Él la excitaba suavemente, separando sus labios con un empujoncito ligero, la punta de su lengua apenas acarició la suya antes de retirarla.

Queriendo más de aquellos caricias de seda, Sango comenzó apretarse contra él, su respiración acelerándose. Él alimentó su entusiasmo con tal habilidad sutil que ella fue completamente impotente de defender contra ello. Para su asombro, se encontró rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apretando sus pechos contra la dura planicie de su pecho. Su mano se deslizó detrás de su cuello, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo para exponer su garganta del todo. Todavía delicado y controlado, besó la piel frágil, bajando hacia el hueco en la base de la garganta.

Ella sintió su lengua girar en el cálido hueco, y se le escapó un gemido de placer.

Houshi levantó su cabeza para acariciar con la nariz el lado de su mejilla, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la su mano. Sus reparaciones se mezclaban en rápidos y calientes soplos, su pecho duro se movía contra el suyo en un ritmo errático.

- Dios mío, - dijo finalmente él contra su mejilla - eres un problema.

Sango rió.

- No, tu lo eres.- logró acusar a cambio, justo antes de que él la besase otra vez.

…

El almuerzo de mañana era respetable, consistiendo en al menos veinte urogallos y media docena de becadas. Las mujeres se unieron a los deportistas para un desayuno caluroso por el lago, y todos ellos charlaron y rieron perezosamente mientras los criados mantenían sus platos y copas llenos. Después los invitados se separaron en grupos, algunos de ellos fueron a dar una vuelta en carruaje o a pasear por las tierras, otros que se retiraron a la casa señorial para escribir cartas o jugar a las cartas.

Cuando Kagome vio la considerable cantidad de comida sin consumir que se había devuelto a la cocina, ella y dos camareras lo embalaron en tarros y cestas, para distribuirla a aldeanos en Stony Cross. Como la señora de la finca en ausencia de su madre, Kagome tenía en cuenta visitar a las familias que tenían necesidad de provisiones adicionales de alimentos y de casa. Esto era una obligación de la cual no siempre disfrutaba, ya que estas visitas ocupaban un día entero o la mayor parte de la semana. Entraría en casa tras casa, se sentaría junto a la chimenea, escucharía diligentemente las quejas, y repartiría consejos cuando fuera necesario.

Kagome temía no estar suficientemente dotada tanto de la sabiduría como de estoicismo que tales visitas requerían. Por otra parte, el saber lo poco que poseían los habitantes de las casas, y lo duro que trabajaban, nunca dejaba de darle una lección de humildad.

En los últimos meses, Kagome a menudo lograba persuadir a Sango par que la acompañara al pueblo, y la presencia de su hermana siempre hacía que el día pasara mucho más rápido.

Lamentablemente a Sango no se la encontraba por ninguna parte esa tarde. Perturbada, Kagome se preguntó si su hermana estaba todavía en compañía del Sr. Houshi, porque él también estaba ausente. Seguramente no—Sango no había pasado tanto tiempo con un hombre durante años. Por otra parte, sencillamente era posible que Houshi hubiera sido capaz de sacar a Sango de su cáscara.

¿Pero era algo bueno o malo? Se preocupó silenciosamente Kagome. Sería sencillamente típico de Sango, el terco diablillo, concentrar su atención en un licencioso libertino más que en algún caballero honrado. Riendo con arrepentimiento, Kagome levantó una pesada cesta en sus brazos e hizo su salida del carruaje. Los platos tintineaban en la cesta, mientras el fuerte sabor salado a jamón y la rica fragancia de una cazuela de huevo se elevó hasta las ventanas de su nariz.

- Ah, milady, - llegó la voz de una criada desde detrás suyo, mientras caminaban desde las cocinas- ¡Déjeme cogerle eso, por favor!

Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, Kagome sonrió cuando vio que la joven criada ya estaba cargada con dos pesadas cestas.

- Puedo arreglármelas, Gwen.- contestó, resoplando ligeramente mientras subía un tramo corto de escaleras. Un obstinado tirón de una cicatriz contraída hizo que su rodilla derecha se pusiera rígida. Apretando los dientes, Kagome obligó a que su pierna se estirarse en su completa variedad de movimiento.

- Milady, - persistió Gwen- si solamente la pone a la orilla, volveré por ella—

- Eso no es necesario. Quiero cargar estas en el carro y marcharme, porque ya ando muy escasa de—

Kagome se interrumpió de pronto cuando vio a Inuyasha de pie cerca de la entrada que daba al pasillo de los criados. Él hablaba con una camarera que se reía tontamente, apoyando un hombro de manera despreocupada contra la pared. Parecía que su habilidad para encantar a las mujeres no se había desvanecido... él estaba sonriendo a la criada pelirroja, tendiendo la mano para dar un ligero toquecito de broma bajo su barbilla.

Aunque Kagome no hizo ningún ruido, algo debió de haber alertado a Inuyasha de su presencia. Él echó un vistazo en su dirección, su mirada se volvió cautelosa.

Al instante la camarera se marchó, mientras Inuyasha siguió mirando fijamente a Kagome.

Ella se recordó a si misma que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse posesiva con él. Después de todo, ella ya no era una muchacha de diecinueve años encaprichada por un muchacho del establo. Sin embargo, una ardiente cólera la atravesó a toda velocidad ante la evidencia de que ella no era la única mujer que Inuyasha se había propuesto seducir. Sentía el rostro rígido mientras seguía hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¡Venga!- le murmuró a Gwen, y la muchacha obedientemente se apresuró delante de ella.

Inuyasha alcanzó a Kagome con unas largas zancadas. Su rostro oscuro era ilegible cuando alargó la mano a la cesta.

- Déjame llevar eso.

Kagome lo apartó de él de un tirón.

- No, gracias.

- Estas cojeando.

Su observación hizo que zarcillos de alarma se extendieran por su estómago.

- Me torcí el tobillo en la escalera, - dijo brevemente, resistiendo mientras él tiraba de su cesta- Suelta. No necesito tu ayuda.

Sin hacerle caso, Inuyasha llevó la cesta con facilidad, su frente se arrugó cuando la miró.

- Deberías dejar que la Sra. Kaede vendara eso antes que empeore.

- Ya parece mejor, - dijo Kagome exasperada- Ve a buscar a otra a quién molestar, Inuyasha. Estoy seguro que hay muchas otras mujeres con las que deseas jugar hoy.

- No estaba tratando de seducirla.- Ella respondió con una mirada que habla por si sola, y sus cejas oscuras se levantaron en una media luna burlona-¿No me crees?- preguntó.

- En realidad no. Creo que ella es tu seguro, en caso de que no tengas éxito en llevarme a la cama a mí.

- Primero, no tengo ninguna intención de acostarme con una de las camareras. Estaba tratando de obtener alguna información de ella. Segundo, no necesito seguro.

La arrogancia de su declaración fue suficiente para hacer que Kagome enmudeciera. Ella nunca había encontrado a un hombre tan abominablemente seguro de si mismo— y fue una suerte que no hubiera espacio suficiente en el mundo civilizado para acomodar más de un puñado de hombres como él. Cuándo pensó que podría hablar sin tartamudear, finalmente preguntó con la voz cortada.

- ¿Que información tendría una camarera que pudiera interesarte?

- Averigüé que ella fue empleada aquí en el tiempo de aquella enfermedad misteriosa tuya. Estaba tratando de hacer que me contara algo sobre ello.

Kagome fijó su mirada en el nudo de su corbata, con todo su cuerpo poniéndose tenso.

- ¿Y qué te contó?

- Nada. Parece que ella y el resto de los criados están decididos a guardar tus secretos.

Su respuesta le proporcionó a Kagome un alivio ilimitado. Ella se relajó ligeramente mientras contestaba.

- No hay secretos que descubrir. Tuve una fiebre. A veces le ocurre a la gente sin razón aparente, y les debilita. Me recuperé con el tiempo, y eso fue todo.

Él le lanzó una mirada dura cuando contestó.

- No me lo creo.

La expresión era desconocida, pero su significado era claro.

- Obviamente creerás lo que quieras, - dijo ella- No puedo hacer más que ofrecerte la verdad.

Una de sus cejas se elevó ante su tono de ofendida dignidad.

- Como aprendí en el pasado, milady, juegas rápido con la verdad cuando te conviene.

Kagome frunció el ceño por su propia incapacidad de defender sus acciones pasadas, sin tener que contarle mucho más de lo que jamás querría que él supiera.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Inuyasha la dejó pasmada arrastrándola a un lado del estrecho corredor. Él dejó la cesta y se enderezó para afrontarla. Mientras estaban de pie en el pasillo con sus cuerpos casi rozándose, una conmovedora urgencia erótica atravesó el cuerpo de Kagome como un zumbido. Encogiéndose para alejarse de él, sintió que sus hombros se alzaban contra la pared.

Inuyasha se estaba lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera ver el pelo de sus patillas afeitadas al ras, una sombra realzaba su moreno atractivo masculino. Sus labios se endurecieron en Kagomeación severa, hasta que unos paréntesis se formaron a ambos lados de su boca. Kagome quiso besar aquellas líneas de tensión, aliviarlas con su lengua, probar las comisuras de sus labios... Desesperadamente apartó los pensamientos y bajó su rostro para evitar la vista de su boca.

- No tiene ningún sentido que te hayas quedado soltera.- llegó su voz grave, irritada- Quiero saber que te pasó hace tantos años, y por qué estas sola. ¿Que pasa con los hombres de Hampshire, que ninguno de ellos te ha tomado para sí mismo? ¿O es un problema contigo?

Eso estaba tan cerca de la verdad que Kagome sintió un escalofrió de inquietud.

- ¿Es esto un ejemplo de tus habilidades seductoras, Inuyasha?- preguntó resueltamente- ¿Llevar a una dama al pasillo de los criados y someterla a una inquisición?

Esto provocó una sonrisa repentina, su perpleja frustración desapareciendo con alarmante rapidez.

- No, -admitió él- Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor.

- Una así lo esperaría.- Ella trató de pasar por delante de él, pero él dio un paso adelante, su peso sólido la impulsó contra la pared hasta no había ninguna posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. Kagome jadeó al sentir su cuerpo, la gruesa porción de músculos de su muslo entre los suyos, el roce de su aliento contra su oído. Él no intentó besarla, sólo siguió sujetándola con cuidado, como si su cuerpo absorbiese todos sus detalles.

- Déjame pasar.- dijo Kagome con la voz pastosa.

Él no pareció haberla oído.

- El sentirte... - murmuró.

La conciencia ascendía y descendía atravesándola mientras estaba atrapada entre la pared fría y dura y el cuerpo caliente y duro que la sujetaba. Su cuerpo era diferente de como ella lo recordaba, ya no ágil y angosto, sino más grande, más pesado, lleno de la fuerza de un hombre vital en su desarrollo. Inuyasha ya no era el muchacho encantador que recordaba... se había convertido en alguien completamente diferente. Un hombre poderoso, cruel, con un cuerpo a juego.

Fascinado por las diferencias de él, Kagome no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos bajo su abrigo. Sus dedos pasaron sobre los músculos en expansión de su pecho, la fuerte bóveda de sus costillas. Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, controlándose tan severamente que un temblor debido al esfuerzo atravesó sus miembros.

- ¿Por qué estás sólo aún?- susurró Kagome, flotando en su olor, una fragancia salada, calentada por el sol que hizo que su corazón palpitara con latidos casi inquietantemente fuertes- Ya deberías haberte casado. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que deseara tanto- murmuró Inuyasha. El se puso más rígido cuando sus manos avanzaron sobre ambos lados de su delgada cintura- ser encadenado por los votos del matrimonio me volvería— Se interrumpió y comenzó a respirar como un caballo de carreras jadeante cuando Kagome le acarició su abdomen tenso con el dorso de sus dedos.

Entusiasmada por una repentina sensación de poder mezclado con una ardiente excitación, Kagome prolongó el momento, dejando que él se preguntara si ella se atrevería a tocarlo del modo en que él ansiaba tan obviamente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, el calor le llegaba en oleadas. Ella deseaba sentir la impecable forma masculina bajo las capas de algodón y lana veraniega. Apenas capaz de creer su propia feroz imprudencia, deslizó sus dedos sobre el exterior de su pantalón, hasta que se curvaron con delicadeza sobre la longitud saliente de su erección. Una sacudida de placer la atravesó, los nervios en sus palmas le cosquilleaban en contacto con su carne dura, rígida. Los recuerdos de éxtasis físico provocaron emociones de respuesta de su cuerpo hambriento de sensación, los delicados tejidos se inflamaron con la anticipación.

Inuyasha gimió débilmente y descansó las manos sobre sus hombros con los dedos extendidos como si tuviera miedo de apretarla demasiado fuerte. Ella acarició el miembro hinchado y tirante... hacia arriba... frotando con su pulgar ligeramente la cumbre... después hacia abajo... sus dedos se doblaron tímidamente hasta que su aliento silbó entre sus dientes apretados. Arriba y abajo... la idea de tenerle dentro de sí, de ser empalada con una virilidad tan abundante, trajo una oleada de calor líquido a sus propias ingles.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, su boca acarició su rostro con la suavidad de alas de una mariposa. Su reverencia la asombró. Sus labios avanzaron sin esfuerzo hacia las comisuras de su boca, demorándose en ellas, entonces buscó por su mandíbula hasta que su lengua tocó el suave lóbulo de su oído. A Tientas, Kagome volvió su boca hacia la suya, deseando toda la presión de su beso. Él se lo dio despacio, poseyéndola atormentadoramente despacio, haciéndola gemir cuando él finalmente colocó su boca totalmente sobre la suya. Arqueándose contra él, Kagome se abrió a la penetración de su lengua. Él la probó con cuidado, acariciando el interior satinado de su boca con una habilidad exquisita que demolió su capacidad de pensar.

El ritmo de su respiración se volvió desesperado, mientras todos sus músculos se apretaron con deliciosa urgencia. Ella deseaba envolverse alrededor de él, darle la bienvenida más profundamente en su abrazo hasta que él se hubiera hundido totalmente dentro de ella. Tratando de acercarla aún más, Inuyasha encorvó sus hombros sobre los suyos y con una mano sujetó con fuerza sus nalgas, poniéndola de puntillas. Su boca vagó hacia su garganta, volviendo luego a sus labios, besándola una vez tras otra, como si tratase de descubrir todos las formas en que sus bocas podrían encajar. Sus labios atraparon los suyos en un ángulo particularmente delicioso, y un gemido suave se elevó en su garganta, y ella se retorció con la necesidad de sentir toda su longitud contra ella. El movimiento de sus pechos contra el suyo provocó un áspero sonido en él. De pronto él rompió el beso con una maldición en voz baja.

Kagome se envolvió con sus propios brazos y miró incapaz de hablar, sabiendo que su temblor debía haber sido visible para él... tal como el suyo lo era para ella.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo.

- Por desgracia demasiado... autocontrol.- refunfuñó, las palabras comprimidas por su mandíbula rígida.

El saber que había estado a punto de perder toda la capacidad de dominarse— y el hecho de que estaba dispuesto a admitirlo— llenó a Kagome de un absurdo entusiasmo que tardo en disminuir.

Parecía que les llevaría toda una vida recuperar su autodominio. Finalmente Inuyasha se inclinó para recoger la cesta ignorada y con un gesto silencioso le indicó que le precediera.

Aturdida, Kagome le enseñó el camino al vestíbulo, donde se encontró a la camarera Gwen, que volvía para llevar la última cesta.

Inuyasha se negó a ceder el pesado paquete a la muchacha.

- No es necesario, - dijo de buena gana- Yo lo llevaré por ti—solamente muéstrame donde lo quieres.

- Sí, señor.- dijo Gwen inmediatamente.

Él se dio la vuelta para intercambiar una breve mirada con Kagome, con sus ojos ámbares entrecerrados y llameantes. Cruzaron un mensaje silencioso... _más tarde_... y luego se marchó con largas y relajadas zancadas. Permaneció inmóvil mientras trataba de recomponerse, Kagome se distrajo por la inesperada aparición de su hermano, que llevó un perturbado ceño mientras iba hasta la entrada del vestíbulo.

Souta se había cambiado la ropa de tiro por un pantalón gris perla, un chaleco azul oscuro y una corbata azul de seda.

- ¿Dónde está Sango?- exigió Souta sin preámbulo- Ha estado desaparecida toda la mañana.

Kagome vaciló antes de contestar, manteniendo la voz baja.

- Sospecho que puede estar en compañía del Sr. Houshi.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que él se unió a Sango para su paseo de la mañana, - dijo Kagome, esforzándose en parecer despreocupada - Por lo que se, ninguno de ellos ha sido visto desde entonces.

- ¿Y le dejaste ir con ella? - susurró Souta ultrajado- Por Dios, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para detenerle?

- Ah, no sigas por ahí, - dijo Kagome- créeme, Souta, Sango es absolutamente capaz de decirle a un hombre que la deje en paz. Y si ella desea pasar algo de tiempo en compañía del Sr. Houshi, creo que se ha ganado el derecho de hacerlo así. Además, él parece ser un caballero, independientemente de su reputación.

- Él no se parece a los caballeros a los que Sango está acostumbrada. Él es el americano.- El particular énfasis que colocó en la última palabra lo hizo parecer un insulto.

- ¡Creí que te gustaban los americanos!

- No cuando husmean alrededor de una de mis hermanas.- La mirada de Souta era tensa por la sospecha mientras la miraba con más atención- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú?

- Yo... - Brevemente desconcertada, Kagome se puso una mano en la garganta, lo que se convirtió en el foco de su oscuro ceño- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Tienes una quemadura en el cuello.- dijo con gravedad.

Decidiendo a hacerse la ignorante, Kagome le lanzó una mirada en blanco.

- No seas tonto. Es simplemente un poco de irritación causada por la cinta de mi camafeo.

- No llevas camafeo.

Kagome sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla, sabiendo que debajo de su exterior ceño, él le aterrorizaba que pudieran herir a una de sus adoradas hermanas.

- Sango y yo somos mujeres adultas, - dijo ella - y hay ciertas cosas de las que no puedes protegernos, Souta.

Su hermano aceptó su beso y no ofreció ninguna remota queja, pero cuando Kagome se alejó de él, ella lo oyó murmurar algo que sonaba a desconfianza.

- Por supuesto que puedo.

Esa noche Kagome encontró una rosa roja sobre su almohada, sus lozanos pétalos ligeramente desplegados, su largo tallo cuidadosamente despojados de espinas. Recogiendo la fragante flor la acercó a su mejilla y a sus labios abiertos.

_Milady,_

_Flores y una serenata llegaran inmediatamente. Aunque para la poesía... tendrás que darme un poco más de inspiración._

_Tuyo, I_

-.-.-

-


	5. AVISO

QUIERO INFORMAROS K LA HISTORIA **NO ES MÍA, NO LA ESCRITO YO, VUELVO A DECIRLO, NO ES MÍO.**

ME BAJE EL LIBRO, CAMBIE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, Y LO CORTO Y PEGO EN OTRO WORD PARA PUBLICARLO Y LO DEJO AQUÍ PARA K PERSONAS K NIO PUEDEN LEERLOS SE ENTRETENGAN.

YO COMO AUTORA DE FANFICS ORIGINALES SE K ES UN POCO RETORCIDO YA K **LA IDEA NO ES MIA**, Y LA GENTE CREE K SI, ADEMÁS A LA GENTE PARECE GUSTARLE MÁS QUE LOS FF DE HISTORIAS ORIGINALES Y DE AUTORES ORIGINALES.

ASÍ K SI HE OFENDIDO DE ALGUNA MANERA A ALGÚN AUTOR K SE CURRA PARA HACERLO DE MANERA ORIGINAL LE PIDO PERDÓN DE ANTEMANO.

K SEPAN K NI LISA KLEYPAS NI RUMIKO TAKAHASI-SAMA SABEN K ESTOY PUBLICANDO UN FF CON SUS NOMBRES.

DICHO ESTO ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES VOLVER A RECALCAR K **ESTA IDEA, LOS NOMBRES, SITUACIONES, O LO K ES TODA LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍO. OS PIDO K LO COMENTÉIS DE MANERA EN LA CUAL NO SE ME CREA COMO AL AUTORA ORIGINAL, YA QUE NO LO SOY.**

GRACIAS POR LEER Y ASTA DE AQUÍ POCO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

AYOX

POR OTRA PARTE DEVO AÑADIR K ESTA HISTORIA YA LA HABIA INTENTADO PONER ANTES, PERO NO SE PORQUE AHORA DE REPENTE TODO EL MUNDO SE PICA CONTRA MI U.Ú, POR ESO LAS PERSONAS K ME ACUSEN DE K NIO AVISO, SI LO HICE PERO HE TENIDO K IR PONIENDO Y ELIMINANDO TANTAS VECES QUE ME DE OLVIDE HACERLO.

A Y OTRA COSA PARA ESOS /AS QUE NO PUEDEN ESPERAR, scarpiano HA PUESTO LOS DOS SIGUENTES CAPIS EN LOS RW.

GRACIAS ME HAS AHORRADO TRABAJO.

Y DEJADME DECIR K ESTOY PLAGIANDO YA LO SE, SE QUE ES ILEGAL, QUE ESTOY CORTANDO Y PEGA, QUE ES ALGO MUY FACIL QUE HASTA UN INEPTO PUEDE HACERLO U.Ú Y AISH, ME OLVIDO DE ALGO?¿ A SI... SE QUE SOYS MUXOP Y NO PUEDO BLOQUEAROS PERO EY, PODEIS ESPERAR QUE TERMINE DE PONER LA BENDITA HISTORIA Y LUEGO LA ELIMINO.

DIGO PK HAY PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTARIA TERMINAR DE LEERLO Y NO PUEDO PONER UN LINK PK ME LO BAJE POR EL EMULE SABEIS¿? ADEMAS TAMPOKO TENGO TIEMPO PARA IR ENVIANDO LA NOVELA PERSONA POR PERSONA.


	6. Conquistandola

Durante los dos días siguientes Inuyasha no pudo encontrar ninguna oportunidad de pillar a Kagome a solas. Haciendo el papel de anfitriona con brillante habilidad, ella parecía estar por todas partes al mismo tiempo, orquestando de manera eficiente cenas, juegos, teatro de aficionados, y otras diversiones para la multitud de invitados en Stony Cross Park. A menos que la acechara, la agarrara, y se la llevara arrastras delante de todos, Inuyasha no tenía ningún otro recurso, sólo esperar su posibilidad. Y como siempre, encontraba difícil ser paciente.

Todos acudieron en masa alrededor de Kagome siempre que ella aparecía. Irónicamente ella poseía la capacidad que su madre, la condesa, siempre codició— atraer a lo otros -. La diferencia era que la condesa había querido su atención para su propio beneficio, mientras que Kagome parecía poseer un sincero deseo de hacer feliz a la gente en su presencia.

Ella coqueteaba hábilmente con los ancianos, y se sentaba y chismorreaba por encima de las copas de cordial con las ancianas. Jugaba con los niños, escuchaba con comprensión los cuentos de las muchachas solteras de infortunio romántico, y desviaba el interés de cualquier hombre joven actuando como una amable hermana mayor.

En este último esfuerzo Kagome no tenía completamente éxito. Independientemente de su carencia de interés, muchos hombres estaban obviamente enamorados de ella... y la vista de su esperanzador fervor apenas contenido a Inuyasha le exasperaba completamente. Quería despacharlos a todos, ahuyentarlos, enseñarles los dientes como un lobo que gruñe. Él la poseía, en virtud de su necesidad y los recuerdos limpios de amargura de su pasado juntos.

Por la tarde, mientras Inuyasha, Miroku, y Lord Miko se relajaban en un invernadero exterior, Kagome apareció llevando una bandeja de plata. Un lacayo la seguía estrechamente, llevando una pequeña mesa de caoba portátil. El día era húmedo, la brisa de verano hacía poco por refrescarlos mientras se sentaban en mangas de camisa. La tranquilidad perezosa gobernaba la hacienda, la mayor parte de los invitados habiendo decidido dormir la siesta con las ventanas abiertas hasta que las frescas horas de la tarde se aproximaran. Por una vez, no se había programado ninguna cena, o fiesta al fresco para esa noche, ya que la feria anual de pueblo había comenzado. Se bebería mucho y habría mucha juerga en Stony Cross mientras prácticamente todos en el condado asistirían a la feria. Se había sido mantenido una vez al año desde mediados del 1300, un acontecimiento que duraba toda la semana en el cual todo Stony Cross estaba rebasado del feliz caos. La Calle mayor era prácticamente irreconocible, la sucesión por lo general ordenada de escaparates coronados con casetas controladas por joyeros, mercaderes de seda, fabricantes de juguetes, zapateros, y una multitud de otros artesanos. Inuyasha aún recordaba el entusiasmo que había sentido de muchacho en la época de feria. La primera noche siempre comenzaba con música, baile, y una hoguera localizada a una corta distancia del pueblo. Juntos, él y Kagome, habían mirado a los ilusionistas, acróbatas, y a los que caminaban sobre zancos. Después siempre iban a la feria del caballo, ver docenas de brillantes pura sangres y enormes caballos de tiro. Aún recordaba el rostro de Kagome a la luz de la hoguera, sus ojos brillando con el reflejo de la llama, sus labios pegajosos por el pan de jengibre helado que ella había comprado de uno de los puestos mercantes.

El objeto de sus pensamientos entró en el invernadero, y los tres hombres comenzaron ponerse de pie. Kagome sonrió y rápidamente los mandó que permanecieran sentados.

Aunque Miko y Miroku obedientemente se recostaran en sus sillas, Inuyasha permaneció en pie de todos modos, tomando la bandeja de limonada helada de Kagome mientras el lacayo desdoblaba la mesa portátil. Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha, sus mejillas rojas por el calor, sus ojos negros aterciopelados. Él deseaba probar su piel rociada de rosa, lamer la sal de su transpiración, y quitar el vestido de fino amarillo pastel de muselina que se adhería a su cuerpo.

Después de poner la bandeja sobre la mesa, Inuyasha se enderezó y pilló a Kagome mirando fijamente la superficie de áspero pelo de sus antebrazos, donde sus mangas habían rodado cómodamente sobre su piel bronceada. Sus miradas se trabaron, y de pronto le fue difícil recordar que no estaban sólos. Él ya no podría ocultar la fascinación en sus ojos más de lo que Kagome podía ocultar su propia atracción impotente. Dando vuelta a la bandeja, Kagome alcanzó la jarra de cristal tallado y vertió algo de limonada, el breve repicar de cubitos de hielo traicionaron un momentáneo desliz de calma. Ella le dio la copa, negándose a mirarle el rostro nuevamente.

- Siéntense, amables señores- dijo ella con ligereza - y sigan su conversación, caballeros - no tenía intención de interrumpirles.

Miroku recibió su vaso de limonada con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Esta clase de interrupción es siempre bienvenida, milady.

Miko hizo señas a Kagome para que se les uniera, y ella se sentó con gracia en el brazo de su silla mientras le daba un vaso. La cálida amistad que compartían los hermanos era obvia. Interesante, pensó Inuyasha, recordando que en el pasado, su relación había sido bastante distante. Kagome se había sentido intimidada por su hermano mayor refinado, y Souta había estado aislado de la familia durante sus años en la escuela. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que Souta y su hermana habían formado un vínculo estrecho.

- Estábamos analizando el asunto de por qué las firmas británicas no venden sus productos en el extranjero con tanta eficacia como los Americanos y los Alemanes.- dijo Miko a su hermana.

- ¿Porque a los Ingleses no les gusta aprender lenguas extranjeras?- sugirió alegremente.

- Eso es un mito.- le dijo Miko.

- ¿Lo es?- respondió - Entonces dime cuantos idiomas sabes—aparte de latín, que no cuenta.

Miko dio un vistazo provocativo a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no cuenta el latín?

- Porque es una lengua muerta.

- Aún es un idioma.- indicó Miko.

Antes de que los hermanos se desviasen en una discusión, Inuyasha les llevó de vuelta al rumbo.

- El problema no es la lengua- dijo él, ganando la atención de ambos- La dificultad con el comercio británico en el extranjero es que los fabricantes aquí odian agruparse para producir sus productos. Usted valora la individualidad sobre la conformidad—y por consiguiente, el fabricante medio británico es demasiado pequeño, y sus productos son demasiado variados. Muy pocos pueden permitirse emprender el esfuerzo de vender fuerte en los mercados mundiales.

- ¿Pero no debía una empresa satisfacer a sus clientes ofreciendo una variedad de productos?- preguntó Kagome, su frente fruncida de una forma que hizo que Inuyasha deseara besarla hasta alisarla.

- Dentro de ciertos límites.- dijo Inuyasha.

- Por ejemplo- Miroku entró por la fuerza - las fundiciones de las locomotoras británicas están tan especializadas que ni dos locomotoras que saliesen de cualquier fábrica se parecerían.

- Es así con otras firmas británicas- siguió Inuyasha- Una fábrica de bizcochos hará cien variedades de bizcochos, cuando sería mucho mejor ofrecer sólo doce. O una imprenta de empapelado producirá cinco mil diseños, aun cuando fuera más provechoso ofrecer una quinta parte de esa cantidad. Es demasiado caro ofrecer tantos productos diferentes, sobre todo cuando uno está tratando de comercializarlos en el extranjero.

- Pero me gusta tener un surtido grande de cosas para escoger- protestó Kagome- No quiero que mis paredes se parezcan a las de los demás.

Ella parecía tan adorablemente perturbada por la idea de tener menos opciones de empapelado que Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Notando su diversión, Kagome levantó sus cejas en una inclinación coqueta.

- ¿De qué se ríe?

- Cuando habló en este momento, parecía muy británica.-le dijo él.

- ¿Usted no es británico también, Inuyasha?

Todavía sonriendo, él sacudió la cabeza.

- Ya no, milady.

Inuyasha se había convertido en americano en el mismo momento en que su pie había tocado Staten Island hacía todos esos años. Mientras él siempre admitiría a una cierta nostalgia por su lugar de nacimiento, él se había reinventado de nuevo y forjado en un país donde su sangre común no era un obstáculo. En América él había aprendido a dejar de pensar en sí mismo como en un criado. Nunca jamás se inclinaría y arañaría ante nadie. Después de años de trabajo matador, sacrificio, preocupación, y absoluta testarudez, ahora él estaba sentado en la biblioteca de Lord Miko en lugar de trabajar en los establos por cinco chelines al mes.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta rápidamente de la forma en que Souta miraba de él a Kagome, sus agudos ojos oscuros no se perdían nada. El conde no era ningún idiota— y era obvio que él no aguantaría que se aprovecharan de Kagome.

- Supongo que tiene razón- dijo Kagome- Si un hombre mira, habla, y piensa como un americano, probablemente es que lo es.- Ella se inclinó hacia él ligeramente con los ojos castaños brillando- Sin embargo, Inuyasha, hay una pequeña parte de usted que siempre pertenecerá a Stony Cross—no permitiré que nos niegue completamente.

- No me atrevería.- dijo con suavidad. Sostuvieron las miradas, y en ese momento ninguno de los pudo lograr apartar la mirada, incluso cuando un incómodo silencio se acumuló en el invernadero.

Miko rompió el hechizo, aclarándose la garganta y poniéndose de pie tan bruscamente que el peso de Kagome en el brazo de la silla casi hizo que se volcara de lado. Ella se puso de pie también, lanzando a su hermano un pequeño ceño. Cuando Miko habló, sonaba tan parecido al viejo conde que a Inuyasha se le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

- Lady Kagome, quiero hablar de algunas preparativos que usted ha hecho para los próximos días, para asegurar que nuestros programas no están en desacuerdo. Acompáñeme a la biblioteca, si es tan amable

- Por supuesto, milord.- Dijo Kagome, y sonrió a Inuyasha y a Miroku, que se pusieron de pie- Discúlpenme caballeros. Les deseo una agradable tarde.

Después de que el conde y su hermana se hubieran marchado, Inuyasha y Miroku volvieron a sentarse y estiraron las piernas.

- De modo que- comentó Miroku en un tono despreocupado- parece que tus planes están bien encaminados.

- ¿Qué planes? - preguntó Inuyasha, inspeccionando malhumoradamente los restos acuosos de su limonada.

- Para seducir a lady Kagome, desde luego.- Perezosamente Miroku fue a echarse más limonada. Inuyasha respondió con un gruñido evasivo.

Se sentaron en silencio sociable durante unos momentos, hasta que Inuyasha preguntó.

- Houshi... ¿te ha pedido alguna vez una mujer que le escribieras un poema?

- Santo Dios, no- contestó Miroku riendo disimulAdamente- Los Houshi no escriben poesía. Ellos pagan a otros para que escriban para ellos y luego nos llevamos el mérito.- Él arqueó las cejas- ¿No me digas que lady Kagome te pidió tal cosa?

- Sí.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

- Uno no puede evitar maravillarse de las variadas formas que las mujeres han inventado para hacernos parecer malditos idiotas. En realidad no lo estas considerando¿verdad?

- No.

- Inuyasha¿cómo de lejos planeas llevar esta idea de venganza tuya? Me gusta bastante lady Kagome, y estoy descubriendo una extraña renuencia a verla herida.

Inuyasha le lanzó una fría mirada de advertencia.

- Si intentas interferir—

- Tranquilo- dijo Miroku a la defensiva- No tengo intención de echar a perder tus planes. Tengo la esperanza que tu los echarás a perder bastante bien por ti mismo.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja sardónicamente.

- ¿Que significa?

Miroku sacó su petaca y vertió una generosa cantidad de alcohol en su propia limonada.

- Significa que nunca te he visto tan cautivado por alguien o algo como lo estás por lady Kagome.- tomó un buen trago de la potente mezcla- Y ahora que he tomado algo de fortificante líquido, me arriesgaré a decir que en mi opinión, aún la amas.

Y en el fondo, preferirías morir por pulgadas lentas que causarla un instante de dolor.

Inuyasha le miró fijamente en él fríamente.

- Eres un estúpido borracho, Houshi.- refunfuñó y se puso de pie.

- ¿Alguna vez ha habido duda de eso? - preguntó Miroku, bebiendo el resto de su bebida con un trago experto mientras observaba como se marchaba la figura de Inuyasha.

Mientras se acercaba la noche y la temperatura refrescaba, los invitados de Stony Cross Park comenzaron a congregarse en el vestíbulo. Pequeños grupos vagaban hacia la entrada de grava, sonde una hilera de carruajes esperaban para llevarlos al pueblo. Entre los que deseaban divertirse en la feria estaban la hermana de Miroku, la Sra. Susan Chamberlain, y su marido, Paul. Durante los pocos días pasados Kagome había encontrado bastante fácil alternar con los Chamberlain, pero no pudo suscitar verdadera simpatía por ellos. Susan tenía el pelo dorado y era alta como su hermano Miroku, pero no poseía su humor natural ni su don para reírse de sí mismo. Más bien parecía tomarse a si misma con demasiada seriedad—una cualidad que compartía con su marido, Paul.

Justo cuando el primer carruaje se marchó, Kagome por casualidad echó un vistazo a Miroku Houshi, y vio que su atención estaba atrapada por alguien que venía de la casa. Una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios, y su expresión se ablandó. Siguiendo su mirada, Kagome vio con una sacudida de alegre sorpresa que Sango finalmente se había aventurado a salir de su aislamiento auto impuesto. Era la primera vez que Sango había continuado una excursión pública desde la muerte de Kaharu. Ataviada con un vestido de un rosa vivo bordeado de cordoncillo rosa pálido, Sango parecía muy joven, y demasiado nerviosa.

Kagome fue hacia su hermana con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Querida- dijo, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada de su hermana- que agradable que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros. Ahora la tarde será perfecta.

Susan Chamberlain se dio la vuelta para susurrar a su marido, haciendo con delicadeza bocina con la mano a un lado de su boca para ocultar el chisme que estaba relatando. La mirada fija de los Chamberlain parpadeó hasta Sango y luego se alejó rápidamente, como si él no quisiera ser pillado mirándola.

Decidida a proteger a su hermana de cualquier desaire, Kagome instó a su hermana a adelantarse.

- Debes conocer a algunos de nuestros invitados. Sr. y Sra. Chamberlain, me gustaría presentarles a mi hermana menor, lady Sango Higurashi.- Kagome se adhirió con exactitud a la orden de preferencia, deseando que hubiera alguna forma en que pudiera acentuar que ellos estaban, socialmente hablando, en un grado inferior que Sango—y por lo tanto no tenían ningún derecho a desairarla. Después de que los Chamberlain hubieran reconocido a Sango con una sonrisa superficial, Kagome presentó a los Cuyler y al Sr. Laroche, cuya esposa ya se había marchado en el primer carruaje.

De pronto Inuyasha apareció delante de ellos.

- Dudo que me recuerde, milady, después de todos los años que han pasado.

Sango le sonrió, aunque de pronto parecía pálida y culpable.

- Desde luego que le recuerdo, Inuyasha. Su vuelta a Stony Cross es muy bienvenida, y con mucho retraso.

Ellos fueron hacia Miroku Houshi, que hizo un pobre trabajo por ocultar su fascinación con Sango.

- Un placer conocerla, milady.

Murmuró Houshi, tomando su mano e inclinándose sobre ella, más que simplemente hacer un gesto de asentimiento como habían hecho los demás. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sonrió a Sango, cuyas mejillas se habían vuelto varios tonos más oscuras que su vestido. La atracción entre la pareja era casi tangible.

- Irá al pueblo en nuestro carruaje, espero.- dijo Houshi, liberando su mano con obvia renuencia.

Antes de que Sango pudiera contestar, Susan, la hermana de Houshi intervino.

- Me temo que no será posible- le dijo a Houshi- simplemente no habrá bastante espacio en el carruaje para nadie más. Ya estás tu y Paul y yo, y el Sr. Laroche, y no digamos Inuyasha—

- Inuyasha no viene con nosotros- interrumpió Houshi. Él miró a Inuyasha significativamente- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Desde luego- Confirmó Inuyasha siguiendo su ejemplo- lady Kagome ya ha dispuesto que vaya en otro carruaje.

- ¿De quién? - preguntó Susan con impaciencia. Era obvio que no estaba contenta por la substitución.

Kagome sonrió intensamente.

- El mío propio, en realidad- mintió ella.- Inuyasha y yo no hemos terminado una conversación de antes sobre, eh...

- Poesía.- facilitó Inuyasha con gravedad.

- Sí, poesía.

Manteniendo la sonrisa, Kagome se resistió a la tentación de pisar con fuerza su pie.

- Y yo había esperado seguir nuestra discusión de camino al pueblo.

Los ojos azules de Susan se estrecharon en rajas de sospecha.

- ¿De veras?. Dudo que Inuyasha haya leído alguna vez un poema en su vida.

- Yo le he oído recitar uno antes a Inuyasha.- dijo Houshi.

- Creo que empezaba con la frase' Había una vez una mujer de Bombay. ' Pero como lo recuerdo, el resto le sería inadecuado para la compañía presente.

El Sr. Chamberlain se puso rojo y comenzó a disimular la traición de su familiaridad con el resto del así llamado poema.

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente.

- Obviamente recae en lady Kagome mejorar mis gustos literarios.

- Dudo que se pueda lograr durante un paseo en carruaje.- contestó Kagome con recato.

- Eso depende de cuanto tiempo dure el paseo.- volvió a replicar Inuyasha.

El comentario difícilmente podría interpretarse como insinuante, pero algo en su tono y en la forma en que la miró hizo que Kagome se ruborizara.

- Sugiero que no te detengas hasta que alcances Siba entonces- dijo Houshi, rompiendo la tensión repentina entre ellos, y una sonrisita retumbó por el grupo. Galantemente presentó su brazo a Sango- Milady, si me permite...

Mientras Houshi conducía a su hermana hasta el carruaje Kagome miraba tras ellos asombrada. Era un poco extraño, en realidad, ver a Sango con otro hombre. Y sin embargo Miroku Houshi parecía estar bien para ella. Quizás Sango necesitaba un hombre con su relajada confianza y mundanería. Y parecía ser un caballero, a pesar de su cinismo.

Sin embargo, pareció no haber ninguna posibilidad real de matrimonio entre Houshi y Sango. Su forma de beber era un problema que preocupaba a Kagome enormemente, y no digamos la mala reputación, y el hecho que él viniera de un mundo completamente diferente del de Sango. Suspirando con el ceño fruncido pensativamente, Kagome alzó la vista a Inuyasha.

- Él es un hombre bueno.- dijo Inuyasha, leyendo sus pensamientos con una facilidad que la asombró.

- Lo creo- dijo Kagome silenciosamente- pero si Sango fuera tu hermana, Inuyasha... ¿querrías que ella estuviera relacionada con él? La pregunta fue hecha sin prejuicio, sólo preocupación.

Inuyasha vaciló durante un largo momento, luego sacudió la cabeza.

- Eso me temía.- murmuró Kagome. Ella tomó su brazo- Bien, ya que te has aprovechado de mi carruaje, también podemos marcharnos.

- ¿Viene tu hermano con nosotros?- preguntó, escoltándola por del paseo.

- No, Miko no tiene ningún interés a la feria. Él se queda en la casa esta tarde.

- Bien.- dijo Inuyasha con tan obvia satisfacción que Kagome rió.

Estaba claro que Inuyasha habría preferido ir con ella a solas en el carruaje, pero se les unieron los Cuyler, que volvieron la conversación al tema de los quesos locales. Mientras Kagome contestaba sus preguntas detallAdamente, encontró difícil ocultar una sonrisa al ver el descontento de Inuyasha.

En el tiempo que el grupo al completo había llegado al corazón de Stony Cross, el pueblo ardía con lámparas y antorchas. La música flotaba sobre el prado del pueblo en forma de óvalo, que estaba atestado de bailarines entusiastas. Las filas ordenadas de casitas de campo blancas y negras casi estaba obscurecidas por una proliferación de casetas. Las endebles estructuras de madera eran todas similares, con un puesto en el frente para la venta y un cuarto diminuto en la parte de atrás donde el propietario se refugiaba por la noche. Había puestos que ofrecían joyería, cuchillería, juguetes, zapatos, abanicos, cristalería, muebles, y platos de comida especiales. Las explosiones de carcajadas emitidas por el gentío rodeaban las casetas teatrales, donde los actores y los cómicos entretenían mientras se dispersaban monedas a sus pies.

Permitiendo que Inuyasha la acompañara por las hileras, Kagome le miró con curiosidad.

- Esto debe traerte muchos recuerdos.

Inuyasha asintió, su mirada se volvió distante.

- Parece como si hiciera toda una vida.

- Sí.- coincidió Kagome con un poco de melancolía. Que diferente habían sido ambos. La inocencia de aquellos días, la exquisita simplicidad, la sensación de vida y juventud que había impregnado cada momento de una aureola dorada... el recordar, de pronto le invadió una cálida impaciencia que parecía no tener ningún objetivo en particular o salida. El sentimiento se mezcló en su interior hasta que su sangre estaba bombeando y se sintió esplendorosamente consciente de cada visión, sonido y sensación. Pasear por el pueblo con Inuyasha a su lado... era un eco encantador del pasado, como escuchar una hermosa melodía que no había oído desde la niñez.

Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, vio que él también se hacía enredado en el sentimiento. Él se estaba relajando, riendo con más facilidad, perdiendo el aire severo que rodeaba sus ojos y su boca. Se metieron en una sección muy repleta de High Street, donde un par de ilusionistas provocaban gritos de placer de los espectadores que se congregaban. Rodeando la cintura de Kagome con un brazo para protegerla de los empujones, Inuyasha siguió abriéndose paso con los hombros a través de la multitud. En el entusiasmo de la feria, nadie se fijó en el gesto, pero Kagome se quedó anonadada por su naturalidad, y por la respuesta que provocó en ella. Parecía completamente apropiado estar sujeta cerca contra su costado, dejarle que la llevara donde quisiera, rendirse a la seductora presión de su mano en su espalda.

Como salieron de entre los visitantes apelotonados, la mano de Inuyasha encontró la suyo, y él la devolvió con un tirón al pliegue de su brazo. Los dedos de Kagome se amoldaron a la dura elevación de músculo, mientras el costado de su pecho le acariciaba contra su codo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó, vagamente perturbada por la lánguida, casi ensoñadora calidad de su propia voz.

Inuyasha no contestó, sólo la condujo frente a más puestos hasta que alcanzaran el que él quería. La fragancia acre de pan de jengibre se elevó en un corriente caliente a las ventanas de su nariz, y Kagome rió de placer.

- ¡Te acordaste!- Cuando era una niña, lo primero que siempre hacía en la feria era atiborrarse del pan de jengibre helado—y aunque Inuyasha nunca hubiera compartido su afición por el convite, siempre iba con ella.

- Por supuesto- dijo Inuyasha, extrayendo una moneda de su bolsillo y comprando una gruesa rebanada para ella- Hasta este día, nunca he visto a nadie devorar un pan entero de la manera que tu solías hacerlo.

- De eso nada.- protestó Kagome con el ceño fruncido, hundiendo sus dientes en el enorme y pegajoso pan.

- Estaba asombrado- siguió Inuyasha. Él la alejó del puesto- de verte comer algo del tamaño de tu cabeza en menos de un cuarto de hora—

- Yo nunca sería tan glotona.- le informó, tomando otro enorme bocado a propósito.

El sonrió abiertamente.

- Entonces debo estar pensando en otra.

Mientras curioseaban tranquilamente entre los puestos, Inuyasha compró algo de vino dulce para Kagome con el que bajar su pan de jengibre, y ella bebió ávidamente.

- Despacio- la amonestó Inuyasha acariciándola con la mirada- te emborracharás.

- ¿A quién le importa? - preguntó Kagome alegremente, bebiendo otra vez- ¿Si tropiezo, estarás aquí para cogerme¿verdad?

- Con los dos brazos.- murmuró él. Viniendo de otro, el comentario habría tenido un toque de galantería. De Inuyasha, sin embargo, contenía un filo deliciosamente amenazador.

Se dirigieron hacia el prado del pueblo, pero antes de alcanzarlo, Kagome vio un rostro familiar. Era Jakotsu, su pelo rubio brillando a la luz de las antorchas. Él estaba acompañado por amigos, tanto hombres como mujeres, y se separó del grupo con un breve comentario, obteniendo unas risas de complicidad cuando vieron que se dirigía hacia Kagome.

Ella fue hacia él con impaciencia, mientras Inuyasha seguía como un sombrío espectro. Alcanzando a Jakotsu, Kagome tomó sus manos y le sonrió.

- Contemplo a un guapo forastero.- bromeó- No, espera— ¿no fue alguna vez un visitante asiduo de Stony Cross Park? Hace tanto que te vi que me falla la memoria.

Jakotsu hizo un mohín divertido cuando contestó.

- Mi ausencia ha sido deliberada, cariño, y sabes por qué.

Ella sintió una sensación de cariño, comprendiendo que él había estado lejos para permitirle tratar con Inuyasha de cualquier modo que ella desease.

- Pese a todo, eso no me impide echarte de menos.

Los dedos lisos y fuertes de Jakotsu apretaron con fuerza los suyos antes de soltar su mano.

- Vendré a visitarte pronto- prometió él- Ahora, preséntame a tu acompañante.

Obedientemente Kagome hizo la presentación entre su amigo más querido y su amor del pasado... el antiguo, quien nunca le causaría tristeza, y el último, que casi seguramente lo haría otra vez. Era extraño ver el apretón de manos de Jakotsu e Inuyasha. Ella nunca se había imaginado que los dos se conocerían, y no podía evitar fijarse en los contrastes entre ellos, el ángel y el diablo.

- Sr. Inuyasha- dijo Jakotsu con naturalidad- su vuelta a Stony Cross le ha proporcionado a lady Kagome tal placer que no puedo menos que compartirlo, ya que agradezco todo lo que la complazca.

- Gracias.- Inuyasha le sujetó con una fría mirada hostil- Tengo entendido que ustedes han sido amigos desde hace algún tiempo.

- Casi cinco años.- contestó Jakotsu.

Siguió un silencio forzado, hasta que fue roto por un grito a varias yardas de distancia.

- ¿Inuyasha?...

Echando un vistazo en la dirección de la voz, Kagome comprendió que algunos viejos amigos de Inuyasha lo habían visto... Dick Burlison, el una vez pelirrojo muchacho de piernas larguiruchas, que ahora era un fornido hombre casado a mediados de los treinta años... Tom Haydon, el hijo del panadero, que ahora llevaba los negocios de su padre... y la esposa de Tom, Mary, la pechugona hija del carnicero con la que Inuyasha había flirteado muy a menudo en su juventud.

Riendo, Kagome le dio un codazo con cuidado a Inuyasha.

- Adelante.

Él no necesitó más impulso. Mientras él cruzaba a zancadas hasta el grupo con una sonrisa, todos soltaron jubilosas carcajadas y se dieron la mano con entusiasmo. Mary, una madre de cinco niños, tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro redonda cuando Inuyasha se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

- Percibo que aún no has tenido intimidad con él.- dijo Jakotsu a Kagome sotto voce.

Ella contestó suavemente mientras seguía mirando a Inuyasha.

- No soy lo bastante valiente asumir semejante riesgo.

- Como amigo tuyo, probablemente debería aconsejarte que no hagas nada que puedas lamentar más tarde.- Jakotsu sonrió mientras añadía- claro que, uno tiende a perderse gran cantidad de diversión en el camino.

- Jakotsu- regañó - ¿me estás alentado a portarme mal?

- Sólo si prometes contármelo todo después.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza con una carcajada. Oyendo el sonido, Inuyasha se giró y la miró, un ceño se movió entre sus cejas oscuras.

- ¿Lo ves?, Acabo de hacértelo más fácil- murmuró Jakotsu - Las llamas de los celos han sido abanicadas. Ahora él no descansará hasta que reclame su territorio. Dios mío, te gustan primitivos¿verdad?

Bastante seguro, Inuyasha volvió a ella en menos de un minuto, sus dedos agarrando el codo en una clara demostración de propiedad.

- Estábamos yendo al prado del pueblo.- la recordó secamente.

- Eso hacíamos- murmuró Kagome- Lord ShininTai¿se une a nosotros?

- Con pesar, no.- Jakotsu levantó la mano libre de Kagome para besar los puntos de sus nudillos- Debo volver a reunir a mis compañeros. Buenas noches a ambos.

- Adiós- dijo Inuyasha, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su animosidad cuando el guapo vizconde se despidió.

- Sé civilizado con él, por favor- dijo Kagome- Lord ShininTai es bastante querido para mí, y yo no heriría sus sentimientos por nada del mundo.

- Estaba siendo civilizado.- refunfuñó Inuyasha.

Ella rió, agradando su obvios celos.

- Apenas le dijiste una palabra, excepto para mandarle despedirse. ¿Y el modo en que fruncías el ceño me recordó a un verraco atrapado, listo para cargar.

- ¿Qué tipo de hombre es - interrumpido Inuyasha- que no hace ninguna objeción cuándo te ve siendo escoltada por el pueblo por alguien como yo?

- Uno confiado. Lord ShininTai y yo tenemos un cierto entendimiento— nos permitimos el uno al otro tanta libertad como sea necesaria. Es un arreglo muy progresista.

- Progresista-repitió con desprecio mal disimulado- ShininTai es un idiota. Y si yo estuviera en su lugar, ni siquiera estarías aquí.

- ¿Dónde estaría entonces?- preguntó coquetamente- En casa, supongo¿reparando los puños de tu camisa?

- No, en mi cama. Debajo de mí.

Su diversión se disolvió inmediatamente. La reacción a las palabras suavemente expresadas atravesó despacio su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir ligera y estremecida. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, su rostro se volvió rosa mientras caminaba con él, al prado del pueblo. Muchas gente les miró especulativamente cuando pasaron. Después que Inuyasha había pasado tantos años lejos, su vuelta era la razón suficiente para el interés de los aldeanos, pero el hecho de que estaba en compañía de Kagome hacía que las lenguas se menearan aún con más impaciencia.

La música estaba acompañada por manos dando palmas y pies dando pisotones mientras los hombres y las mujeres saltaban y giraban en una animada melodía popular. Disfrutando de la contagiosa melodía, Kagome dejó que Inuyasha la acercara más a los músicos.

En cuanto la canción terminó, Inuyasha hizo un gesto a su guía, un violinista, que se acercó a él inmediatamente. Inuyasha le habló al oído del hombre y cruzó su palma con unas monedas, mientras Kagome lo observaba con sospecha repentina.

Sonriendo ampliamente, el violinista se apresuró a volver con sus compañeros, mantuvo una rápida charla, y el grupo de ocho músicos caminó en masa hasta Kagome. Ella miró a Inuyasha con creciente sospecha.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

Llevándola al centro de la multitud, los músicos la colocaron en el frente donde era visible para todos. Su guía hizo un gesto con su arco a Inuyasha.

- Mis alegres amigos- gritó él- este caballero ha solicitado que una canción honre los encantos de la dama que está antes nosotros. Pido que me ayuden amablemente a cantar -la Rosa de Tralee '- a lady Kagome.

La audiencia aplaudió calurosamente, ya que la melodía era una muy popular que acababa de ser publicada ese año. Poniéndose escarlata, Kagome lanzó un vistazo a Inuyasha que abiertamente amenazaba con hacer lo que le diera la gana, haciendo que la mayor parte de la reunión riera. Él devolvió su mirada con una sonrisa inocente, levantando sus cejas de manera burlona para recordarla que ella había sido quién solicitara una serenata.

Los músicos miraron a Kagome con expresiones exageradamente emotivas, y ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cuando comenzaron a tocar, acompañado por al menos doscientas voces. Incluso algunos tenderos y comerciantes de viaje se reunieron cerca para participar, sustituyendo su nombre por el de la heroína de la canción:

_La luna pálida sobrepasaba la montaña verde; _

_el sol descendía bajo el mar azul cuando me _

_aparté con mi amor a la fuente pura fuente de cristal _

_que está en el hermoso valle de Tralee. _

_Ella era encantadora y bella como la rosa del verano _

_sin embargo no era sólo su belleza lo que me ganó _

_¡Ah, no! era la verdad en sus ojos lo que alguna vez _

_me hizo empezar a amar a Kagome, la Rosa de Tralee. _

_¡Las sombras frescas de la noche extendían su capa, _

_ y Kagome, toda sonrisa, me escuchaba, la luna por el _

_valle, sus rayos pálidos se derramaban cuándo gané _

_el corazón de la rosa de Tra-leeeeee!_

Al concluir de la canción, Kagome hizo una reverencia profunda en reconocimiento. Ella dio su mano al guía violinista, y después del doblarse para besarlo, él fingió caerse hacia atrás desmayado, obteniendo una ronda de aplausos y risas amistosas de la reunión.

Volviendo a Inuyasha, Kagome le miró con fingido fulgor.

- Vas a pagar por esto.- advirtió ella.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

- Tu querías una serenata.

Una carcajada se reunió en su pecho.

- ¡De ti- exclamó ella, tomando su brazo otra vez- No de toda la población de Stony Cross!

- Confía en mí— eso era mejor que oírme cantar a mi solo.

- Por lo que recuerdo, tenías una voz muy agradable.

- Estoy desentrenado.

Ellos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sonriendo, mientras el placer atravesaba como un murmullo las venas de Kagome.

- También pedí un poema.- dijo ella.

El coqueto brillo de sus ojos pareció afectar a Inuyasha, haciendo que su voz se volviese más profunda cuando contestó.

- Y yo te dije que necesitaba más inspiración.

- Me temo que tendrás que ser más exacto. ¿A qué inspiración te refieres?

Su amplia boca se curvó en las comisuras.

- Usa tu imaginación.

Las palabras golpearon a Kagome. Inconscientemente, Inuyasha había usado la misma frase que una vez había dicho Jakotsu, cuando habían hablado de las cicatrices de sus piernas. El sentimiento de impaciencia volvió, y apenas pudo respirar el aliento por el entusiasmo ondeante y la confusión en su pecho. Si fuera inteligente, si fuera valiente, podría tener lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Una noche con Inuyasha... no, solamente unos minutos robados al puño del poco caritativo destino... Buen Dios¿era mucho pedir? No.

No importaba lo que la costara, tendría unos momentos preciosos de intimidad con el hombre que nunca había dejado de amar. Y encontraría un modo de hacerlo sin dejarle conocer sus secretos. Esta noche, pensó con rebelión apasionada, y maldito todos aquellos y todos los que intentaran detenerla. Maldito fuera el mismo... ella e Inuyasha finalmente iba a ajustar cuentas.

Era bastante pasada la medianoche, y las antorchas se estaban apagando. Los aldeanos y visitantes invadieron las calles oscurecidas, muchos de ellos borrachos. Algunos cantaron, otros se peleaban y discutían, mientras los otros aprovecharon las sombras para complacerse con besos descarados. Aquellos de sensibilidades más refinadas habían ido a casa prudentemente, mientras que los que permanecían no podían evitar ser conscientes que las inhibiciones de la gente se estaba desvaneciendo tan rápido como la luz de las antorchas. Los músicos tocaban cerca de la hoguera, mientras que los bailarines sudaban copiosamente mientras entraban y salían del charco de luz parpadeante.

Mirando fijamente el brillo de la hoguera, Kagome se apoyó contra Inuyasha. Él la sostuvo automáticamente, una mano posada en la pequeña curva de su cintura, otra ahuecada con cuidado alrededor de su codo. Durante cualquier otra noche, en cualquier otra circunstancia, el modo en que estaban habría provocado un escándalo. Sin embargo, las normas habituales de propiedad estaban relajadas, si no rotundamente ignoradas, en momento justo. Y en la agitada multitud, nadie pareció notar o preocuparse que Kagome e Inuyasha se habían materializado como un par de sombras del pasado.

Los ojos de Kagome se entrecerraron cuando el calor de la luz de la lumbre describió su rostro.

- Eres más alto- murmuró distraídamente, pensando como él solía estar de pie con su barbilla descansando en lo alto de su cabeza. Ahora él no podía hacer lo mismo sin encorvarse.

Él dobló su cabeza, su voz cálida y suave en su oído.

- No, que va.

- Sí que lo eres.- El vino había aflojado su lengua- No encajamos del modo en que solíamos.

Su pecho, tan sólido detrás de ella, se movido en un jadeo de diversión.

- El apto puede ser mejor que antes. Intentémoslo y veamos.

Kagome sonrió y casi se permitió derretirse contra él... ah, como deseaba, necesitaba, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y sentir su boca acariciar el frágil arco de su cuello. En cambio estuvo de pie en calma absoluta, mirando a ciegas la hoguera. La piel de Inuyasha y la ropa llevaban los olores del aire de medianoche y los prados de verano y el humo... y una sutil aura lejana de saludable excitación masculina. El deseo entre ellos se podía cortar, embriagándolos, enturbiando los límites de la realidad. Los sonidos de la hoguera, el crujido y el calor latente y la madera quebrada, parecían una expresión perfecta de su propio interior desarmado. Ella no era la muchacha descuidada del pasado, tampoco era la Kagome resignada con tantos espacios vacíos dentro, sino otra, temporalmente ella... una insurrecta impaciente, rebelde por el amor.

- En la casa no- se oyó susurrar. Inuyasha no se movió, pero ella sintió la conmocionada respuesta que le atravesó. Pasó todo un minuto antes de que él murmurara.

- ¿Entonces donde?

- Paseemos por los bosques- dijo ella de manera temeraria- por el camino que va al lado del pozo de los deseos.

Inuyasha conocía el camino al que ella se refería— una ruta oscura y poco frecuentada que habían atravesado mil veces en su juventud. No podría haber duda en su mente en cuanto a porqué lo sugirió.

Una pequeña sonrisa pesarosa se elevó a los labios de Kagome cuando pensó que unirse en el bosque era apenas algo romántico. Furtivo, poco elegante, precipitado, y casi seguramente incómodo. Pero ella nunca tendría el lujo de velas y blancas sábanas de lino y hacer el amor despacio. Si iba a evitar que Inuyasha viera sus cicatrices, necesitaba oscuridad y conveniencia, para que no tuviera la oportunidad de fijarse en sus piernas. El hecho que en realidad estuviera pensando semejante cosa— un acto tan completamente desprovisto de gracia y ternura— era asombroso. Pero esto era todo lo que podría tener de Inuyasha. ¿Y a quien le haría daño esto? Sin duda Inuyasha quería la oportunidad de tomar lo que se le había negado en el pasado. Por su parte, ella quería algo que recordar, durante todos los largos años que aún tenía que vivir sin él. Se deseaban por lo que eran motivos probablemente egoístas— y en el actual humor de Kagome, sencillamente era correcto.

- El pozo de los deseos... - murmuró Inuyasha- ¿Aún lo visitas?

Ella recordó como, de niña, a menudo iba a echar un alfiler en el pozo y deseaba algo que no podía tener.

-No- dijo, y se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo con una débil sonrisa- Ese pozo se quedó sin magia hace mucho tiempo. Nunca hizo ninguno de mis deseos realidad.

Su rostro estaba en sobras mientras estaba de espaldas a la luz de la lumbre.

- Tal vez no deseaste las cosas adecuadas.

- Siempre.- admitió, su sonrisa sostenía una agridulce curva.

Inuyasha la miró atentamente, luego la alejó de la hoguera, hacia el bosque que rodeaba Stony Cross Park. Pronto fueron tragados por la noche, su camino iluminado por la luna cruzada por una nube. Al cabo de un rato los ojos de Kagome se adaptaron a la oscuridad que se espesaba, pero sus pasos eras menos seguros que los de Inuyasha mientras paseaban por los bosquecillos de avellanos y olmos. Él la cogió de la mano. Recordando como la había acariciado una vez, los tiernos lugares en los que se había aventurado aquellos dedos hacía tanto, Kagome sintió que su respiración se volvía agitada. Se liberó de él de un tirón con una risa grave y nerviosa.

- ¿Ando demasiado rápido para ti? - preguntó Inuyasha.

- Solamente un poco.- Ella había andado demasiado esa tarde— su rodilla derecha amenazaba con ponerse rígido bajo el apretado tejido cicatrizado.

- Entonces nos detendremos durante un momento.- Él la atrajo al lado del camino, donde se extendía un enorme roble, y se apoyaron en una hendidura de sus raíces. El bosque parecía suspirar mientras los envolvía en una susurrante humedad musgosa. Cuando Kagome se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, Inuyasha surgió sobre ella, su aliento revolvió los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente.

- Inuyasha... - dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupada- Quiero preguntarte algo...

Las yemas de sus dedo rozaron el lado de su cuello, acariciando los nervios sensibles.

- ¿Sí?

- Háblame sobre las mujeres que has conocido. Las que... - Kagome hizo una pausa mientras pensaba la palabra apropiada.

Inuyasha retrocedió unas pulgadas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Si amaste a alguna de ellas.

En el silencio de Inuyasha, Kagome alzó la vista para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente con una intensidad que envió escalofríos calientes y fríos por su cuerpo.

- No creo en el amor- dijo él- Es una píldora azucarada— la primera vez que la pruebas es bastante tolerable, pero rápidamente llegas a las capas amargas de debajo.

Ella había sido la única, entonces. Kagome sabía que debería lamentar el hecho de que después de ella, sus relaciones con mujeres hubieran sido puramente físicas. Pero como siempre, era egoísta en lo que se refería a Inuyasha. No podía evitar alegrarse de que sus palabras de hace tanto se hubieran demostrado verdaderas... -Tendrás mi corazón siempre... me has arruinado de por vida...

-¿Que pasa con ShininTai?- Inuyasha preguntó- ¿Le amas?

- Sí- susurró Kagome. Ella amaba a Jakotsu cariñosamente, sólo que no de la manera que él quería decir.

- Y sin embargo estás aquí conmigo- murmuró.

- Jakotsu— se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta.

- Lo que quiera que yo decida hacer... no le importa. Esto no tiene nada que ver él. Tu y yo...

- No, no lo tiene- dijo él con repentina cólera- Dios mío, él debería tratar de arrancarme la garganta, en lugar de dejarte ir a cualquier parte sola conmigo. Él debería estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa excepto matar— maldición, yo ni siquiera me detendría ante eso—para mantener a otros hombres lejos de ti.- La repugnancia espesó su voz- Te mientes a ti misma, si crees que alguna vez estarás satisfecha con la clase de matrimonio sin sentimientos que tenían tus padres. Necesitas un hombre que iguale tu voluntad, que te posea, que ocupe cada parte de tu cuerpo y cada rincón de tu alma. A los ojos del mundo, ShininTai es tu igual—pero tu y yo lo sabemos mejor. Él es tan diferente de ti como el hielo del fuego.- Él se inclinó sobre ella, su cuerpo formó una fuerte jaula viviente a su alrededor- Yo soy tu igual- dijo seriamente- aunque mi sangre sea roja en vez de azul, aunque yo fui condenado por mi mismo nacimiento a no tenerte jamás... por dentro, somos iguales. Y rompería cada ley de Dios y del hombre sí—

Inuyasha se detuvo de repente, mordiendo las palabras cuando se dio cuenta que estaba revelando demasiado, permitiendo que sus desbocadas emociones trajeran lo mejor de él.

Kagome deseaba decirle que ella nunca había pensado en él sino como en un igual. En cambio alargó la mano a los botones de su chaleco y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

- Déjame.- susurró. Incluso a través de las capas de tela, podía sentir la dureza de su estómago, las rígidas capas de músculo.

Inuyasha estaba inmóvil, los nudillos de sus puños apretados clavados en la corteza del roble. Ella se movió con cuidado en la fila de botones, luego comenzó con su camisa. Él no trató de ayudarle, sólo permanecía inmóvil bajo sus cuidados. Temblando de excitación, finalmente le desabotonó la camisa y se la sacó del pantalón. La ropa estaba arrugada y caliente donde había estado metida en su cintura. Deslizando las manos dentro de la ropa abierta de Inuyasha, Kagome inhaló rápidamente. Su piel estaba muy caliente, olía a sal y era tentadora. Sus palmas se movieron despacio por su pecho cubierto de pelo. Estaba fascinada por las texturas de su cuerpo, tanto más variado que el suyo propio. Decidida y apasionada, Kagome encontró su pezón con la yema de su dedo. Se inclinó adelante para tocar el círculo satinado con su lengua, mientras los rizos crujientes de su pecho le acariciaban la mejilla.

Inuyasha respiraba con rapidez y empujó sus manos detrás de ella, tirando de los cierres detrás de su vestido. Su boca llegó a su garganta, acariciando con la nariz y besando, mientras tiraba con fuerza de la parte trasera de su corpiño. Su vestido cayó alrededor de su cintura, revelando un corsé que alzaba sus pechos bajo una delgada camisa de algodón. De pronto el sentido de irrealidad volvió a Kagome intrépida. Deslizando los tirantes de su camiseta por sus hombros, liberó a tirones sus brazos y se bajó la ropa por encima de su corsé. Sus pechos se derramaron, las sombreadas puntas se contrajeron al aire libre.

Los dedos de Inuyasha se deslizaron bajo la curva pálida de un pecho, e inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella saltó un poco cuando el calor húmedo de su boca se cerró sobre ella. Su lengua trazó el borde de la tensa aureola, luego acarició la punta, cosquilleando la carne sensible. Ella se retorció y jadeó, mientras el deseo palpitaba por todo su cuerpo. Liberando el pezón, Inuyasha retrocedió para acariciar su excitada carne con la ráfaga húmeda de su aliento. Su lengua la exploró, lamiéndola con la suavidad de una pluma haciendo que se retorciera y gimiera.

Él tomó la cima palpitante entre sus dientes, mordisqueando con una presión delicada que provocó dardos de sensación que bajaron hasta los sus dedos de sus pies. Kagome estaba tan fascinada por el placer de su boca que no notó que él le bajaba el vestido hasta que cayó al suelo en un montón, dejándola en su ropa interior. Consternada, se dobló automáticamente para recuperar su vestido, pero Inuyasha le empujó la espalda contra el árbol y agarró su boca en un beso devastador. Sus dedos fueron a las cintas de sus calzones, soltándolas hasta que cayeron a sus rodillas.

Con torpeza ella alargó las manos a la parte alta de sus medias, comprobando para asegurarse que sus ligas no habían resbalado. Su corazón dio un espeluznante vuelco cuando sintió que una de sus manos cubrían las suyas.

- Yo lo haré- murmuró Inuyasha, pensando sin duda que ella quería desatar la liga.

- No.- A toda prisa ella agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta su pecho.

Para su alivio, Inuyasha al instante se distrajo por la maniobra, acariciando con su pulgar el capullo de su pezón. Kagome levantó el rostro para que la besara, separando los labios con impaciencia bajo los suyos. Sentía la forma de su excitación contra su muslo, la dureza presionando tras la hilera de los botones del pantalón.

Ávidamente Kagome alargó la mano hacia él para desabrochar los botones, el dorso de sus nudillos bajaron tras la tela calentada por piel. Ambos jadearon cuando finalmente le liberó, su rígida carne saltó de los límites de la grueso tela. Temblando por la anticipación, Kagome le rodeó con sus dedos en un delicado y caliente apretón.

Gruñendo silenciosamente, Inuyasha tiró de sus muñecas hacia arriba sobre su cabeza y los ancló al árbol. Él besó su boca, buscándola con la lengua mientras su mano libre vagaba sobre su estómago. Él examinó cuidadosamente los rizos oscuros entre sus muslos, mientras uno de sus pies la empujaba en su empeine, obligándola a abrirse. Kagome experimentó una emoción de primitivo placer al ser tan completamente dominada. Habiendo soltado la pasión de Inuyasha, ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias... y estaba más que preparada para darle lo qué ambos habían deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Sus dedos localizaron los hinchados pliegues de su hendidura, luego la separó con total suavidad. Tirando con impotencia de sus muñecas prisioneras, Kagome se contrajo al sentir la yema de su dedo deslizándose contra la apertura de su cuerpo. Inuyasha jugaba en la humedad con la yema de su dedo, rozando el sensible umbral de su sexo hasta que los suplicantes murmullos se elevaron en su garganta. Soltándole las manos, Inuyasha deslizó un brazo de apoyo alrededor de su espalda encorsetada. Su boca se alimentó de la suya, mientras él encontraba la excitada cumbre oculta bajo la suave capucha de su sexo. El beso era bárbaro, mojado, violento, contrastando bruscamente con la delicadeza experta de sus dedos. Él atormentó la pequeñez con suaves y resbaladizos golpes, cosquilleando e incitando hasta que ella inclinó sus caderas firmemente. Más cerca... más cerca... la carne palpitando, chisporroteando de sensación. Ella se retorció en sus dedos, cerniéndose en el precipicio de una liberación tan aguda que no podía pensar ni respirar. Entonces él la llevó al límite, y quedó suspendida en un atormentado placer, su cuerpo contrayéndose en espasmos, su garganta dilatándose con un jadeo profundo de aire. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el placer se alivió en exquisitas oleadas, y ella gimió contra sus labios.

Inuyasha se inclinó para levantar el dobladillo torcido de su camisa. La áspera seda de su lengua acarició el lugar en su abdomen donde la estructura de su corsé comprimía su carne pálida. Inclinándose ligeramente contra el árbol, Kagome miró su cabeza oscura.

-Inuyasha- dijo, inundada de un desenfrenado calor cuando él se arrodilló para inhalar el olor de su cuerpo. Recordando las cicatrices, ella bajó la mano para tirar sus ligas hacia arriba, luego le empujó con impotencia.- Espera... - Pero su boca ya estaba sobre ella, frotando la nariz en la humedad de su hendidura, deslizando la lengua más allá de sus tupidos rizos.

Las piernas de Kagome temblaron violentamente. Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo del roble detrás suyo, se hubiera fundido en la tierra. Su manos temblorosas fueron hasta su cabeza, enredando los dedos en los mechones casi rapados.

- Inuyasha- gimió, incapaz de creer lo que él le hacía.

Él lamió más profundamente en el surco de su sexo, invadiendo con la lengua la tierna suavidad hasta que ella se calló, su fatigosa respiración perforaba el aire. La tensión se reunió una vez más, enrollándose con cada tirón de su boca.

- No puedo soportarlo- jadeó- Por favor Inuyasha... por favor...

Al parecer aquellas palabras eran lo que él había estado esperando. Levantándose, él la juntó contra su cuerpo y la levantó con la facilidad increíble. Uno de sus brazos le protegió la espalda de la raspadura del tronco del árbol, mientras enganchaba el otro cuidadosamente bajo sus nalgas. Ella estaba completamente desvalida, incapaz de moverse o incluso retorcerse. Le tiraban las cicatrices, y ella movió su rodilla hacia arriba para aSangor la tensión.

Inuyasha la besó, su aliento caliente llenaba su boca. Ella sintió la brusca presión de su sexo, la dureza empujando en el vulnerable valle de su cuerpo. Su carne se resistió, apretándose contra la amenaza de dolor. La punta de su miembro entró en ella, y cuando Inuyasha la sintió cerrarse caliente y acogedora, su urgencia pareció ampliarse cien veces. Él empujó hacia arriba, permitiendo al mismo tiempo que el propio peso de Kagome la impulsara en su hinchada longitud. Un jadeo entrecortado salió de la garganta de Kagome cuando su cuerpo cedió el paso a la invasión implacable. De pronto él estaba dentro de ella, desgarrando y llenando y estirando los suaves tejidos. Kagome se arqueó conmocionada, sus manos se cerraron en puños contra su espalda.

Inuyasha se congeló cuando los signos de su dolor hicieron mella en su cerebro nublado por la lujuria. Comprendiendo lo que la peculiar resistencia de su cuerpo había querido decir, él soltó un aliento asombrado.

- Dios mío. No eres virgen. No puedes serlo.

- No importa- jadeó ella- No te detengas. Todo está bien. No te detengas.

Pero él permaneció inmóvil, mirándola fijamente en la oscuridad secreta, sujetando los brazos con fuerza alrededor de ella hasta que ella apenas pudo respirar. Él era parte de ella, finalmente, en este último y necesario acto al que la había conducido su vida entera.

Se agarró a él con cada parte suya, atrayéndolo profundamente, atándolo en el ligero y seguro abrazo de sus brazos. Sintiendo el rítmico apretón de sus músculos interiores, Inuyasha se inclinó para besarla con ferocidad, su lengua acariciando el borde de sus dientes y sondeando el oscuro dulzor más allá. Kagome apretó sus piernas cubiertas por las medias alrededor de su cintura, mientras él comenzaba a embestir con movimientos lentos, incansables. El escozor se alivió, aunque no se desvaneció completamente y a Kagome no le importó. Todo lo qué importaba era poseerle a él, contener su carne inflamada, su cuerpo y su alma cambiaron para siempre por su invasión apasionada.

Gimiendo con los dientes apretados, Inuyasha afirmó sus pies mientras entraba y salía con más fuerza, clavado más profundamente, sudando por el placer y el esfuerzo. Él se derramó dentro de ella con un orgasmo primitivo, feroz, infinito. Kagome le envolvió, arrastrando su boca abierta por su rostro y su cuello, lamiendo con avidez los rastros de sudor.

Inuyasha jadeaba y temblaba y se mantuvo dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo. Despacio la tensión se escurrió del cuerpo de Kagome, dejándola agotada. Cuando Inuyasha se retiró de ella, sintió el líquido caliente que rezumaba entre sus muslos. Dándose cuenta que sus medias habían resbalado, se meneó con ansiedad repentina.

- Por favor bájame.

Bajándola con cuidado al suelo, Inuyasha la estabilizó con sus manos, mientras ella buscaba a tientas para subirse las medias, y tirar los tirantes de su camiseta sobre sus hombros. Cuando estuvo bien cubierta, alargó la mano al montón mojado de su vestido. Oh, como deseaba yacer con él en algún sitio, y dormir recostada contra su cuerpo, y despertar para verle a la luz del sol de mañana. Ojalá fuera posible.

Tirando con torpeza del resto de su ropa, Kagome se puso de pie con el rostro apartado, y dejó que Inuyasha le abrochara la espalda del vestido. Algo le había pasado a uno de sus zapatos... le había dado patadas de durante su encuentro, y le llevó un minuto de dedicada búsqueda antes de que Inuyasha finalmente lo localizara detrás de una raíz del árbol.

Los labios de Kagome se contrajeron reticentemente divertidos cuando él le trajo el zapato.

- Gracias.

Inuyasha no sonrió, pese a todo. Sus rasgos eran tan duros como la piedra, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

- ¿Cómo demonios es posible- preguntó con furia controlada- que fueras virgen?

- No tiene importancia.- murmuró.

- Para mí sí.- Le agarró la barbilla con los dedos sin demasiado cuidado, obligándola a mirarle- ¿Por qué nunca le has permitido a ningún hombre acostarse contigo antes de esta noche?

Kagome se lamió los labios secos mientras trataba de dar con una explicación satisfactoria.

- Yo... decidí esperar hasta que me casara.

- ¿Y en los cinco años que conoces a ShininTai, nunca le has dejado tocarte?

- No necesitas hacer que parezca como si fuera un crimen.- dijo a la defensiva- Era una cuestión de respeto, y una elección mutua, y……..

- ¡Es un crimen!- explotó- ¡Es antinatural, maldita seas, y vas a decirme por qué¡Y luego vas a explicar por qué me dejaste tomar tu virginidad! Kagome luchaba por encontrar una mentira que le entretuviera... cualquier cosa para ocultar la verdad.

- Yo... supongo que sentía que te lo debía, después del modo en que te eché de Stony Cross hace tantos años.

Inuyasha la agarró por los hombros.

- ¿Y ahora crees que la deuda ha sido pagada?- preguntó con incredulidad- Ah no, milady. Seamos claros en este punto... no has empezado a compensarme por aquello. Vas a recompensarme de muchas más maneras de las que te puedas imaginar, con intereses.

Kagome se quedó congelada llena de alarma.

- Me temo que esto sea todo lo que puedo ofrecer, Inuyasha- dijo ella- Una noche, sin promesas ni excusas. Lo siento si quieres más que esto. Sencillamente no es posible.

- Una mierda que no- refunfuñó- Milady, estás a punto de recibir una educación en como llevar una aventura. Porque mientras dure mi estancia en Stony Cross, vas a saldar tu deuda conmigo... de espaldas, de rodillas, o en cualquier otra posición en la que te desee.- Él la separó del enorme roble, su vestido mojado, y su pelo enredado y desarreglado con las manchas de la corteza. Tirando de ella hacia delante, le cubrió la boca con la suya, besándola no con intención de complacerla, sino de demostrar su propiedad. Aunque Kagome sabía que para ella sería ventajoso evitar responder, su beso era demasiado irresistible para resistirse. No tenía fuerza para liberarse de su inexorable abrazo, tampoco podía evitar su irresistible boca, y poco después se derritió contra él con un tembloroso gemido, sus labios contestaron febrilmente a los suyos.

Sólo cuando su respuesta fue obvia para ambos Inuyasha levantó la cabeza. Su rápida respiración se mezcló con la suya cuando habló.

- Iré a tu habitación esta noche.

Kagome se alejó con gran esfuerzo de él, volviendo a tropezones al camino forestal.

- Cerraré la puerta.

- Entonces la echaré abajo.

- No seas burro.- dijo con un poco de exasperación, apresurando su paso a pesar de las protestas de sus piernas demasiado castigadas.

El resto del paseo de vuelta a la casa fue en silencioso, excepto por el sonido de sus pies machacando hojas, ramitas y grava. Kagome estaba cada vez más incómoda, dándose cuenta de un montón de punzadas y dolores, y no digamos la fría pegajosidad entre sus muslos. Le habían comenzado a escocer y quemar las cicatrices. Nunca había deseado un baño caliente tan desesperadamente en su vida. Sólo rezaba para que Inuyasha estuviera demasiado preocupado para notar el afligido andar dificultoso de su paso. La casa estaba oscura y tranquila, sólo ardían unas luces como concesión a los invitados que habían decidido prolongar sus tertulias. Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome hasta una de las entrada de los criados en el lateral de la casa, donde había muchas menos probabilidades de que les vieran. Nadie que viera el aspecto desarreglado de Kagome adivinaría con facilidad lo que había estado haciendo.

- Mañana, entonces.- la advirtió Inuyasha, de pie en la entrada... mirándola mientras se dirigía lenta y cuidadosamente arriba.

Inuyasha vagaba por la terraza de atrás en una especie de sopor, se sentía drogado y a la deriva…. No había duda, de la misma manera que Miroku Houshi debió haberse sentido mientras estaba ebrio y era arrastrado por la tormenta del océano. En todas las imágenes que tenía Inuyasha de esta noche, el siempre aparecía completamente controlado. El tenía experiencia con las mujeres, él era conciente tanto de sus propias necesidades como de las respuestas de sus compañeras. El sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer con Kagome y como el concierto debería haberse tocado. Pero Kagome lo había cambiado todo.

Sentado en una mesa de afuera, entre las sombras, Inuyasha puso su cabeza entre las manos y cerró los ojos. El desmayo mezclado con el olor a roble y el aroma a vitalidad femenina se le adhirió en sus manos…. El inhaló la fragancia avariciosamente y sintió el calor moviéndose en su ingle. Recordó el sentimiento de deslizarse dentro de ella, de su carne húmeda que lo había rodeado tan estrechamente. Del grito que había salido de su garganta. El sabor de su boca, especiado con vino y jengibre. Ella lo había satisfecho, más que ninguna otra, y luego la había deseado de nuevo.

Una virgen…. Maldita fuera. Maldita fuera ella por los sentimientos que había provocado en él, la confusión, la desconfianza, las ganas de protegerla y su hambre por ella. Él habría apostado hasta su último centavo, que ella había tenido docena de amantes hasta ahora.

Y... él hubiera perdido.

Inuyasha apretó sus palmas contra su cabeza mientras pensaba que podría estrellarse contra sus traidores pensamientos. Ella ya no era la niña que el había amado, se recordó a si mismo enojado. Esa niña jamás había existido. Y ahora, ya no parecía importante. Kagome era su maldición, su destino, su más ardiente deseo. El no podría dejar de quererla, no importaba que hubiera hecho ella, no importaba cuantos océanos y continentes hubiera entre ellos.

Dios…. La dulzura de su cuerpo, tan apretado y tibio alrededor de él…el olor puro y sabroso de su piel, el suave perfume de su pelo. El había sentido su cordura disolverse y tomar posesión de ella, y él había perdido todos sus pensamientos en el momento del clímax. Era muy posible de que la hubiera dejado embarazada. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir una satisfacción primitiva. El verla preñada y vulnerable con su hijo, alcanzada por su simiente, dependiendo solamente de él…sí, pensó avariciosamente. El quería ocuparla con su propia carne y encadenarla a él a través de un vínculo que no se pudiera romper.

Kagome aún no se había dado cuenta, pero ya nunca podría librarse de él o de las demandas que le hiciera.

- Que tarde más mortalmente aburrida- pensó Susan Chamberlain, la hermana de Miroku.. Ellos habían regresado de la feria de la aldea, habían dejado el festival justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante. Aparentemente el placer provincial de leerse la mano, o de mirar a los acróbatas y fuegos artificiales o de beber el vino viejo local, se había perdido en la multitud como los Houshi y sus familiares.

-Sí,- su esposo, el Sr. Chamberlain, replicó, -Me temo que la novedad de alternar con ropajes rústicos se acaba pronto. Es mejor gastar el tiempo con gente de nuestra clase que con personas que no tiene más inteligencia que las ovejas y cabras que escuchan.- Molesta por su altanería, Sango no pudo resistir replicarle. -Usted es afortunado, entonces, Sr. Chamberlain. Con esa actitud, me parece probable, que usted realmente deberá pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo en su propia compañía.-

Mientras los Chamberlain la miraban con odio, Miroku Houshi se reía libremente de su imprudencia. -disfruto mucho la contienda- le dijo, sus ojos azules brillaban. Él le hecho un vistazo a Susan. -Y tu pareces haber olvidado, querida hermana, que muchos de esos nombrados rústicos tienen mejor sangre que los Houshi.-

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- contestó Susan Chamberlain ariscamente. -Si tú eres siempre tan entusiasta al recordármelo.- Sango se mordió el interior del labio para evitar reírse. -supongo que me retiraré de esta velada. Te deseo una buena noche.-

-No tan pronto,- dijo Houshi suavemente. -La noche es aún joven, milady. ¿Jugamos una partida de cartas o un turno de ajedrez?-

Ella sonrió y le preguntó ingenuamente, -¿Le gustaría jugar algún juego, Sr. Houshi?-

El la miró de forma sutilmente seductora, pero igualó su tono de inocencia. -De cualquier cosa.-

Los dientes de Sango atraparon su labio inferior, de la manera en que siempre inspiraba a Kaharu a decir que estaba adorable. Fue extraño que no lo hubiera hecho consciente, desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lo que la hizo darse cuenta, cuanto anhelaba ser atractiva para Miroku Houshi.

-Yo nunca juego cuando no estoy seguro de que puedo ganar,- le dijo ella. -Por lo tanto, le sugiero que demos una vuelta por la galería de los retratos, para que usted pueda mirar a mis antecesores. Puede que le interese saber que en nuestra familia hay tres barcos piratas. Un tipo rudo, por lo que me han contado.-

-Igual que mi abuelo,- remarcó Houshi. -Pero prefería que se refirieran educAdamente a él como capitán de mar, aunque el hizo cosas que harían sonrojarse a un pirata de vergüenza.-

Su hermana, Susan, hizo un extraño sonido. -Yo no la acompañaré, Lady OSango, y es muy obvio que mi hermano esta determinado en denigrar sus antecedentes en cualquier oportunidad. El cielo sabrá cual es su objetivo.-

Sango trató de suprimir la oleada de placer que le producía estar de nuevo sola con Houshi, pero un traidor rubor cubrió sus mejillas. -Justamente, Sra. Chamberlain. De nuevo le deseo unas buenas noches.-

Los Chamberlain replicaron, si es que lo hicieron, de manera inaudible. Y para Sango no fue posible escucharlos, de cualquier modo, ya que en sus oídos resonaban los latidos de su propio corazón. Se preguntaba, que pensarían de ella, si iba sin chaperona con Houshi y decidió, en una racha de autoindulgencia, que no importaba. La noche era joven, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella también se sentía así.

Guiando a Houshi a la galería, Sango le dio una maliciosa mirada. -Tú eres muy malo, para molestar así a tu hermana,- le dijo ella severamente.

-Es un deber de hermano atormentar a la hermanas mayores.-

-Tú interpretas tu deber con unas mu e Imaginativas torturas,- le dijo ella y él le sonrió abiertamente.

Entraron a la larga y estrecha galería, había muchas pinturas, que estaban colgadas en series de seis hileras desde el cielo, un claro intento, no de exponer de arte, sino de presentar la herencia aristocrática. Al final de la galería se encontraban dos inmensos tronos góticos. El respaldo de las sillas medía ocho pies de largo y la superficie de los asientos estaban cubiertos por cojines que parecían más pesados que una plancha de madera. Para los Higurashi, la comodidad física era menos importante, que el hecho, que los tronos eran anteriores del siglo XVI y representaban al linaje menos corrupto por la influencias comparado con el de los actuales monarcas.

Mientras retrocedían, a lo largo de la galería, la conversación rápidamente cambio de el tema de los antepasados a un canal mucho más personal. Era Houshi el que guiaba la conversación, haciendo que Sango le contara sobre su romance con Kaharu. Pero habían contadas razones para que Sango no se fiara de él. Ella ignoró completamente esas razones. De algún modo, Sango no quería ocultarle nada a Miroku Houshi, no importaba cuan chocante o poco halagador fuera. Incluso le contó sobre su aborto… y mientras hablaban, Sango se encontró siendo tirada a las enormes sillas, y repentinamente ella estaba sentada en su regazo.

-No puedo,- susurró ella nerviosamente, mirando hacia la puerta de salida de la galería. -si alguien nos pillara sentados de esta manera.-

-Yo vigilaré la puerta,- Houshi le aseguró, sus brazos estaban rodeando apretadamente su cintura. - Es más cómodo sentarse así¿no te parece?- -Sí, pero……..-

-Deja de moverte, cariño, o nos avergonzaras a los dos. Ahora…. Me estabas contando…-

Sango siguió sentada en su regazo, pero estaba violentamente ruborizada. La ternura, el prolongado contacto de su cuerpo y la amigable simpatía en su mirada, la hicieron sentirse débil. Ella estrujó su mente para recordar de lo que habían estado conversando. Ah…. Su aborto. -La peor parte fue que todos pensaban que había sido afortunada al perder el bebé,- dijo ella. -Nadie lo dijo con esas exactas palabras, pero era obvio.-

-Imagino que no debe haber sido fácil ser una madre soltera con un hijo sin padre,- dijo gentilmente Houshi.

-Sí. Lo supe en ese tiempo. Pero aún siento tristeza. Si hasta siento que le falle a Kaharu, por no haber guardado el último pedacito de él con vida. Y ahora, hay momentos que me es muy difícil recordar como era exactamente Kaharu o como era el sonido de su voz.-

-¿Tú crees que el hubiera querido que te suicidaras?- - Eso era??-

-En la India se practica que la viuda se tire en la pira funeraria de su marido. Su Suicidio se considera como una prueba de devoción hacia él.-

-¿Qué pasa si la mujer muere primero¿Hace el marido la misma cosa?-

Houshi le arrojo una suave sonrisa de burla. -No, el vuelve a casarse.-

-Debí haberlo sabido,- Sango dijo. -Los hombres siempre arreglan las cosas para su propio beneficio.-

Él le preguntó con un fingido reproche. -Tu eres demasiado joven para estar desilusionada.- -¿ y qué paso contigo?- -yo nací desilusionado.-

-No, no fue así,- le dijo ella decididamente. -Algo te hizo de esta manera. Y tú deberías decirme que fue.-

Suavemente hubo un risueño parpadeo en sus ojos. - Por qué debería yo hacer eso?-

-Es sólo justicia, después que yo te he contado todo sobre Kaharu y mi escándalo.- -Me tomaré el resto de la noche para contarte acerca mis escándalos, milady.-

-Me lo debes,- le dijo ella. -Seguramente, eres demasiado caballero para no pagarle una deuda a una dama.-

-Oh, yo soy todo un caballero,- dijo Houshi sardónicamente. Buscando el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, él sacó su pequeña petaca plateada. La tomó en lo profundo del pliegue de su codo y trajo sus manos juntas para destapar la petaca. Sango soltó un grito ahogado mientras apretaba ligeramente al medio de las bandas de sus músculos. Cuando la tarea estuvo completa, los brazos de Houshi se relajaron y llevó la petaca a sus labios. El olor del caro licor entro por su nariz y ella lo observó cautelosamente.

Houshi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, bienvenido fuera el efecto calmante del whisky. -Esta bien, princesa OSango…¿cómo te gustaría tu escándalo…de muerte o bien hecho?-

-¿Quizás, un término medio?-

Houshi sonrió y tomó otro trago de licor. Por un largo minuto estuvieron sentados en silencio, Sango se acurrucó en su regazo, formando un montoncito de vestido y mujer.

Ella vio en sus ojos una cuidadosa consideración, mientras pesaba todo lo que tenía que contarle, qué palabras tendría que usar para hacerla entender… su boca hizo un gesto de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de contar nada, tú tienes que entender la percepción de los Houshi – no, su convicción- de que nadie es suficiente bueno para ellos.-

-¿A cuál Houshi te estas refiriendo?-

-A la mayoría – mis padres en particular. Yo tengo tres hermanas y dos hermanos, y créeme, los que están casados tuvieron que pasar por el mismísimo infierno para que mi padre aprobara a sus respectivos esposos. Para ellos, era mucho más importante, que sus hijos se casaran con personas del lado correcto, con un linaje impecable y con estabilidad económica que con alguien que realmente les gustara.-

-o que amaran,- dijo Sango perceptivamente.

-Sí.- Houshi acaricio la petaca, rozando su pulgar a través del cálido metal. Sango tuvo que apartar su mirada de su vista, atónita por la repentina intensidad que su deseo transmitía a su cuerpo. AfortunAdamente Houshi parecía no darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba ella, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos. -Yo… soy… el segundo hijo más grande,- dijo él. -Mientras mi hermano Frederick se esforzaba por estar a la altura de sus expectativas, yo me convertí en la oveja negra de la familia. Cuando tuve edad para casarme, la mujer de la cual me enamoré, no estaba ni cerca de los estándares que los Houshi habían establecido. Naturalmente eso hacía que a mis ojos fuera más atractiva.-

Sango lo escuchó cuidadosamente, estaba hipnotizada con el rostro de él que mostraba una sonrisa de auto burla. -yo la previne de lo que podría esperar,- continuó el. -Le dije que lo más probable fuera que me desheredaran, que sería muy crueles, que nunca aprobarían a una persona que no fuera elegida por ellos mismos. Pero ella me aseguró que nunca dudaría de su amor por mí. Que siempre estaríamos juntos. Yo sabía que iba a ser desheredado pero no me importaba. Había encontrado a alguien que me amara, y por primera vez en mi vida tuve la oportunidad de probarme a mi mismo y a todo el resto que yo no necesitaba la fortuna de los Houshi. DesafortunAdamente, cuando la lleve a conocer a mis padres, la relación fue inmediatamente expuesta a la farsa que era.-

-Ella se derrumbó ante la desaprobación de tu padre,- Adivinó Sango.

Houshi se rió con amargura, tapando la petaca y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. -derrumbarse no seria la palabra que yo usaría. Ellos llegaron a un acuerdo, ambos. Mi padre le ofreció dinero, para que simplemente olvidara mi proposición y se fuera de mi vista, y ella le respondió de cuanto era su oferta. Los dos negociaron como si fueran un par de corredores de apuestas, mientras yo permanecía parado, escuchando boquiabierto. Cuando encontraron una suma aceptable, mi amada dejo la casa sin ni siquiera mirar una sola vez para atrás. Aparentemente la perspectiva de desheredación por un matrimonio no querido era menos agradable que una buena suma de dinero. Por un tiempo no sabía a quien odiaba más, si a ella o a mi padre. Un poco después mi hermano Frederick murió de forma inexplicable, y yo me convertí en su heredero forzoso. Mi padre me mostró la desaprobación que sentía por mi hasta el día que murió.-

Sango fue muy cuidadosa al no revelarle compasión, por miedo que el la malinterpretara. Una docena de pensamientos se le ocurrieron a ella, a cerca de cómo Houshi algún día iba a encontrar a una mujer que valiera su amor, y quizás su padre sólo quería lo mejor para él… pero en lo severo de ese momento, honestamente, ella no podría decir nada tan banal. En vez de eso, ella esperó en silencio, eventualmente, lo miraba para ver si aparecía algún rastro de amargura o desilusión en su rostro, pero el le estaba sonriendo con un gesto burlón.

-¿En qué estas pensando?- le preguntó.

-estaba reflexionando de lo afortunada que soy. A pesar que tuve a Kaharu por un corto tiempo, al menos sé realmente que lo amaba.-

Sus dedos tocaron el borde de su mandíbula, acariciándola delicAdamente. La gentil caricia hizo que el corazón de Sango palpitara violentamente. El le sostuvo la mirada deliberadamente, la yema de sus dedos jugaron en su piel hasta que encontró lo profundo de su ternura, detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. -Cualquiera podría amarte.-

Sango parecía no poder apartar la mirada de él. El era un hombre peligroso, ofreciéndole sensaciones en un plano de seguridad, pasión en vez de protección. Ella nunca hubiera creído que alguna vez consideraría tener un romance con alguien a quien no amaba. Pero ahí estaba, atormentándose por él, ofreciéndole una promesa de una traviesa aventura, que le era imposible de resistir.

Impulsivamente, ella se reclinó contra él y tocó sus labios con los suyos. La textura de sus labios era tan suave como la seda, fríos al principio, para, luego, calentarse rápidamente. Al principio, el beso fue juguetón y expresivo, mordisqueándola con una gentil curiosidad, para luego presionarla con una urgente determinación. Después de separarse de sus labios, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, fue un largo beso de bocas abiertas, permitiendo así la entrada de su lengua, que exploraba su boca con una determinada suavidad.

Sango se retorció para estar más cerca de él, ella sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, el duro músculo de su pecho y de su abdomen…y más abajo, una creciente presión que la hizo sonrojarse y sentirse asustada. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda con lentos círculos, empujándola para que se apretara más fuerte contra él, mientras una de las manos de ella encontraba el borde de la petaca plateada. El objeto de metal interrumpió sus exploraciones, despertándola a la realidad.

Sango lo empujó hacia atrás, sonriéndole y temblando.

-No te vayas todavía.- Le murmuró Houshi, sintiendo la manera en que ella se tensaba para saltar de su regazo. Sus manos estaban en la cintura, ella intentó apartarlo de si. -No puedo hacer esto, estando toda mi familia mirando, Sr. Houshi.- Ella hizo una mueca a la corrida de solemnes rostros de su familia que se encontraban en la pared. Houshi le respondió con una lenta sonrisa, -¿Por qué no¿No me aprueban ellos?-

Sango fingió considerar seriamente la pregunta, contemplando los incontables rostros austeros de los Higurashi.

-No me lo parece. A lo mejor necesitan conocerte mejor.-

-No,- replicó él sin vacilación. -yo no mejoro con un mayor acercamiento.-

Ella arrugó la frente, preguntándose si la declaración había sido hecha con sinceridad o con manipulación, o por un mero sentido del humor. Le fue imposible decidirse, ella sacudió su cabeza con una reticente sonrisa. -En realidad entre más cerca estoy de ti, más me gustas.-

En vez de contestarle, Houshi tomó su pequeña cabeza entre sus dos manos y la acercó a si, para besarla de nuevo. La rápida impresión de sus labios difícilmente podría decirse que fue romántica- fue demasiado duro, demasiado rápido, aunque fue gratificante mente entusiasta. Sango estaba ahora, más afectada que con la lánguida y suave exploración de unos minutos antes.

Soltándola, Houshi vio como se deslizaba de su regazo. El piso parecía moverse bajo sus pies hasta que logró recuperar el equilibrio. Houshi se acomodó en el trono, la miró de una manera que la hizo sentir un temblor en el estómago.

-¿En qué estas pensando?- le susurró Sango, repitiendo la pregunta que antes él le había hecho.

El le respondió, sorprendiéndola con la franqueza de su respuesta. -me estaba preguntando cuánto puedo tomar de ti antes de hacerte daño.-

Fue en ese momento en que Sango se dio cuenta de algo: Antes que Miroku Houshi regresara a América, ellos se habrían convertido en amantes. Ella vio, por la expresión de sus ojos, que el también lo sabía. El conocimiento de eso la hizo temblar de anticipación. Ruborizada, retrocedió uno o dos pasos y murmuró un buenas noches. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él, pero no pudo resistir mirarlo una vez más por sobre su hombro.

-No me asusta el poder salir herida,- le murmuró.

Él le sonrió ligeramente. -Siempre es lo mismo… Tu eres la última persona a la que quisiera hacerle daño.-

Kagome descubrió que la puerta de su habitación estaba media abierta, un rayo de luz entraba a la alcoba, invitándola a salir hacia el hall. Desesperadamente conciente, fue hacia adentro y vaciló al ver a la Sra. Kaede esperando en una silla cerca de la chimenea.

Su usual baño había sido puesto en el centro de la habitación y había otro cubo con agua hirviendo en la chimenea.

Naturalmente la Sra. Kaede entendió todo con su inquisitiva mirada.

Kagome cerró la puerta, sin mirar a su ama de llaves. -Buenas tardes, Sra. Kaede. Si usted me ayuda a desabrochar el vestido, yo después me puedo encargar del resto sola. No necesito la ayuda de nadie esta noche.-

-Sí, la necesita,- dijo la Sra. Kaede acercándose a ella.

Lo divertido de la ironía llevo a Kagome a la miseria.

No había ninguna posibilidad que el ama de llaves ignorara estos eventos sin decir nada.

Después de ayudar a Kagome con el vestido, la Sra. Kaede tomó el cubo de la chimenea para calentarle el baño con agua hirviendo. -Supongo que esta usted dolorida,- dijo el ama de llaves. -El agua caliente la ayudara a relajarse.-

Ruborizándose entera, Kagome se desabrochó el corsés y lo dejo en el suelo. La repentina oleada de oxígeno la hizo sentirse mareada, espero a tranquilizarse antes de seguir sacándose la ropa. El apretado lazo de sus ligas le dejó en los muslos dos anillos rojos, ella suspiró de alivio mientras se sacaba las medias. Sintiéndose mu e Incómoda al pensar que era probable que las cosas que había hecho con Inuyasha fueran visibles en su cuerpo, Kagome se metió rápidamente al baño. Se hundió en el agua soltando un silbido de satisfacción.

La Sra. Kaede fue a ordenar varios artículos alrededor de la habitación, mientras aparecía un ceño entre sus cejas plateadas. -¿Vio él las cicatrices?- pregunto rápidamente.

Kagome dejo la punta de su rodilla fuera de la superficie de la humeante agua. -No. Las oculté para que él no las notara.- Ella estrechó los ojos contra las punzantes ganas de llorar, obligándose a no dejarlas caer. -Oh, Sra. Kaede, fue una gran equivocación y tan terriblemente maravillosa. Fue como darle la cáscara de una parte de mi alma que había sido desgarrada.- Se hizo una mueca de burla por lo melodramáticas que sonaban sus palabras. -Entiendo,- dijo el ama de llaves. -¿Me entiende usted?-

Un inesperado destello de humor apareció en los ojos de la Sra. Kaede. -Yo también fui joven una vez. Aunque sea difícil de imaginarse.- -Quién le hizo esas--

-No es algo que alguna vez haya discutido,- Dijo firmemente el ama de llaves. -Y no es algo relevante en cuanto a tu apuro con Inuyasha.- No pudo haber elegido mejores palabras. No era una dificultad, o un problema, o incluso un dilema. Era, de hecho, un apuro.

Kagome giró, modosamente, sus manos en el agua, mientras la Sra. Kaede ponía un aceite de infusión de hierbas dentro del baño. -Me he comportado como una niña mimada,- dijo Kagome. -Me he lanzado a conseguir lo que quiero sin medir las consecuencias.-

-El comportamiento de Inuyasha no ha sido mejor que el tuyo.- El ama de llaves se retiró a la silla que estaba junto a la chimenea. -Ahora que los dos tuvieron lo que querían, parece que fue lo peor para los dos.-

-Lo peor esta por venir,- dijo Kagome. -Ahora tengo que alejarlo de mi sin poderle explicar por qué.- Ella hizo una pausa, mientras se frotaba las manos por encima de su rostro, y añadió apesadumbrada, -De nuevo.-

-No tiene porque ser de esa forma,- Dijo la Sra. Kaede.

-¿Esta sugiriendo que le diga la verdad? Usted sabe como va a reaccionar.-

-Usted no puede conocer completamente el corazón de otra persona, milady. Porque no, Yo la conozco desde que nació y usted aún tiene la habilidad de sorprenderme.-

-Lo que hice esta noche con Inuyasha… ¿la sorprendió, acaso?-

-No.- Por alguna razón la protesta de la Sra. Kaede las hizo reír a ambas.

Acostando la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera, Kagome flexiono sus rodillas, mientras el calor del baño suavizaba sus cicatrices. -¿Volvió, ya, mi hermana de la feria?-

-Sí, ella volvió acompañada del Sr. Houshi y de los Chamberlain, a lo menos hace tres horas.-

-¿Cómo esta ella¿Parecía verse contenta?-

-Demasiado, diría yo.-

Kagome sonrió ligeramente. -¿Es posible para alguien ser tan feliz?-

El ama de llaves contestó con el entrecejo fruncido. -Yo sólo espero que Lady Sango entienda la clase de caballero que es el Sr. Houshi. No me cabe duda que el ha perdido el tiempo con miles de mujeres antes que ella, y que lo seguirá haciendo después de que se haya ido de Stony Cross.-

Esas palabras causaron en Kagome una débil sonrisa. -Hablaré mañana con ella, y quizás, las dos juntas asentemos la cabeza.-

-Eso no es lo que necesitan asentar,- dijo la Sra. Kaede, y Kagome le hizo una mueca.

Sango estaba desilusionada. Miroku Houshi no había aparecido al día siguiente. Su ausencia en el desayuno y en la comida, ella no había oído ningún comentario, acerca de si tenía algún problema americano. Aunque, parecía que Houshi, efectivamente había desaparecido. Después del ofrecimiento de la Sra. Kaede de hacer discretas averiguaciones sobre que le había pasado, Sango aprendió que Houshi simplemente se había encerrado a si mismo en la casa de solteros y había dejado dicho que no lo molestaran con ningún problema. -¿El está enfermo?- había preguntado Sango, imaginándolo sólo y afiebrado en su enfermedad. -¿Podría querer estar tanto tiempo sólo?-

-El esta con la bebida, cualquiera podría adivinarlo,- Contestó la Sra. Kaede con desaprobación. -En ese caso, el Sr. Houshi definitivamente querría estar solo. Hay sólo unas pocas cosas más desagradables que ver a un caballero con sus copas encima.-

-¿Qué razón tendría él para hacer una cosa así?- dijo Sango preocupada, apoyada en la enorme mesa de roble de la cocina, donde las criadas recién habían terminado de amasar la masa de los pasteles. Ella usó la punta de un dedo para hacer dibujos en los polvos de la harina, dejando una sucesión de pequeños círculos. -¿ Qué le puede haber pasado para aislarse de esa manera? A mi me pareció que estaba perfectamente bien la tarde pasada.-

La Sra. Kaede esperó para contestar hasta que las criadas habían tomado los pasteles para llevarlos a la otra sala. -Las borracheras no necesitan nada en particular para provocarlas.-

A Sango no le agradó la imagen que se le formo en la cabeza, de un poco agradable, desaliñado y ridículo hombre que decía desagradables cosas y que tropezaba con muebles invisibles y que terminaba rubicundo y gordo. Aunque era sabido que todos los hombres siempre habían tomado en exceso, pero que no se convertían en borrachos al menos que fuera obvio que siempre permanecían así y que ya no eran capaces de sujetar ni siquiera su propia bebida. Sango había conocido muy pocos hombres así. De hecho, ella nunca había visto a Souta intoxicado, él siempre había mantenido un perfecto auto control.

-Houshi no puede estar borracho,- Dijo Sango en un medio susurro, la mitad de los sirvientes tenían la oreja parada. -Él esta sólo, bueno…- Parando, arrugó la frente hasta que se pareció a un postigo de una ventana. -Tienes razón, él es un alcohólico,- admitió ella. -Como quisiera que no lo fuera! Si sólo algo o alguien lo inspirara a cambiar…-

-Esa clase de hombres nunca cambia,- murmuró la Sra. Kaede con una certeza desmayada.

Sango se corrió de la mesa cuando una criada llegó a limpiarla con un trapo. Ella se limpió los rastros de harina que tenía en sus manos, en sus mangas y en la mitad de la pechera de su vestido. -Alguien debería ir para cerciorarse que él esta bien.-

El ama de llaves le contestó con desaprobación. -Si fuera usted, milady, dejaría la cosa tal como está-.

Sango sabía que la Sra. Kaede tenía razón, como siempre.

Sin embargo, mientras los minutos y horas pasaban, y la hora se aproximaba, ella se fue a buscar a Kagome.

Quién sabía, lo que estaría pensando Sango, hoy parecía muy distraída. Por primera vez en el día, Sango se salió de sí misma y de su obsesión por Miroku Houshi, lo suficiente para preguntarse que estaba pasando entre su hermana e Inuyasha. Sango los había visto caminando juntos en la feria, y por supuesto, ella había escuchado sobre la serenata de la -Rosa de Tralee-. Ella había encontrado mu e Interesante que Inuyasha, que era la personificación de la autocontención, hiciera esa demostración pública de cuanto le interesaba Kagome.

Nadie estuvo muy sorprendido, porque estaba claro que Kagome e Inuyasha se pertenecían el uno al otro. Había algo invisible y a la vez irrefutable que los hacía parecer una pareja. A lo mejor era la manera en que intercambiaban miradas cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando… miradas de pregunta y de deseo. O tal vez, la manera en que le cambiaba el tono de voz a Inuyasha cuando hablaba con Kagome, era un tono profundo y suave a la vez. No importaba cuan correcto fuera su comportamiento, cualquiera podía ver que ambos estaban ahogados el uno con el otro por una fuerza muy potente. Parecía que querían respirar del mismo aire. La necesidad por el otro era penosamente obvia.

Sango estaba absolutamente convencida que Inuyasha adoraba a su hermana. A lo mejor eso estaba mal, pero Sango no podía evitar desear que su hermana encontrara el coraje necesario para contarle la verdad a cerca de su accidente.

Absorbida por sus pensamientos, Sango se las arregló, para encontrar a Kagome en el escritorio privado de Souta, el que su padre siempre había utilizado. Como su padre, la habitación estaba decorada con mucha dureza.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por unos elegantes paneles de palo de rosa, adornados sólo con una corrida de ventanas. Aunque Kagome visitaba frecuentemente a Souta para discutir asuntos de la casa, Ahora parecía que estaban discutiendo algo de una índole más personal.

En verdad, parecían estar peleando.

-… No veo por qué tú lo has tomado como un asunto personal…- le estaba diciendo Kagome bruscamente, justo cuando Sango entraba en la habitación después de haber tocado débilmente a la puerta.

Ninguno de sus hermanos parecía estar contentos con su interrupción.

-¿ Qué es lo que quieres?- le gruñó Souta.

Imperturbable a pesar de su rudeza, Sango centró su atención en su hermana. -Quiero hablar contigo antes de la cena, Kagome. Se trata… bueno, Te lo diré después.-

Parando, los miró a los dos con las cejas levantadas.

-¿ De qué están discutiendo?-

-Dejaré que Souta te explique,- Dijo Kagome cortamente. Se sentó en el borde del largo escritorio, descansando sus manos en la brillante superficie.

Sango miró con desconfianza a Souta. -¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué has hecho?-

-Lo correcto.- Le dijo.

Kagome le hizo un gesto despreciativo.

-Qué significa eso?- le preguntó Sango -¿Souta tendré que hacerte veinte mil preguntas antes que me cuentes la verdad?-

Souta se apoyo en la chimenea vacía, si el hubiera sido un hombre alto, le hubiera sido posible descansar los hombros en el marco en una posición casual. Pero tuvo casi el mismo efecto al apoyar sus anchos brazos contra la chimenea. -Yo solamente le mande unas cartas a unos posibles inversores de Houshi, todos son conocidos míos, para que sean cautelosos con los fundidores de Houshi. Yo les informe de que podría haber posibles problemas con el trato que Houshi e Inuyasha les habían propuesto. Les advertí que al querer expandir sus negocios en las Américas no podía tener garantías de la calidad del producto, podría haber corrupción en la industria, el servicio podía ser defectuoso, e incluso, un fraude.-

-Esa es una tontería,- lo interrumpió Kagome. -Tú estas siendo como el típico inglés que siente miedo en las producciones de gran escala. Tú no tienes ninguna evidencia que pruebe que hay algún problema en los fundidores de Houshi.

-Pero tampoco tengo pruebas que no los haya,- dijo Souta.

Cruzando los brazos alrededor de su pecho, Kagome le dio una mirada de desafío. -Yo pronostico que tus esfuerzos serán en vano, Souta, Houshi e Inuyasha serán capaces de resolver cualquiera duda que puedan tener sus inversores.-

-Eso aún esta por ser visto. Yo incluso puse algunas palabras en los oídos de Lord Elham, y él esta a cargo de la junta de la compañía de barcos de Somerset, y ahora él va a pensárselo doble, antes de venderle sus derechos de muelle a Houshi. Y esos derechos son esenciales para los planes de Houshi.-

Sango siguió la conversación con una completa y salvaje concentración, dándose cuenta que su hermano estaba deliberadamente comprometido a causar problemas en los negocios de Houshi y de Inuyasha. -¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- le preguntó.

-Simple,- dijo Kagome, antes que Souta pudiera contestar. -Causándole problemas en el camino del Sr. Houshi, Souta se está asegurando que él e Inuyasha van a tener que irse a Londres inmediatamente, para lidiar con todo el malentendido que él esta armando.-

Sango miró a su hermano con una reciente furia.

-Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-Porque quiero mantener a esos dos bastardos lo más lejos posible de mis hermanas,- dijo Souta. -Yo actué por tú bien, el de las dos, y algún día verás la sabiduría de mis actos.-

Sango miró como loca, alrededor de la habitación, para encontrar algo que tirarle. -Eres igual que papá, dándote tanta importancia, interfiriendo en cosas que no te incumben!-

-En este preciso momento,- le dijo Souta con furia, -Houshi se esta ahogando a si mismo en la bebida de algo o podría ser también que estuviera cavando su propia tumba en esa oscura habitación. Que mejor carácter para que te asocies con él, Sango. Que contento estaría Kaharu, si supiera lo que has estado haciendo.-

Sango empalideció con el sarcasmo. Perturbada por el dolor y la ira, salió de la habitación, sin molestarse, si quiera, en cerrar la puerta.

Kagome miro a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. -Eso fue ir demasiado lejos,- le advirtió gentilmente. -Que no se te vuelva a olvidar, Souta, que algunas cosas no pueden retractarse una vez dichas.-

-Sango haría bien en recordar lo mismo,- le replicó. -Tu ya oíste lo que -ella- me dijo.-

-Sí, que tú eres igual que papá. ¿Te desagrada eso?-

-Rotundamente.-

-Souta, en los últimos minutos tu nunca habías sonado y te habías comportado tan igual a él.-

-No soy como él!- dijo escandalizado.

Kagome levantó las manos en defensa personal, y habló con un repentino cansancio. -No pierdas el tiempo argumentando tu punto de vista. Pero deberías usar tu inteligente cerebro en considerar algo, querido…¿ cuantas otras maneras tienes para manejar la situación? Tomaste la más corta y la más eficiente ruta para anotar tu golpe, sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás. Y si no fueras como papá…- su voz se fue apagando, y movió su cabeza lanzando un suspiro. -Ahora me voy para buscar a Sango.-

Dejando a su arrepentido hermano en el estudio, Kagome, se apuró en encontrar a su hermana. El esfuerzo de caminar tan rápido hizo que le dolieran las cicatrices, ella suspiró impaciente.

-Sango¿a dónde crees que vas? Por Dios, para un segundo para que pueda alcanzarte!-

Encontró o Sango parada a mitad del camino hacia el hall, sus mejillas estaban rojas de rabia. De repente Kagome recordó cuando Sango era pequeña y se frustraba a sí misma intentando construir una torre demasiado alta para sostenerse. Una y otra vez, Sango construía la inestable torre, llorando amargamente cada vez que se derrumbaba, nunca aceptó construir una torre menos ambiciosa.

-Él no tenía ningún derecho,- dijo Sango, temblando por la violencia de sus sentimientos.

Kagome le dio su comprensión. -Souta ha sido demasiado arrogante,- estuvo de acuerdo, -y obviamente se ha equivocado. Pero las dos debemos tener en mente que lo ha hecho por amor.-

-No me importan sus motivaciones, eso no cambia los resultados.-

-Y cuáles son?-

Sango le miró con irritación, como si fuera incorregiblemente obtusa. -Que no podré ver al Sr. Houshi, por su puesto!-

-Souta esta asumiendo que tu no dejarás Stony Cross. No has salido fuera del país desde la muerte de Kaharu. Pero lo que no se les ha ocurrido, a ti y a Souta, es que tú puedes ir a Londres.- Kagome sonrió cuando vio la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de su hermana.

-Podría, supongo,- Dijo Sango distraída.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? Nadie puede pararte.-

-Pero Souta…-

-¿Qué puede hacer él?- le señaló Kagome. -¿Encerrarte en tu cuarto¿Atarte a una silla? Anda a Londres si tu quieres, quédate en Higurashi Terrace. Yo manejaré a Souta.-

-Parece un poco escandaloso¿no es cierto? Persiguiendo al Sr. Houshi…-

-Tú no lo estarás persiguiendo,- le aseguró inmediatamente Kagome. - Tú irás de compras a la ciudad un largo y cansador viaje, debería agregar. Necesitas visitar a la modista, todas las ropas que tienes son tristes o están pasadas de moda. ¿Y quién se desconcertara si tu yendo de compras, accidentalmente, te encuentras con el Sr. Houshi?-

Sango sonrió de repente. -¿Me acompañarás, Kagome?-

-No, yo debo quedarme en Stony Cross con nuestros invitados. Y…- se quedó pensativa por un largo momento. -pienso que sería buena una separación entre Inuyasha y yo.-

-¿Cómo andan las cosas entre ustedes dos?- le preguntó Sango. -En la feria ustedes parecían…..-

-Lo pasamos maravillosamente,- dijo Kagome ligeramente. -Nada pasó y espero que nada vaya a pasar.-

Ella sintió la punzada de desilusión que tuvo su hermana. La experiencia de la noche pasada con Inuyasha era demasiado personal sin embargo, ella no estaba preparada para contársela a nadie.

-Pero no pienses que Inuyasha….-

-Mejor que te vayas a hacer planes,- le avisó Kagome.

-Necesitarás una chaperona. No tengo la menor duda que la tía abuela Clara se quedará en la terraza contigo, o quizás..-

-Invitaré a la vieja señora Smedley de la aldea,- dijo Sango. -Ella es de una respetable familia, ella podría disfrutar un viaje a Londres.-

Kagome se preocupó. -Querida, Sra. Smedley no escucha nada y es ciega como un murciélago. Es la chaperona menos efectiva que me podría imaginar.-

-Por eso mismo,- dijo Sango con tanta satisfacción que Kagome no pudo evitar reírse.

-Esta bien, entonces, lleva a la Sra. Smedley. Pero si yo fuera tú, sería lo más discreta posible, hasta que estés absolutamente acabada.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- Con una sospechosa excitación, Sango se volvió y apuró el paso por el pasillo.

Decidiendo que era justo que Inuyasha supiera sobre los planes de su hermano, Kagome decidió acercársele después de la cena. Sin embargo, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Inuyasha antes de lo que esperaba, la comida terminó de una precipitada y mala manera. Miroku Houshi estaba sospechosamente ausente y su hermana Susan parecía estar de muy mal humor.

Viendo que Susan consumía su vino muy libremente, Kagome le dio una mirada al mozo, comunicándole que el vino debería ser mejor racionado. En pocos minutos, el mozo le había pasado a un subordinado la garrafa del vino, quién secretamente la había cambiado en la sala de servicio y había vuelto con otra de peor calidad. El proceso completo no fue notado por ninguno de los invitados excepto por Inuyasha, que regaló a Kagome una sonrisa rápida.

Cuando el primer plato, de sopa de espárragos con salmón y salsa de langosta, fue removido, la conversación trataba sobre el tema de los negocios que serían tratados en Londres. El Sr. Cuyler inocentemente le preguntó a Souta su opinión respecto a cómo creía él que las negociaciones terminarían, Souta le contestó fríamente, - Dudo que este tema pueda ser tratado sin la presencia del Sr. Houshi, cuando los resultados dependerán fuertemente de su actuación. A lo mejor deberíamos esperar hasta que no esté indispuesto.-

-Indispuesto,- dijo Susan Chamberlain con una risa burlona. -¿Está refiriéndose al hábito de mi hermano, de beber desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer? Que cabeza de familia tenemos¿no es cierto?-

Toda la conversación se paró. Para sus adentros, todos estaban sorprendidos por la hostilidad de Susan hacia su hermano, Kagome trató de aligerar la tensión en la sala. -Me parece, Sra. Chamberlain,- dijo ella -que su familia a prosperado bajo el mando del Sr. Houshi.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con él,- dijo Susan con desprecio, resistiendo el intento de su marido por callarla. -No, diré lo que tengo que decir¿Por qué tengo que pagar homenaje a Miroku, por tener la tonta suerte de ser el segundo en la línea cuando el pobre Frederick murió?- su boca se torció con amargura. -La razón de que Miroku haya prosperado, Lady Kagome, es porque mi hermano a decidido poner el bienestar de su familia en la merced de inmigrantes maleducados y tuvo la suerte de tomar unas decisión afortunadas.- Ella empezó a reír. -Un borracho y un estibador, que distinguido par. Y mi futuro esta por completo en sus manos. Es muy divertido¿no le parece?-

Nadie en la sala parecía compartir su diversión. A su comentario le siguió un largo momento de silencio. La expresión de Inuyasha era implacable. Se veía por completo inmutable, como si se hubiera acostumbrado, hace largo tiempo, al veneno de sus palabras. Kagome se preguntó a cuántos insultos y afrentas se habría habituado con el pasar de los años, solamente por haber cometido el imperdonable pecado de trabajar para poder sobrevivir.

Inuyasha artado por la compañía, se paró. Su mirada se encontró brevemente con la de Kagome. -Perdóneme,- le murmuró. -Parece que no tengo hambre esta tarde.-

Todos le desearon una placentera tarde, excepto Susan Chamberlain, quien procedió a enterrar su resentimiento en otro vaso de vino.

Kagome sabía que debía quedarse para aligerar el ambiente con la conversación. Pero ella miraba fijamente la silla vacía de Inuyasha, la urgencia por seguirlo se le hacía insoportable. _Quédate donde estás y has lo que tienes que hacer,_ se disciplinó a si misma, pero cada segundo que pasaba, el sentimiento de exigencia se le hacía pesado, hasta su corazón martillaba y un hilo de sudor corría por dentro de su vestido.

Kagome se encontró, parándose de la mesa y obligando al resto de los caballeros a pararse. -Les pido permiso…- murmuró ella, intentando encontrar alguna excusa que justificara su apuro. -Yo…- no obstante, ella no podía pensar en nada. -Discúlpenme,- dijo de forma poco convincente, y salió de la habitación. Ignorando los susurros que dejó su partida, se apuró detrás de Inuyasha. Cuando ella miró hacia el principio de las escaleras, lo encontró esperándola. Debió haber escuchado pasos detrás de él.

Oleadas de frío y calor la golpearon mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban en su oscuro rostro, su penetrante mirada hizo que recordara a los dos aferrados ansiosamente uno del otro en el bosque… su cuerpo atravesado y retorciéndose con él del.

Confusa, Kagome cerró sus ojos, mientras un determinado calor cubría su rostro. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizo, lo miró una vez más, los ojos de él aún sostenían un inquietante destello.

-¿Son todos los Houshi así?- le preguntó Kagome, refiriéndose a Susan Chamberlain.

-No, ella es la más amable,- le dijo Inuyasha secamente, y empezó a reírse de ella.

Retorciendo sus dedos, ella le preguntó -¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? Tengo algo mu e Importante que decirte.-

Él la miró con alarma. -¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?-

-Al salón familiar de recibimiento,- le sugirió Kagome. Era el más apropiado salón en el segundo piso, para sostener esa conversación.

-Correremos el riesgo de ser interrumpidos si hablamos allí,- dijo Inuyasha.

-Cerraremos la puerta.-

-No.- Tomó su mano, y la tiró para que lo siguiera.

Aturdida por sus maneras autoritarias, Kagome fue sin ninguna resistencia. Su corazón empezó a saltarle del pecho cuando se dio cuenta a dónde la llevaba él para conversar. -No podemos ir a mi habitación,- le advirtió ella, mirando de arriba para abajo el largo pasillo. -Fue ahí donde tú… no, en verdad, no podemos…-

Ignorando su protesta, Inuyasha fue a la puerta de la habitación donde ella había dormido toda su vida. Una breve mirada de sus anchos hombros, lograron convencer a Kagome que era inútil discutirle. Ella apenas podría echarlo afuera, después de todo. Con un suspiro de exasperación, ella entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Había una lámpara que reposaba en la mesa cerca de la entrada. Kagome prendió la luz con destreza, la luz proyectaba largas sombras a través de la habitación y de la salita continua.

Tomando la lámpara de su agarradera de porcelana pintada, siguió a Inuyasha dentro de la pequeña habitación el espacio privado al que el nunca se había atrevido a traspasar en su niñez.

Una cama –el único mueble en el cuarto– estaba cubierta de almohadones bordados. Cerca, un collar de perlas colgaba de un gancho dorado, al lado de una colección de pequeños bolsos adornados con cuentas y carteras. Por el rabillo del ojo Kagome vio como Inuyasha se acercaba para tocar uno de los bolsos, que lucia absurdamente pequeño al lado de su mano.

Ella se dirigió a la antigua ventana. Los paneles añejos hacían que la vista del exterior fuera agradablemente borrosa, como si uno estuviera viéndola a través del agua. Los otros tres lados de la habitación estaban revestidos con cuadrados de vidrio plateados, creando miles de reflejos que los multiplicaban. Al pararse Inuyasha detrás de ella, Kagome vio su rostro y el suyo propio, reproducidos infinitamente en el resplandor de la luz de la lámpara.

Explorando, Inuyasha se dirigió a la ventana y recogió un objeto del alfeizar pintado. Era un juguete de un niño, un pequeño caballo de metal con la figura de un jinete montado. Kagome se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el había reconocido el objeto... había sido su favorito, tan amado que casi todos los colores brillantes se habían desvanecido. Compasivamente Inuyasha lo dejo en su lugar sin hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto tranquilamente.

Kagome estaba fascinada por la perfecta yuxtaposición de dureza y suavidad de su rostro... el ángulo atrevido de su nariz, la exuberante curva de su labio inferior, la forma en que sus sedosas pestañas lanzaban sombras sobre sus mejillas.

-Me temo que mi hermano ha hecho tus negociaciones mas difíciles de lo que te esperabas,- dijo ella.

Su mirada se profundizo. -¿En que sentido?-

Mientras ella continuaba explicando lo que Souta había hecho, Inuyasha escuchaba con una tranquilizante falta de preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien,- dijo cuando ella termino. -Puedo tranquilizar las preocupaciones de los inversores. Y buscare la forma de convencer a Eltham que es por su bien que tiene que vendernos los derechos de esos muelles. Si eso falla, construiremos nuestro propio maldito muelle.-

Kagome sonrió ante su seguridad. -Eso no será fácil.-

-Nada que valga la pena nunca lo es.-

-Estoy segura de que estarás furioso con Souta. Pero el sólo lo hizo por un deseo erróneo de...-

-Protegerte a ti y a tu hermana,-concluyo Inuyasha por ella, al verla vacilar. -Apenas si puedo culparlo por ello.- Su voz era muy suave. -Alguien debería protegerte de hombres como yo.-

Dándose vuelta, Kagome se enfrento a los paneles de espejos, el mosaico de su propio rostro ruborizado... y la forma en que la luz se dispersaba sobre el brillante cabello oscuro de Inuyasha mientras se acercaba y se colocaba detrás de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron en el medio de las imágenes fragmentadas.

-Deberás viajar a Londres enseguida¿no es así?- pregunto ella, aturdida al encontrarse tan cerca de él.

-Sí, mañana.-

-¿Qu-qué harás con el señor Houshi?

Su cabeza se inclino sobre ella hasta que sintió su respiración en su frente. Una de sus manos se poso en la parte superior de sus hombros desnudos, las puntas de sus dedos tocaban la pálida piel con la ligereza de un aleteo de mariposa. -Tendré que desembriagarlo, supongo.-

-Pienso que es tan desafortunado que haya elegido- - -No quiero hablar de Houshi.- Inuyasha volteó su rostro para que lo mirara, su mano se movía sobre su cuello mientras sus bronceados dedos tomaban su mentón.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó Kagome, tensándose cuando sintió que su mano se deslizaba bajo su vestido.

-Exactamente lo que sabías que pasaría, si tú me dejabas entrar aquí.- Inuyasha la besó mientras le desabrochaba el vestido, el temblor de su mentón hizo que sintiera hormigueos por su piel.

-No me dejaste otra alternativa,- protestó Kagome. -Tú me empujaste hacia aquí y …-

Su boca se deslizó sobre la de ella, mientras sus dedos trabajaban hasta exponer los lazos de su corsé. Él enrolló los cordones alrededor de sus nudillos y los tiró, hasta que la maraña del corsé se expandió, y su comprimida carne fue liberada. El corsé calló al suelo, debajo del vestido que aún llevaba puesto. Su desatada carne se sentía tierna e inflamada, dolorida por el toque de la mano de él.

La rapidez de sus latidos se sentía en sus oídos mientras su boca la poseía con dulces y hambrientos besos. El cálido olor a hombre de su piel, mezclado con su colonia, aderezado con una mezcla de almidón y acre del tabaco, la hizo sentirse ahogada de placer. Sintió una salvaje excitación por la posibilidad de tenerlo dentro de ella de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo una voz interna le advertía que no podía permitirle que la explorara con ocio.

-Date prisa,- le urgió ella con apuro. -Ahora… mismo, por favor.- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el choque de sus bocas, con húmedos y deliciosos besos, la mareante aproximación excitó su cuerpo. Sus manos resbalaron por dentro de su abierto vestido, deslizando sus manos por la suave línea de su espalda, bajando hacia sus redondas nalgas. Ella sintió en respuesta un dolor entre sus muslos, la oculta carne se volvió suave y caliente, ella se tensó hambrienta dentro del malvado conjuro de sus dedos.

Apurando su boca sobre la de ella, Inuyasha la dio vuelta, sus manos bajando por sus hombros.

-Ponte de rodillas,- le susurró. Al principio ella no entendió, Pero la presión de sus manos la guiaron, y se encontró hundida frente al sillón. Se arrodilló en medio de las olas brillantes de su vestido. El patrón de un almohadón bordado se volvió borroso frente a sus ojos mientras oía a Inuyasha arrojando su saco. La prenda aterrizó en el sillón, frente a ella. Mas ruidos suaves, el sonido de la tela siendo desabrochada, y luego Inuyasha arrodillándose detrás de ella. Eficientemente él llegó debajo de sus faldas, alisando metros de tela en capas para encontrar su vulnerable cuerpo debajo. Sintió como él la aferraba de las caderas, sus pulgares hundiéndose en la redondez de sus nalgas. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre sus piernas, buscando la abertura de su ropa interior de lino. Daba la apariencia de medir con sus dedos la longitud de la abertura de la prenda bordeada de lazo, y Kagome se estremeció cuando sus nudillos rozaron los rizos debajo de la tela. Él usó sus dos manos para agrandar la abertura unos pocos centímetros, hasta que la prenda cedió. Suavemente Inuyasha ajustó su posición, empujándola hacia delante para reclinarla mejor sobre el sillón, separando sus piernas con sus rodillas hasta que ella se encontró completamente abierta frente a él.

Inuyasha se acercó mas detrás de ella, sus hombros ligeramente encorvados. -Lentamente,- murmuró mientras ella se estremecía debajo de él. -Lentamente, no te haré daño esta vez.-

Kagome no pudo responder. Sólo podía temblar, y esperar, sus ojos cerrándose mientras bajaba su rostro hasta tocar el antebrazo de él. Ella sintió el cambio en sus caderas, y algo que la rozó en medio de sus piernas... su parte masculina, rozando los tejidos delicados que él había expuesto. Su mano libre se movió debajo de sus faldas, sobre ella, bajando por su estómago, hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en los enmarañados rizos. Partiendo el suave surco de su sexo él sintió como ella llevaba sus caderas hacia atrás contra el sólido cuerpo de él. Ella gimió ante la suave tentación, los pequeños círculos que él hacia al rededor de su sensible protuberancia.

Las manos de Inuyasha la abandonaron, y él tocó su rostro, usando la punta de su dedo medio para acariciar su labio inferior. Abriendo su boca obedientemente, ella dejó que su dedo se deslizara dentro de la cálida humedad. Su mano se hundió nuevamente debajo de sus faldas, y esta vez su dedo estaba resbaloso mientras la tocaba. La estimuló suavemente, masajeando la humedad por todos lados hasta que ella se aferró del tapizado del sillón y hundió su frente transpirada en los almohadones. Un sonido estremecedor escapó de sus labios al sentir su dedo entrar en ella, deslizándose más y más adentro hasta que su carne inflamada envolvió cada articulación. Sus nalgas se elevaron para ajustarse lo mas cerca de su cuerpo, y esperó con un hambre abrasadora mientras él la estiraba con suaves estocadas, preparándola para la invasión que pronto vendría.

Nuevamente, la sensación suave y enloquecedora de su órgano, una tentadora caricia de seda rígida. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras permanecía absolutamente dócil, sus muslos abiertos en un indefenso ofrecimiento. Inuyasha entró en ella en una lenta estocada... nuevamente, ella experimentó esa sorprendente sensación de plenitud, pero esta vez sólo hubo una pizca de dolor. Él entró mas profundo, sin encontrar resistencia mientras las palpitantes profundidades de su cuerpo lo recibían. Cada vez que retrocedía para volver a arremeter contra ella, Kagome se retorcía para acercarse mas a el. Sus dedos jugaban con los húmedos rizos de su sexo, frotando suavemente la fuente de su deseo ardiente, acariciando dulcemente en contraste con el ritmo de sus estocadas. La sensación se multiplicó rápidamente, elevándose con cada deliciosa arremetida, el duro avance cada vez mas profundo en el resbaladizo canal de su cuerpo. El placer se agudizó hasta llegar a un tono extremo, juntándose en esa parte de ella que el tan posesivamente consumía, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo por mas tiempo. Arqueándose contra sus dedos, ella se estremeció incontrolablemente, amortiguando sus gemidos en el tapizado del sillón. Inuyasha lanzó un gruñido de comprensión, impulsándose fuertemente dentro de ella hasta que un sonido crudo se escapo de su garganta y se derramó violentamente dentro de ella.

Permanecieron juntos por un largo minuto, sin poder respirar, sus cuerpos unidos y adheridos, mientras que el peso de Inuyasha casi la sofocaba. Kagome no quería moverse jamás de allí. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, sus húmedas pestañas pegándose en sus mejillas. Cuando sintió que el se separaba de ella, se mordió el labio para evitar que una protesta escapara de sus labios. En lugar de eso, ella continuo acostada sobre los almohadones en una masa de seda y lino desgarrado, sus extremidades débiles como consecuencia de hacer el amor.

Inuyasha arregló sus ropas y palpó en busca de su saco. Él tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, su voz sonaba rasposa. -Sin promesas, sin arrepentimientos tal como tu lo querías.-

Kagome no se movió mientras él abandonaba el cuarto. Esperó hasta que el abandonó completamente sus habitaciones, escuchando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, para dejar que las lagrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos.

La larga e infernal cena había terminado. Aunque Sango sabia que casi todos en Stony Cross Park sospechaban que ella había ido a visitar la casa de solteros, ella sintió que era decente el tratar de ser discreta. Ella usó un camino del costado de la casa y se mantuvo al costado de un alto cerco de tejas antes de deslizarse a la tranquila residencia. Sin duda hubiera sido conveniente no haber ido sola, pero su preocupación por Miroku Houshi la impulsó a ir a verlo. Luego de que se asegurara que él estaba bien, ella volvería a la casa y conseguiría una larga novela para entretenerse.

Llamando a la puerta, Sango esperó tensamente la respuesta. Nada. Frunciendo el cejo, Sango llamó nuevamente. -¿Hola?- Ella llamó. -¿Hola¿Alguien me oye?-

Justo cuando Sango consideró la opción de ir a buscar la llave de la Sra. Kaede, la puerta vibró y sonó mientras la destrababan. Se abrió una grieta cautelosa revelando la figura del ayuda de cámara de Houshi. -¿Si, milady?-

-He venido a ver al Sr. Houshi.-

-El Sr. Houshi no esta recibiendo visitas en este momento, milady.-

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse. Sango apuró su pie en ella. -No me iré hasta que lo haya visto,- dijo ella.

La mirada del ayuda de cámara transmitía una exasperación infinita, aunque permanecía cortes y atento.

-El Sr. Houshi no esta en una condición adecuada, milady.-

Sango decidió ser directa. -¿Está borracho?-

-Como la semilla de David,- el ayuda de cámara confirmó agriamente.

-Entonces enviare por té y sandwiches.-

-El Sr. Houshi ha pedido mas brandy.-

La mandíbula de Sango se afianzó, mientras empujaba para entrar. Siendo un criado, el no podía detenerla nadie se atrevería a poner una mano en una de las damas de la casa. Ignorando las protestas del ayuda de cámara, ella examinó el oscuro recibidor. El aire estaba cargado con el olor del licor y tabaco. -Nada de brandy,- dijo ella en un tono que no dejaba espacio para discutir. -Vaya a la casa, y traiga una tetera de té y un plato de sandwiches.-

-El no lo tomara bien, milady. Nadie se interpone entre el Sr. Houshi y lo que el desea.-

-Es hora de que alguien lo haga,- dijo Sango haciéndole señas para que saliera. El ayuda de cámara re retiro a regañadientes, y Sango se adentro mas en la habitación de luz tenue. El inconfundible ruido de hielo contra el cristal llegó a sus oídos. Asumiendo que Houshi estaba ebrio, Sango fue hacia la entrada.

La escena que tenia frente la dejo sin aliento. Miroku Houshi estaba recostado un una tina que había sido colocada cerca del fuego, su cabeza ladeada hacia atrás contra el borde de caoba, una larga pierna colgaba descuidAdamente sobre el borde. Él sostenía una copa llena de hielo en su mano, su mirada fija en ella mientras tomaba un trago. El vapor subía cubriéndolo desde la tina, condensándose en la dorada curva de sus hombros. Gotas brillaban en los rizos ámbar de su pecho y en los pequeños círculos de sus pezones.

Buen Dios, pensó Sango perplejamente. Los caballeros que sufren los efectos secundarios de un gran dosis de alcohol, generalmente lucen terriblemente. -Cabezas muertas en palos de escobas- es como le gustaba llamarlos a Souta. Sin embargo, Sango jamás había visto algo tan magnifico como Miroku Houshi, descuidado y sin afeitar en una tina.

Frunciendo el cejo Houshi se levanto levemente, causando que el agua se derrame suavemente fuera de la tina. Brillantes arroyos se deslizaban sobre la superficie musculosa de su pecho. -¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Pregunto secamente.

Sango estaba tan fascinada que apenas pudo responder. Separando finalmente su mirada de él, se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de su lengua. -He venido a ver si estabas bien.-

-Ya me has visto,- dijo el fríamente. -Estoy bien. Vete.-

-No estas bien,- rebatió ella. -Estas ebrio, y probablemente no has comido nada en todo el día.-

-Comeré cuando tengo apetito.-

-Necesitas algo mas nutritivo que el contenido de tu copa, Sr. Houshi-

Su fría mirada encontró la de Sango. -Yo sé lo que necesito, mocosa arrogante. Ahora vete, o sino ganaras una vista completa de Miroku Houshi.-

Sango jamás había sido llamada mocosa. Ella suponía que debería estar ofendida, pero a pesar de ello sintió una suave sonrisa crecer desde su pecho. -Siempre he considerado tan pomposo cuando alguien ser refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona.-

-Soy un Houshi,- respondió él, como si por ello fuera perfectamente aceptable como excusa de su pomposidad.

-¿No sabes que te ocurrirá si sigues bebiendo así? Te convertirás en un hombre asqueroso y arruinado, con una gran nariz colorada y la barriga que le cuelga.-

-Así que en eso me convertiré,- dijo el fríamente, tragando el resto de su licor en un sólo y deliberado trago. -Si, y tu cerebro se pudrirá.- -Lo estoy esperando.- El se inclino sobre el borde de la tina, dejando la copa en la alfombra.

-Y serás impotente,- finalizo Sango triunfante. -Tarde o temprano, el alcohol roba la virilidad del hombre. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que le hiciste el amor a una mujer, Sr. Houshi?

Evidentemente el reto era demasiado para que el aguantara. Houshi salió a gatas de la tina con una risa sardónica. -¿Estas pidiendo prueba de mi virilidad? Con mucho gusto ven y tómala.-

Mientras la mirada de Sango vagaba sobre el incontrolable cuerpo excitado de él, sintió como se ruborizaba ardientemente. - Y-Yo debería irme. Te dejo para que pienses en lo que te he dicho…- Dio vuelta para escaparse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso el la agarro por detrás. Sango se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir el cuerpo mojado y masculino apretarse contra su espalda. Su brazo chorreante la sostuvo justo por debajo de sus pechos.

-Oh, los estoy pensando muy bien, milady- Dijo él cerca de su oído. -Y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo hay una verdaderamente efectiva refutación para tu argumento.-

-No es necesario,- jadeo ella, mientras su brazo cambió de posición y su mano cubrió su pecho izquierdo. Calor y agua traspasaron la tela, causando que su pezón se contrajera contra su palma. _-Oh_….-

-No deberías lanzar calumnias sobre mi virilidad. Es un tema bastante susceptible para los hombres.-

Sango comenzó a temblar, su cabeza calló hacia atrás contra el hombro de él. Su cálida mano abandono su pecho para dirigirse a piel expuesta de su cuello, y luego se deslizo debajo del borde su corpiño. Ella se sacudió al sentir como el tocaba la dura punta de su pezón. -Tendré que recordarlo,- susurró ella.

-Recuerda hacerlo.- Girándola en sus brazos, cubrió la boca de ella con la suya. La suavidad de sus labios, rodeados por la piel áspera sin afeitar, era locamente excitante. Sango se curvo hacia el ardientemente, sus manos deslizándose por el brillante cuerpo de él. Dándose levemente cuenta que estaba a punto de tomar un nuevo amante luego de Kaharu, Sango trato de recuperar su juicio... pero era imposible pensar, con Miroku besándola una y otra vez, hasta que ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre la alfombra cubierta de agua.

Inclinándose sobre ella, Miroku se acomodo entre montón de tela de su falda. Él desabrochó los primeros botones del corpiño y bajo la parte superior de su enagua hasta dejar al descubierto las suaves curvas de sus pechos. Ella deseó besarlo en ese momento. Deseaba su boca sobre la de ella, su lengua... el sólo pensarlo atrajo un gemido de su garganta.

Respirando agitadamente, Miroku acomodó su cuerpo mas sobre ella, alcanzando algo por detrás de su cabeza. Ella sintió el ruido del hielo, y por un momento ella se preguntó si el iba a tomar un trago justo en este momento. Pero el sólo agarró un fragmento de hielo de la copa y se lo introdujo en la boca, y luego, para el asombro de ella, el acercó su cabeza sobre ella. El doblego la punta de su pecho con un beso helado, su lengua pasando sobre su pezón con ágiles y heladas caricias. Sango se contoneó debajo de él con un grito de asombro, pero Miroku la sostuvo y persistió, hasta que el hielo se disolvió en su boca caliente. La fuerte presión de su excitación presionaba contra la parte interior del muslo de ella, mientras que cada caricia de la boca de él tensaba un resorte de placer en las entrañas de Sango. Deslizando sus manos en el suave y mojado cabello dorado de él, ella mantuvo su cabeza contra ella, mientras que sus caderas se movían hacia arriba.

Pero Miroku la soltó de repente, separándose de ella con un gemido. -No,- dijo el miserablemente. -La primera vez no puede ser así. Estoy demasiado borracho para hacerlo correctamente, y no te insultare de esa manera.-

Sango lo miro fijamente, demasiado excitada como para pensar claramente. Sus pechos latían palpitantes. -No me sentiré insultada. No lo estabas haciendo mal para nada…por el contrario..-

-Y en el piso, nada mas,- murmuro el. -Mi Dios, perdóname Sango, no mereces que te trate de esta manera.-

-Estas perdonado,- le dijo rápidamente, -No fue tan incómodo. Me gusta esta alfombra. Entonces volvamos a…. -

Pero su compañero ya estaba parado a sus pies. Sango aprendió después que Miroku sentía horror de ser poco caballeroso. Encontrando una bata, se la puso de un tirón y la amarró a su cintura. Él volvió a donde estaba Sango y la levantó del suelo. -Lo siento,- le dijo y arregló sus ropas y torpemente abrochó su vestido.

-Esta todo bien, en serio. -

-Te tienes que ir, Sango. Ahora, antes que te ponga de espaldas de nuevo.-

Sólo el orgullo le impidió decirle cuanto le gustaba esa idea, cuando él obviamente quería deshacerse de ella. Suspirando con derrota, ella le permitió que la sacará a empujones del dormitorio.

-Mandé a tu ayuda de cámara a traer sandwiches,- le dijo, precediéndolo por el camino del pasillo.

-¿Eso hiciste?-

-Sí, y espero que te los comas, y que no habrá más brandy para ti esta noche.-

-No tengo hambre.-

Sango puso su voz lo más severa posible. -Tú comerás, es parte de tu pena por haberme forzado en el suelo -

-Esta bien,- dijo Miroku apresuradamente. -Comeré.-

Devolviéndole una cortante sonrisa, Sango le permitió que le abriera la puerta y ella cruzó el umbral. Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de ella, ella dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro y termino la frase -…Como deseo que hubieras terminado!-

Siento los errores que seguramente habrà u.ú! pero no tengo tiempo de cambiarlo, y deseo pero que os gusten. Son 4 capis más en uno!!

besos


	7. Final

Para aquellas personas que esperan una actualización les diré que no voy a seguir la historia, puesto que he dejado un link desde donde todo el mundo gratuitamente y sin registrarse se podrán bajar la novela.

Entre en la pagina PLAP, puesto que últimamente hay mucha adaptación… http:// plap. foros. ws/?sid1eb62b76599a163a40ce9ed577c86220 -eliminad los espacios y encontrareis la pagina.- Me sorprendió el hecho de que tuvieran un tema dentro de Inuyasha solo para mi con tres paginas… así que decidí leer que 'comentaban' de mi… y sinceramente me sorprendí el hecho de que no me acribillaran tanto como en un principio pensé que harían. Concretamente leí un parágrafo de **Satsuki Haru** que decía que si seguíamos plagiando terminarían cerrando Fanfiction – y dios no lo quiera. Así que he decidido cerrar las historias. Y eliminarlas en una semana.

Me gustaría añadir por otra parte que yo nunca he hecho esto por los reviews, porque mi cuenta original es otra y mi correo de Hotmail dnd me envina los rw también es otra, y puesto que nunca entro en mi otra cuenta y si lo hago se me ha bloqueado el Hotmail del tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, quería dejar claro que esto no lo hacia por mi ego ni nada de eso… en realidad últimamente solo dejaba los capítulos y solo entraba a ver que había por ahí… puesto que sabia que estaría lleno de flames… y luego la gente se enfada con ellos y sinceramente creo que están hecho un buen trabajo… quiero decir entrar en cada historia plagiado y dejar un rw diferente donde te dicen de todo sin repetirse, además de haber creado una pagina web… y un sitio de recomendaciones. Creo que es admirable!!!! -Seguro que parece que les estoy haciendo la pelota! Pero no. -

Para aquellos que no desean complicarse con los espacios en mi Profiles estan los links… Y creo que subire otras novelas aunque si buscais hay paginas donde podreis encontrarlas. –Mas detalles en mi profile.-

Adios!

Link: http / rapidshare. com /files /51293619 /Laantiguamagia. doc


End file.
